Demasiado directo
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: -Te podría decir que sería un verdadero placer arrinconarte en una pared, besarte mientras poco a poco voy desnudándote con mis manos temblorosas hasta sentir tu cuerpo agitado rozando con el mío… pero olvídalo eso sería muy vulgar de mi parte- dijo Draco Malfoy, a Harry Potter con una mirada lujuriosa mientras lamia su labio inferior...
1. Chapter 1

**Demasiado directo**

**Resumen: -Te podría decir que sería un verdadero placer arrinconarte en una pared, besarte mientras poco a poco voy desnudándote con mis manos temblorosas hasta sentir tu cuerpo agitado rozando con el mío… pero olvídalo eso sería muy vulgar de mi parte- dijo Draco Malfoy, a Harry Potter con una mirada lujuriosa mientras lamia su labio inferior como si estuviere imaginando el momento, mientras los demás alumnos los miraban sorprendidos, Hermione y Pansy solo decían **_**al fin **_**mientras rodaban los ojos, ron se desmayó y Blaise trataba de que el pelirrojo reaccionara y Harry… bueno tenía una potente erección en sus pantalones.**

**J.k Rowling****© yo solo los tomo prestados por diversión y matar mis ganas de escribir**

_**Soy mi propia beta disculpen los errores que pase por alto**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Indirectas que son directas **

Era otro día en Hogwarts -después de la guerra- el sol brillaba y todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, los estudiantes estaban en sus clases correspondientes, eran pocos los estudiantes que se veían en los pasillos, pero veamos que hacen nuestros protagonistas.

En la clase de pociones del profesor Slughorn Harry estaba algo nervioso pues Malfoy últimamente le dirigía una miradas que parecía que lo desnudara, y eso lo ponía sumamente nervioso y no solo eso, debido a su "extraño" decaimiento en pociones desde que dejo el libro del príncipe mestizo por ahí en la sala de menesteres era un desastre y Malfoy se ofreció "amablemente" a ser su compañero y su tutor el profesor Slughorn estaba encantado y le dio 20 puntos a slyterin como recompensa por su "gran" compañerismo.

-Potty, Potty, Potty, lo haces mal, ¿es que tu cabeza solo sirve para tener ese cabello con aspecto de recién follado?- pregunto casualmente Malfoy, pero ese comentario descoloco al moreno.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Recién follado?- pregunto con una expresión de horror, para llevar sus manos a la cabeza y acomodar su cabellos fracasando en el intento.

-pero debo decir que te ves mucho más apetecible con esa cara sonrojada y expresión de bochorno- dijo Malfoy mientras molía el cuerno de unicornio en el mortero.

-**¿Cómo puede decir eso y parecer que solo habla de la poción, y yo aquí que me derrito de la vergüenza?-**se preguntó mentalmente Harry.

-muy bien alumnos, apliquen un hechizo para congelar el tiempo de la poción y nos vemos en la próxima clase- dijo Slughorn, Malfoy aplico el hechizo y se fue dejando a un muy confundido Harry que no se atrevía a apartar la mirada por donde se había ido Malfoy.

-¿compañero Te encuentras bien? La clase término- dijo ron sacudiendo al moreno por los hombros.

-creo que me callo mal el desayuno- dijo Harry caminando a la salida.

-¿qué crees que le pase mione?-

-no lo sé- dijo Hermione fingiendo demencia

Estaban tranquilamente el trio dorado en los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando Malfoy y sus amigos pasaban "casualmente" por ahí

-¿Qué quieres hurón? Jodernos como siempre- gruño ron

-la vedad al único que quiero joder es a san Potter- dijo el rubio lamiendo su labio inferior mirando sugestivamente a Harry que lo miraba como si repentinamente al rubio le salieran 8 ojos. El rubio siguió su camino dejando al trio dorado sorprendido.

Solo s escucho la risa de Hermione y Pansy todos los presentes miraron a las chicas

-¿te ríes por lo mismo que yo Pakinson?- pregunto la Griffindor a la chica del trio dorado

-las indirectas hay que tirarlas en la cara como el semen- dijo Pansy compartiendo una sonrisa con la Griffindor

-¿quieres acompañarme al comedor?- preguntó Hermione

-será un placer amor mío, dejemos a estos idiotas resolviendo sus cosas de "Machos"- ambas chicas se echaron a reír por lo dicho por Pansy y se fueron muy juntas.

Ron miraba ir a Hermione como si comiera babosas mientras caminaba con Pansy

Harry solo decía- ¿amor mío? ¿Desde cuándo es "amor mío"?-

-Desde que son novias cara rajada- dijo Blaise rodando los ojos

Harry se fue con ron, tuvo que llevar al pelirrojo a la enfermería en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, esa noche la sala común de Griffindor era una batalla campal.

-SOMOS TUS AMIGOS POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE NADA- grito ron

-por eso mismo, sabía que no ibas a reaccionar de la mejor manera, y deja de pensar babosadas he visto como le miras el culo a Zabini- dijo Hermione tratando de leer un libro

-eso es distinto, aun no le he dicho que estoy enamorado de él…- Ron callo y puso cara de horror miro a sus compañeros que lo miraban con cara de incredulidad- yo… no... Verán la cosa… es que-

-no trates de explicarte, yo Amo a Pansy, y entiendo tus sentimientos por Zabini los slyterin tienen esa extraña forma de atraparte- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Hermione tiene razón, Nott puede ser muy odioso algunas veces pero cuando estamos solos puede ser muy lindo conmigo, y amo que sea así- dijo Neville muy sonrojado

-**todos los de mi casa están con un Slyterin tal vez deba regresarle el juego a Malfoy, no está nada mal pero tiene que ser de una manera ingeniosa- **pensaba muy sonriente Harry, se levantó del mueble donde veía la discusión se despidió y con una sonrisa se fue a dormir, mañana sería un gran día.

Continuara….

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demasiado directo**

**_Soy mi propia beta disculpen los errores que pase por alto_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deseo, celos, amor y un beso**

Nuestro querido Griffindor, Harry Potter, tuvo una noche nefasta, o sea es que ¿Quién logra dormir bien si sueña con rubios desnudos que le dicen "deja que te folle"? y no lo digo porque el moreno pensara que era una pesadilla, no señor, nuestro querido Harry pensaba que eran los sueños más húmedos y sensacionales que había tenido en años, JODER, es que si lo pensaba bien ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto que el rubio en pleno comedor le arrancara la ropa y lo poseyera salvajemente con todo Hogwarts como testigo, de solo imaginarlo se le erizaba la piel y comenzaba a tener una erección.

-Harry ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ron

-¿Qué? Aaah sí, me encuentro bien- mintió Harry.

-estás pensando en lo que te insinúa el hurón ¿verdad?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-no te voy a mentir, si te soy sincero es que Malfoy me pone…- pero Harry fue interrumpido por Ron.

-guárdatelo, ya entendí, no necesito imágenes en mi cabeza- dijo el pelirrojo con cara de terror y claro disgusto- no me mires así, comprendo que te gusta Malfoy, bien por ti, pero comentarios del tipo sexual ahórratelos-

Harry solo se echó a reír- está bien, pero no quiero que Malfoy crea que soy fácil o algo por el estilo, he pensado en devolvérselo de alguna manera pero no se me ocurre como-

-eso es fácil, actúa tierno inocente y sonrójate cada vez que te dice algo o te mira, compórtate como el uke tierno y adorable que todo seme quiere, has comentarios vulgares con la cara más inocente y tierna que puedas poner, y el creerá que cedes y luego te sonrojas y te vas como "huyendo" cuando en realidad es el mismo Malfoy que cae en tu juego- dijo Ronald como si nada.

-me sorprendes, ¿cómo se te ocurrió eso?- pregunto Harry.

-es que he estado leyendo los libros de Ginny- simplifico Ron.

-¿y qué clase de libros lee tu hermana?- pregunto Harry curioso.

-Homoeroticos- respondió simplemente Ron, Harry se sorprendió y se echó a reír Ginny siempre estaba llena de sorpresas, bajaron a su sala común ya Hermione los esperaba.

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?- interrogo la chica.

-sabemos que estas desesperada por ver a tu novia, pero hay cosas que no se apresuran- dijo Harry, Hermione se sonrojó y muy bajito dijo que eso no era verdad, aunque no lo negó lo suficiente. Los chicos bajaron al gran comedor ya había varios estudiantes, todos con signos claros de sueño, en la mesa de las serpientes, específicamente por donde se encontraban Draco y sus amigos –menos Blaise que no sabían dónde se había metido el moreno- platicaban fluidamente hasta que el trio dorado entro al comedor a desayunar obviamente en la mesa de los Griffindor, Pansy se levantó y fue a sentarse con su novia, como los amigos de la leona estaban enterados de su relación con la castaña no veía ningún problema, Pansy se sentó junto a su novia y la saludo con un beso bien dado.

-chicas no hagan eso a menos que quieran que tenga problemas en mis pantalones- dijo Dean a lo que Hermione se sonrojo y miro apenada, Pansy solo rio y pero asintió.

Harry se sentía observado, eso lo ponía nervioso, pero lo ponía más nervioso aun al saber quién era el que lo miraba de esa manera tan devorante (.-.?)

-**tranquilo Harry recuerda lo que te dijo ron- **se decía mentalmente el chico de la cicatriz, levanto la mirada tímidamente y miro a Draco –el cual se sorprendió- se sonrojo furiosamente y mostro una tímida sonrisa en dirección al príncipe de las serpiente y movió los labios diciendo un tímido "hola".

-**Me está mirando, que sonrojo más delicioso, ¡ME ESTA SONRIENDO!... ME DIJO HOLA, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?... tranquilo dile hola tú también- **pensaba Malfoy, movió los labios y regreso el saludo, esto era observado por Ron, quien sonrió negando se levantó y dijo que iba a vaguear por ahí, a lo que Hermione le iba a regañar cuando sintió una mano juguetona que se colaba por su falda miro a Pansy y se sonrojo, Parkinson le guiño un ojo a el pelirrojo y este le susurro un gracias.

Ron iba caminando tranquilamente por el lago tenia clase dentro de un par de horas, llego hasta un árbol se sentó recostado a éste y susurro al viento "Blaise".

-¿dime?- dijo una voz que provenía del árbol, al pelirrojo casi le da un infarto, en la rama del árbol estaba sentado Blaise Zabini el chico que le robaba el sueño y los pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto al fin Ron cuando encontró su voz.

-estaba leyendo mientras esperaba la hora de las clases- dijo Blaise mostrando un libo.

-a entonces me marcho para no molestarte- dijo tímidamente Ron, cuando estaba con sus amigos podía ser odioso y respondón -por decirlo de alguna manera- cuando se trataba de los slytherin, pero solo, sentía que era una gelatina más nerviosa que en fiesta infantil, o eso le decía Ginny.

Blaise al ver las intenciones de marcharse del pelirrojo se lanzó del árbol pero calculo mal y termino sobre un confundido y muy sonrojado Ronald Wesley quien no hacia intento alguno de quitar a la serpiente.

-yo…yo- de repente Blaise se vio sin voz, los ojos de Ron lo hipnotizaban de una manera sorprendente, y esos carnosos labios lo incitaban a besarlos. Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello, tenía los labios entreabiertos respirando con nerviosismo.

Blaise no aguanto más y beso esos labios carnosos y sonrosados, el beso era tierno un choque de labios, era una simple caricia, pero que ambos sentían como el más placentero de los besos.

-**¿ME ESTA BESANDO? ¡Blaise me está besando!- **pensaba un Ron muy sonrojado.

Blaise ya no quería un simple rose, quería más, delineo con su lengua los labios de ron el cual gimió bajito y se dejó llevar abriendo levemente sus labios, Blaise deslizo su lengua dentro de esa caliente cavidad buscando quien le acompañara en esa danza pasional húmeda y sensual que incitaba a aquellos que participaban en ese beso a entregarse cada vez más, sus pulmones les recordaron que necesitaban aire, se separaron poco a poco Blaise apoyo su frente en la de el pelirrojo y dijo muy bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ron escuchara- no me molesta tu presencia, la verdad me siento pleno cuando estas cerca-

Ron aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados pensando que si los abría todo sería un cruel sueño que al despertar se encontraría en su cama y no quería derramar lágrimas al ver que el dueño de su corazón estaba con todos menos con él, pero lo que Blaise le dijo instintivamente lo obligo a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos castaños que lo observaban con deseo y algo que no sabía descifrar del todo.

-yo… yo- pero fue interrumpido por unos labios que anteriormente besaba, el beso solo se veía interrumpido para tomar un poco de aire pero casi de inmediato reanudaban el pasional acto.

-**se siente tan genial besar esos labios, besar a Blaise, pero ¿solo soy un rato?- **ese pensamiento hizo reaccionar al pelirrojo, que empujó a Blaise con todas sus fuerzas dejando a Blaise sentado en el suelo mientras él se alejaba un poco e inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-**¿pero qué…- **los pensamientos del slytherin se vieron interrumpidos al ver las silenciosas lagrimas que derramaba su pelirrojo, si ahora era su pelirrojo.

-¿ya… ya lo sabes verdad? ¿Quién te…te lo dijo?- decía Ron entre sollozos

-¿de qué hablas a…- pero fue interrumpido por un grito de Ron

-¡NO MIENTAS! Ya sabes que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿por eso me besas? Para ver si es verdad, o para burlarte de mí-Ron se levantó del suelo y Blaise lo imito- claro a quien no le parece divertido reírse a costa del estúpido pelirrojo y pobretón de Ronald Wesley, puede que este enamorado de ti, y te amé como no he amado a nadie, pero eso no evita que deje de pensar que eres un maldito- Ron no espero respuesta del slytherin y se fue corriendo al castillo, llego a la sala común de Griffindor, subió a su cuarto se tiro a su cama, cerro las cortinas puso un hechizo silenciado y dejo salir su dolor.

Blaise estaba en shock jamás pensó que el pelirrojo sintiera eso por él, y mucho menos pensó que fuera correspondido - _**puede que este enamorado de ti, y te amé como no he amado a nadie, pero eso no evita que deje de pensar que eres un maldito- **_las palabras de ron se repitieron en la mente del moreno-__**joder ahora debe pensar que me estoy burlando o algo por el estilo, me dijo que me amaba, pero no deja de pensar que soy un maldito, yo y mi miedo a ser juzgado por los demás- **pensaba el ojos castaños, es que desde hace tiempo había descubierto que miraba mucho al menor de los hombres Wesley y no solo eso, si no que se descubría a si mismo preocupado por el pelirrojo cuando este no llegaba a alguna clase que compartían, y ahora que se sabe correspondido y de una manera tan intensa, no puede responder a esa declaración, y no por que no sintiera lo mismo, no sino que no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo, es que joder de solo pensar que era el causante de las lágrimas del pelirrojo el corazón se le apretujaba- **tengo que hablar con él, a la mierda lo que piensen los demás, de que lo conquisto como se debe lo conquisto- **pensó el slytherin mientras corría de regreso al castillo.

Después de que Ron saliera del comedor, Malfoy vio su oportunidad, se levantó de su asiento –Theo que era el único de los amigos de Draco que quedaba con él lo imito- se encaminaron a la mesa de los leones, siendo observados atentamente por todo ser viviente presente en el comedor, Harry siguiendo el consejo de su amigo Ron se sonrojo furiosamente y sonrió levemente.

-**es que si sigue poniendo esas caras no tendré más remedio que tirar a la mierda mi plan de "dile comentarios muy subidos de tono a Harry-cara-rajada-sexy-Potty para que caiga en tus manos para poder follar como posesos" y poner en practica uno "follate al súper violable e irresistible Harry Potter odioso salvador del mundo mágico en frente de todo para que quede claro a quien le pertenece el estúpido de san Potter"… sip ese me gusta más, pero que se sonroje es buena señal- **pensaba Draco mientras se dirigía a Harry

-¿se… se te ofrece algo Malfoy?- pregunto tímidamente Harry.

-me preguntaba si podíamos sentarnos con ustedes-dijo Draco –**que no me haya escuchado tan estúpido como creo que me escuche- **pensó Draco sorprendido por la forma tan amable que lo había dicho.

-¿y por qué querrías sentarte con nosotros? – pregunto Harry pero esta ves con un tierno puchero.

-es que, es…- trataba de buscar una excusa pero no se le ocurría ninguna –**joder por que no se me ocurre nada se supone que debería decir algo insinuante pero no se me ocurre nada- **pensaba Draco al verse sin excusa alguna.

Theo al ver a su amigo Draco en apuros, suspiro y dijo- es que Pansy es la única slytherin aquí y no queremos dejar a la única chica del grupo sola rodeada de leones, adema yo muero de ganas de alimentar a mi lindo Nev- dijo the mirando a su novio que tenía expresión de "soy una linda patata" mientras se sonrojaba.

Todos hicieron espacio para los nuevos invitados, Theo se sentó junto a Nev, que estaba sonrojado mientras dejaba que su novio lo alimentase, Draco se sentó cerca de Harry, MUY cerca, invadiendo la burbuja personal del moreno.

-Mal...Malfoy podrías hacer un poco de espacio- pidió amablemente Harry

-no quiero, así se me es más fácil meterte mano-dijo Draco para después beber un poco de jugo de calabaza, ya había regresado su tono arrogante.

-por favor, es que tu cercanía hace que se me erice la piel y hace que quiera que me toques- dijo Harry muy sonrojado ocultando sus ojos con su cabello.

Draco se atraganto con el jugo, y luego miro muy sorprendido a Harry- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto una vez que se recuperó-**ACASO ESCUCHE MAL, o por dios ¿Cómo PUEDE DECIR ESO Y TENER ESA CARA TAN TIERNA?- **se decía mentalmente Draco.

-lo que oíste- dijo simplemente Harry, deja pasar por alto el hecho de que Draco no se separó, que Pansy estaba riendo y muchas cosas más, pero no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que tenía ese sentimiento de que su mejor amigo lo necesitaba, era raro pero siempre que uno de sus mejores amigo necesitaba ayuda lo presentía, se levantó de golpe impresionando a todos a su alrededor.

-deja de meterle mano Malfoy- regaño Hermione.

-yo no hice nada- dijo Malfoy a la defensiva, Harry salió corriendo, no sabía dónde buscar, pero decidió ir a su dormitorio primero era el lugar más seguro ahí no había nadie a esas horas.

El gran comedor quedo impresionado, ¿Qué le había pasado al salvador del mundo mágico? ¿Acaso Malfoy lo había pellizcado bajo la mesa o algo así? era los murmullos que se escuchaban en el gran comedor.

-qué crees que le pase a Harry mione- pregunto Seamus sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo.

-tenía esa mirada- dijo Neville

-sí, Nev tiene razón- dijo Dean entendiendo a que se refería.

-un momento todos ¿me dicen que tiene Potter?- pregunto confundido Malfoy, ¿mirada? quien deducía algo por una mirada, a claro estaban con estúpidos Griffindor-**no estoy interesado, solo busco información- **se recordaba mentalmente el rubio, más bien disfrazaba lo que realmente sentía.

-esa es la mirada que pone Harry cuando uno de nosotros esta en apuros, o siente que lo necesitamos, es algo así como una especie de mama gallina con nosotros- explico Hermione

-pero no hay que negar que nadie te gana mione- dijo divertida Pansy

-yo más que todo me preocupo por reglas, notas y cosa así, pero Harry tiene ese sexto sentido que le dice que sufrimos por algo más grave, por ejemplo cuando Nev estaba muy triste porque no se sentía lo suficientemente bueno para Theo, nadie se había dado cuenta menos Harry, él si se percató y lo ayudo y reconforto- dijo Hermione explicando más a fondo la situación

-yo no sabía eso- dijo Theo mirando serio a Neville, el cual se sonrojo y se encogió en su asiento- luego hablaremos de eso- agrego serio

-**Potter cada vez me sorprende más- **pensó Malfoy viendo por donde salió el moreno de ojos verdes que lo venía trayendo loco-**solo lo quiero follar, es solo eso, no hay otro tipo de interés de por medio- **era el mantra que se decía Malfoy cada vez que se descubría a si mismo muy interesado o preocupado por el de ojos jade.

Harry corría por los pasillos, por un momento olvido a Malfoy, la clases, ser un uke tierno, todo, solo pensaba en encontrar a su pelirrojo amigo y rogar al universo que su corazonada eran simples Murciélagos que se alborotaban cada vez que estaba cerca del príncipe de las serpientes.

Subió los escalones que cada año le parecía que habían más, al fin llego dijo con algo de desespero la contraseño e ingreso, entro a la habitación, estaba en penumbras y un silencio de cementerio, pero se fijó que la cama de ron tenia las cortinas cerradas.

-**ron nunca deja las cortinas de su cama cerrada, a menos que tenga necesidades que atender- **pensó el Griffindor, se acercó poco a poco y corrió un poco las cortinas para asegurarse que ron no estaba ahí, su corazón dejo de palpitar por un segundo, para iniciar un salvaje palpitar, ahí en la cama sentado con las piernas encogidas con la cara escondida entre los brazos un Ronald Wesley que temblaba, y se escuchaban terribles lamentos y sollozos.

-Ron- susurro el moreno, el susodicho levanto la mirada y se abalanzo a los brazos de su mejor amigo- ya tranquilízate- decía el azabache tratando de consolar a su amigo.

-so… soy un es…estu…pido- decía entre sollozos ron.

-deja de decir esas cosas- consolaba Harry.

-es que… no … enti..endo ¿por… porque lo amo?... precisamente… a EL…-

Harry comprendió todo que le habría echo ese maldito slytherin.

-**ahora que recuerdo él no estaba en el comedor a la hora del desayuno, será que se enteró de los sentimientos de Ron y le jugo una broma pesada ¿por eso se sentaron las serpientes con nosotros? Para distraernos y dejar solo a Ron y Zabini pudiera molestarlo, estas me las paga, ese maldito de Blaise, y a mí que comenzaba a gustarme la idea de estar con el oxigenado de Malfoy- **pensaba Harry mientras su vena homicida crecía cada vez que escuchaba el llanto de el pelirrojo –**esto no se queda si- **fue su último pensamiento

Ron lloro y lloro hasta que Morfeo se apiado de él e hizo que callera en un profundo sueño, Harry miro la hora ya casi era la hora del almuerzo, salió con cuidado de la habitación a matar a ese infeliz que se atrevía a joder a su mejor amigo, las serpientes podían meterse todo lo que querían con él, pero llegar a hacer sufrir de esa magnitud a uno de sus amigos eso sí que no, dejo una nota para Ron en caso de que despertara, y fue a realizar un acto de asesinato.

Bajo las escaleras con cara de homicida, nadie se atrevía a siquiera dirigirle la palabra ya los leones conocían ese Harry en plan de papa que dice "aléjate de la virginidad de mi niño" y cuando el moreno estaba de ese modo era mejor no dirigirle la palabra.

Ginny vio pasar el moreno y pensó –**pobre del imbécil que hizo algo para molestar a Harry- **negó con la cabeza y se encamino a su sala común.

Harry iba por los pasillos del colegio en busca de esa serpiente inmunda, y recordó que esa hora tenía clases compartidas con slytherin, ya sabía donde se encontraban.

Un moreno slytherin estaba muy preocupado por lo que le dijo Hermione el pelirrojo no había asistido a clases esa mañana, ese sentimiento de culpa se había alojado muy bien en su pecho, le quedaba claro, que no era solo deseo lo que sentía por el pelirrojo amigo de Potter.

-**Harry no a asistido a clases, joder, y yo que pensaba sentarme con él, por lo que dice Granger debe estar con la comadreja, ¿y si decidió suicidarse con ese pelirrojo?, no eso sí que no, Harry no puede hacer eso, joder porque me siento tan preocupado por ese estúpido- **pensaba Draco fingiendo que la clase era muy interesante, pero Malfoy callo en cuenta de algo- **¿desde cuándo es Harry?- **se preguntó sorprendido el slytherin.

La clase termino para alegría de todos, salieron tranquilamente, los slytherin seguían con los Griffindor, y cada estudiante que los miraba quedaba en estado de shock o se desmallaban en medio del pasillo. Iban tranquilamente por los pasillo cuando vieron que se acercaba el moreno.

-¡Harry!- dijo alegre la castaña, pero su alegría se suprimió al ver la evidente cara homicida que tenía el moreno, Neville se acercó a Harry para tratar de evitar el asesinato, pero todo paso muy rápido si pestañeabas te lo perdías, Harry se abalanzo sobre Blaise Zabini y le asentó unos cuantos puñetazos, tirándolo al suelo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Zabini y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Ron?- pregunto chispeante de la rabia al moreno, Zabini sangraba por la comisura de su boca, Malfoy miraba sorprendido a su amigo y a Harry, jamás había visto al moreno tan furioso ni cuando en sus días de inmadurez se peleaban.

-yo…-

-¡Potter!- se escuchó la voz de minerva- ¿Qué está haciendo? Peleando en los pasillos, deje de pelearse con el señor Malfoy- dijo molesta la directora.

-profesora estoy aquí- dijo Malfoy algo divertido por la reacción de la profesora tan raro era no pelear con Harry.

Minerva vio que la victima de Harry era Zabini, los separo, y regaño a Blaise y dijo a Harry que le esperara en su despacho.

-ten esto presente Zabini- dijo Harry ya de pie y lejos de Blaise- acércatele a Ron y sabrás quien fue el que venció a Valdemoro, créeme no querrás conocerme- lo fusilo con la mirada y se fue al despacho de la directora.

-muy bien el show termino regresen a sus asuntos- dijo minerva a los estudiantes presentes

-**esa mirada, acaso Potter está enamorado del estúpido pelirrojo- **se preguntó Draco muy enojado- **un momento ¿Por qué me importa si le gusta o no?- **pero para esa pregunta no encontró respuesta…aun

-ahora si Nev, ya que estamos solos me dirás como es eso de que no te sentías lo suficiente para mí- dijo Theo con tono de reproche

-es que tú eres bueno en todo, eres muy lindo, seguro de ti…- Theo lo corto poniendo un dedo en los labios de su novio Griffindor

-no quiero que te compares conmigo, tu eres mil veces mejor que yo, eres noble, valiente eres la persona más hermosa e inocente que he conocido, y escúchame bien Neville Longbottom tú y solamente tú me hace sentir pleno y a despertó el amor que no he sentido por nadie, yo te amo por lo que eres y por quien ere ¿quedo claro?- dijo Theo algo sonrojado nunca se había sincerado tanto con una persona.

Neville tenía los ojos brillosos y un tierno sonrojo, Theo nunca le había dicho cosas tan bonitas- me quedo claro Theo, yo también te amo y mucho- Longbottom se perdió en la mirada de Theodore y se fundieron en un beso tierno lento y apasionado demostrando los sentimientos que tenían uno por el otro.

-quieren dejar de traspasar saliva- se escuchó la vos de un muy cabreado Draco Malfoy

-¿y ahora que te traes?- pregunto Theo con el ceño fruncido porque su rubio amigo había interrumpido en un momento muy importante para él y su pareja.

-que Potter me ha ignorado todo el día, y no se ha aparecido en las clases y no he podido insinuarle nada, todo por culpa de Blaise por querer meterse con esa comadreja y culpa de Wesley por robar la atención DE MI HARRY- gruño Draco

-jajajajajajajajajajaja- se reía fuertemente Theodore – ¿acaso estas celoso Draco? ¿y desde cuando Potter te pertenece?- pregunto muy divertido Nott

-no estoy celoso, y Potter me pertenece desde que lo decidí- dijo disgustado la rubia serpiente- **¿acaso estoy celoso por Potter? Claro tengo que reclamar lo que es mío, es eso, me siento así porque Potter es de mi propiedad- **pensó disimulando su sorpresa Draco

-si es de ayuda…- pero Neville se calló al ver la mirada fulminante que le dirigía Draco

-no te atrevas Draco- dijo amenazante Theo- continúa Nev- dijo con una sonrisa a su novio

-bueno, Harry no tiene ningún sentimiento romántico hacia Ron, o cualquier Griffindor, yo diría que siente cosas es por ti Malfoy- dijo Neville con una sonrisa conciliadora- y si recuerdas lo que discutimos en la mesa Harry es más bien el padre que se preocupa por la virginidad de sus hijos- agrego divertido- pero yo no dije nada

-bueno ya que Neville te dijo lo que piensa me voy con MI novio a disfrutar nuestra compañía, porque yo si estoy seguro de mis sentimiento por Nev, y no disfrazo mi amor por el con deseo y lujuria, no como otros- dijo "casualmente" Nott llevándose de la mano a Neville que sonreí, y se despedía con un gesto de Malfoy

-**soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido- **era lo único que pensaba Blaise – **ahora Potter piensa que me aproveché de los sentimientos de Ron, joder, joder, joder, tengo que arreglar esto, y eso quiere decir que me tengo que ganar a Potter, para que me deje la fiesta en paz con Ron pero que no parezca que quiero estar con él porque después Draco me crucia el culo por acercarme demasiado a su "objeto de deseo" bah que diga de una vez por todas que está enamorado de ese Griffindor y ya- **pensaba Blaise

Harry se encontraba en la oficina de la directora del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts

-muy bien joven Potter, comprendo que usted siempre ha defendido a sus amigos pero golpear a otro estudiante es ya muy diferente es un comportamiento que no pienso permitir en este colegio, primero se disculpara con el señor Zabini y se encargara de limpiar el salón de pociones al final del día por dos semanas ¿quedo claro?- impuso la directora

-quedo claro, menos pedir disculpas a Zabini, ese no merece disculpas merece un escarmiento, si quiere que me disculpe con que él, que el slytherin ofrezca una disculpa bien dada a Ron y no se le acerque en lo que le queda de vida- dijo Harry serio

-señor Potter usted no es quien para decirme que hacer, se disculpara con el señor Zabini quiera o no, ahora salga de mi oficina y regrese a su sala común- dijo airada la directora

Harry salió de la dirección conteniendo las ganas de cerrar la puerta con un portazo y evitar más problemas caminaba distraído por los pasillos cuando sintió que lo metían a fuerzas en un salón en desuso.

-¿Qué mierda?- fue lo único que dijo el moreno

-asustado Potter- o si Harry conocía esa voz

-para nada Malfoy ¿Qué coño quieres? No estoy de humor- dijo el Griffindor

-me gustabas más cuando te sonrojabas y sonreías tímidamente después de decir cosas sucias- dijo Draco acercando su cuerpo al de Harry que estaba pegado en la puerta del salón

Harry cuando sintió ese exquisito cuerpo pegado al suyo callo en cuenta de su situación, él en un salón en desuso, sin testigos, a solas con Malfoy exquisitamente pegado a su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo ni planearlo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

-así está mucho mejor Potter- susurro en el oído del moreno Draco

-¿Qué… que quieres?- la timidez de Harry regreso, olvidando su enojo, es que la cercanía de Draco lo enervaba, además no sabía por qué pero le gustaba como Draco lo miraba cuando se portaba sumiso y tímido.

-pues quería que me prestaras mas atención, me gusta cuando soy solo yo al que miras, me calienta cuando me miras el culos creyendo que no noto que me miras, disfruto tu mirada de frustración cuando caes en cuenta que no estás conmigo, me encanta como te sonrojas cuando te digo algo sucio, y me gustaría cumplir los mil sueños húmedos que tengo contigo cada noche, odio la frustración que siento cuando al despertar veo que es un sueño y tengo que calmar mi deseo pero para mí desgracia no lo calmo con tu cuerpo- finalizo Draco chupando el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry para bajar y depositar un beso en el cuello de Harry, mientras este soltaba un quedo gemido.

-Draco- susurro Harry antes de que unos labios se posaran sobre los suyos.

Joder, por Salazar, Morgana y cada uno de los putos magos de la historia, si alguien le hubiese dicho que besar a Harry se sentiría tan malditamente exquisito hace mucho que lo hubiese hecho, joder y pensar en todos los años que había perdido peleando por los pasillos con el moreno, era una batalla, más que deliciosa y muy placentera, era como una de sus peleas pasadas, solo que más agradable, una indescriptible batalla donde los guerreros eran esas sonrosadas y húmedas leguas, que buscaban dominar la boca del otro, ninguno de los dos cedía, Harry puede que sea torpe y demás, pero demostraba que a la hora de besar era un maldito experto, Draco de solo pensar que esa boca había tocado otros labios le hervía la sangre, esos labios que solo merecía ser de él, mordió el labio inferior de Harry haciendo que el moreno gimiera muy alto, la cosa se estaba poniendo muy caliente.

El Griffindor poso sus brazos en el cuello de Draco para fusionarse mejor con ese cuerpo tan caliente que le hacía delirar y ver estrellitas mucho mejores que las que estudiaba en la clase de astronomía- **joder siento que me voy a quemas Draco es tan excitante, me gustaría que cada maldito día de mi vida me haga sentir de esta forma tan deseado y amado de esta manera que se siente tan malditamente bien- **eran los pensamiento que tenía Harry durante el beso, beso que se interrumpía solo por la falta de aire pero que casi al instante se reanudaba esa ardua batalla que solo les hacía sentirse deseosos y excitados.

-**hacerte mío todas las noche, mañanas tardes, cada momento por el resto de mi vida, demostraste que solo yo puedo besarte, desearte y amarte como ningún otro, joder, joder- **era los pensamiento del rubio

Rompieron el beso, quedaron con los labios rojos e anchado, con las pupilas doladas mostrando el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, pensaban en sentirse amados, y amar pero sus orgullos y prejuicios les impedían, disfrazando esos sentimientos de amor, con lujuria y deseo, sin sentimientos de por medios, o eso era lo que querían hacer creer al otro. Se miraron a los ojos, congelados en shock como si a través de sus ojos pudieran decir cada uno de sus sentimientos, como su fueran libros que se leían solos, el miedo se reflejó en los ojos jade, y angustia se reflejó en los ojos plata, sentimientos negativo que hacían sentir temor e inseguridad en el contrario, el ambiente se enfrió dejando un mar de confusiones en esas mentes orgullosas incapaces de aceptar que sus corazones ya habían elegido.

Draco se alejó de Harry como si quemara, el moreno se abrazó así mismo como si así pudiera amarrar las emociones que estaba encerrando en un rincón ignorando el hecho de que tal vez deberían darse una oportunidad, NO, se dijeron solo era deseo y ganas de un buen polvo, pensaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Harry casi corrió a la puerta, no iba a mentir, corrió con mucho más miedo del que sintió cuando creía que moriría en el bosque prohibido en manos de Valdemoro, pero antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, dijo en vos bajita- nos vemos mañana Draco-

-nos vemos mañana Harry- respondió Malfoy inconscientemente, y el moreno desapareció por la puerta.

Continuara…..

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Pantomhive**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demasiado directo**

**_Soy mi propia beta disculpen los errores que pase por alto_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias a los Rumores**

Harry ya estaba lejos, muy lejos del salón en el que se había besado con Draco, su corazón tenía un salvaje palpitar, y su cara ardía, era obvio que estaba muy sonrojado. No iba a mentir ese beso fue el mejor que había tenido. Toco sus labios con sus dedos recordando lo que se sentía besar eso jugosos y sonrosados labios del príncipe de las serpientes.

Pero había un detalle en todo eso, sip, a Harry Potter le maravillo ese beso, y no en el sentido de "te daré tan duro por el culo que no podrás sentarte bien sin recordar lo que en tenerme dentro de ti en mucho tiempo", bueno si sintió eso, pero era algo más, un calorcito que se instalaba en el pecho y ese sentimiento extraño que no sabía cómo llamar, y además se sintió realmente dolido cuando Draco se separa de él tan brusco como si a Draco le diera asco el moreno.

**-mejor dejo de pensar en idioteces y me regreso a la sala común**- pensó el moreno guardando en un rincón de su mente

Draco se recostó a la pared y se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, llevó sus manos a su rubio cabello y las enredó en el.

**-¿por qué no puedo pensar con claridad? Odio no saber que siento**- pensaba frustrado Draco, su corazón latía salvajemente, sentía la necesidad de ir tras el moreno y no dejarlo ir nunca más, y odiaba sentirse así, no sabía cómo llamar a esas nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba, el que siempre tenía control sobre sus emociones, le resultaba molesto no saber que tenia o que sentía-**debo ignorar esto, seguiré con el plan de follarme al estúpido de Potter, luego cuando me canse de él lo destruiré lo humillare y todo será como antes, lo que siento es emoción porque estoy logrando que Potter caiga en mi trampa si es eso**- pensaba Draco disfrazando lo que realmente sentía, estaba seguro que no dejaría que más nada se le descontrolara ahora mismo iba a actuar enserio -prepárate Potter ahora sabrás que tan buen seductores somos los Malfoy- y con este pensamiento Draco salió del salón pero antes de salir le echo una última mirada al lugar donde había besado por primera vez los labios del moreno.

Pero lo que Draco no tenía en mente, es que el amor es algo que no se planea, y tal vez las cosas no se den como el quiere, el amor es algo curioso y en un lugar que está rodeado de magia las cosas nunca resultan como uno lo espera.

Cuando Harry entro a la sala común de Griffindor ésta era un desastre, Seamus y Dean agarraban a Ginny de los brazos Neville estaba aferrado a las piernas de la pelirroja, mientras ella forcejeaba y daba gritos insultando a toda la familia de estos.

-QUE ME SUELTEN HIJOS DE SUS GRANDISIMAS MADRES, DEJENME VOY A MATAR A ESE DESGRACIADO, YA VERA SI SE METE CON UN WEASLY SE METE CONTODOS-

-tranquila Gin, Harry ya le dio unos puñetazos- decía Dean

-ME DA IGUAL SI EL MISMO GODRIC GRIFFINDOR LO ABOFETEA PERO YO LO MATO-

-¿quiero saber?- pregunto Harry a Hermione al salir de la sorpresa por la escena.

-ya se enteró de lo que paso entre Zabini y Ron- dijo la castaña bloqueando el paso de la salida junto a Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown

-Ginny cálmate- dijo Harry acercándose a la pelirroja

-¡calmarme dices! ¡CALMARME DICES! Ese hijo de puta hizo llorar a mi hermano, y eso no se lo permito, solo Bill, Percy, George, Fred y yo tenemos permitido molestarlo, PERO QUE ESE MAL NACIDO LO HAGA SENTIR TAN MAL, ¡NUNCA! ES MI HERMANO Y NO TOLERO QUE OTRO VENGA A JODERLE LA VIDA- gritaba Ginny histérica, es que sus amigos no entendían que sus hermanos eran muy importantes para ella, después de la guerra y de que su hermano Fred por poco muere se juró que apreciaría y cuidaría mas a sus hermanos mayores, ella era la menor y la única chica, y sus hermanos siempre la han cuidado en especial Ron así que ella quería redimirle de alguna manera.

-comprendo tu punto, pero esa no es forma de resolver esto, nos meteremos en problemas, ¡yo ya estoy castigado! Además tu mejor que nadie sabe de los sentimiento de Ron por Zabini debemos interferir pero con cuidado, porque podríamos hacer más daño a Ron- dijo Harry haciendo entrar en razón a la pelirroja

-está bien pero, sus cuatro cosas le voy a decir a esa serpiente rastrera, es que me va a oír, pero ahora le escribiré a Fred y George, si me disculpan- dicho esto Ginny subió a su habitación

-muy bien la voy a acompañar no vaya a ser y destruya el dormitorio de chicas- dijo Hermione y Lavender Brown La acompaño.

Harry vio subir a las chicas y decidió ir a ver como estaba Ron

Entro a su habitación y vio que Ron observaba el atardecer por la ventana.

-¿cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Harry cerrando la puerta tras de si

-mucho mejor, disculpo lo de esta mañana- dijo Ron mirando a Harry

Harry no dijo nada solo negó restándole importancia, el pelirrojo tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, se veía acabado y muy triste

-¿vas a bajar a cenar?- pregunto Harry

-tengo que hacerlo no quiero preocupar a Ginny, sabes, ella vino y me trajo el almuerzo, estaba preocupada y le dije lo que paso con Blaise- dijo Ron

-pues pensé en algo como eso, está muy enojada-

-lo sé, pero no le hará nada, le dije que no lo hiciera, Harry lo amo tanto que duele, y el no ser correspondido lo hace aun peor- dijo Ron con tanto dolor en sus ojos que Harry no aguanto más y abrazo a su amigo, odiaba ver a su pelirrojo amigo así, su amigo siempre estaba alegre con ese toque de despistado que ocultaba una gran inteligencia, porque Ron le había demostrado más de una vez que era muy listo.

-ya ron no te pongas así, sabes tienes que demostrar que eres fuerte, después de todo eres un Weasley- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-tienes razón, voy a bañarme para quitarme el aspecto de muerto- dijo ron con una pequeña sonrisa

Harry solo se echó a reír, así era que le gustaba ver a su amigo

El gran comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes, todos riendo, comiendo, y más que obvio Conversando de los acontecimientos de ese día

-sí, es cierto yo los vi- decía una chica de hufflepuff a sus compañeros

-es imposible, debes estar loca- dijo uno de los chicos hufflepuff

-que te digo que es verdad- decía indignada la chica porque no le creían

-yo estaba con ella, y es verdad Harry Potter golpeo a Blaise Zabini y le dijo muy furioso que se alejara de SU Ron- dijo un 2 chico

-ves que es verdad- dijo la chica

-eso no es raro Weasley y Potter siempre están juntos, lo raro es ver a Draco Malfoy y sus amigos con los amigos de Harry Potter, ¡cuando los vi me desmaye de la impresión!- dijo una segunda chica

-pff eso no es nada yo tengo algo mucho mejor- dijo una Ravenclaw que se unió a la conversación

-¿así?- preguntaron el grupo de hufflepuff interesados

-pues sí, resulta que vi a Harry salir de un salón en desuso sonrojado, agitado, con la ropa algo desarreglada- dijo orgullosa la chica por tener un tema de conversación más jugoso

-¿de verdad?- pregunto asombrada una de las chicas hufflepuff

-pero esa no es la mejor parte ¿saben quién salió al rato después de Harry?-los hufflepuff negaron- pues nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy-los chico la miraban muy asombrado- ja' eso de Harry y Ron es nada más que cosa de hermanos, pero si me preguntan se me hace más lógico una relación apasionada y secreta entre el príncipe de las serpientes y el niño dorado.

-¿estás loca? Ellos se odian- dijo el moreno hufflepuff

-no, solo soy una chica que pasaba en el momento oportuno en el lugar oportuno, además no han visto como se buscan con la mirada, tanta obsesión debe significar algo, piensen en esto del odio al amor hay un solo paso- la chica se despidió y se fue a su mesa pavoneándose de saber algo sorprendente, en menos de 10 minutos todo Hogwarts aseguraba que habían visto a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy hacer cositas malas en un salón en desuso, otros re juraban que más de una vez lo habían visto tener un cita en Hosmed, unos cuantos decían que era obvio que los chico no sacaban a la luz su relación por las malas lenguas y evitar el hostigamiento de la prensa.

Cuando Harry entro al gran comedor con sus amigos todos lo miraban con risa, otros con aprobación, algunos con negación, y las fangirl solo se reían y lo señalaban

-¿me dicen que hice ahora?- pregunto el moreno llegando a su mesa

Pero antes de que Parvati respondiera entro Draco con su grupo de amigos, se sentaron el mesa de su casa, slytherin, y sucedió lo mismo todos lo miraban y señalaban solo que señalaban a Harry y después al rubio

-y ahora que le pasa a la gente de este colegio- dijo Draco en un gruñido

Las serpientes solo se limitaron a reír disimuladamente

-ahora si me dicen que pasa- dijo Harry

-veras- comenzó Parvati- es que todos saben que eres el novio y amante secreto de Draco, saben de tus citas escondidas en Hosmed con él, de los momentos fogosos con el rubio en los salones en desuso, y que no sacan a relucir su relación por la prensa y por miedo a lo que piense la gente, pero no te preocupes los Griffindor te apoyamos, yo en lo personal pienso que son lindos y todo eso, además ...- después de eso Harry no escucho más nada, procesaba la información poco a poco.

-**¿amante de Draco?, no me molesta pero de dónde sacaron eso, además ¡¿NOVIO?! Desde cuándo, ¿será que alguien nos vio en la tarde cuando nos besamos?- **pensaba Harry pasando la información y por lo que veía sus amigos igual, Ginny solo decía que ya era hora, Neville decía que las cosas si avanzaban rápido entre ellos, Hermione negaba con una sonrisa, y ron...

-¿QUE TU QUE?-grito el pelirrojo

-Shhhh- chito Harry- eso es mentira- dijo rojo de la vergüenza- **bueno en parte-** pensó el ojos verdes

-no me chites ¿cómo es que todos dicen eso?- pregunto ron

-no sé, solo son rumores falsos, además, solo nos hemos besado, y fue una sola vez, pero de novios, amantes secreto y esas estupideces no es verdad, y tu mejor que nadie sabe que es lo que sucede entre Draco y yo- dijo Harry

-¿desde Malfoy es Draco? – pregunto burlona Hermione

-no ayudas, salir con una slytherin te esta influenciando- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido pero igual de rojo. Hermione solo se limitó a reír

Draco estaba sorprendido por las preguntas de esa niña

-¿es cierto que eres el novio secreto de Harry Potter? ¿Y que se van a casar cuando terminen la escuela? ¿Y que se ven en secreto en los salones en desuso? ¿Y que se aman? ¿Y que tú puedes tener bebes? ¿Eso es posible? ¿Acaso no les molestara a tus padres que tu novio sea un mestizo? ...-

-¿de donde sacas eso?- pregunto Draco con el ceño fruncido

-lo dicen en todas las mesas- dijo la niña de pelo negro y ojos azules

Draco dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los leones específicamente por donde se encontraba Harry y sus amigos, y lo vio dándose golpes suavecitos en la frente en la mesa, se le veía las orejas rojas y por la expresión de Ron ya sabía de qué hablaban

**-¿casarme con Potter? ¿Yo con bebes de Potter y míos? Harry james Malfoy Potter, no se oye nada mal-** prenso Draco se levantó de su mesa ante la atenta mirada de todos incluso profesores, se dirigió donde estaba Harry, el moreno lo miro sorprendido, y muy sonrojado, Harry miraba a Draco hacia arriba aun permanecía sentado.

-**esta frente a mí, que hago, por Morgana mi cara arde debo estar muy sonrojado, AAAAHHH! Que haga algo, que me golpee lo que sea, por dios que haga algo**- pensaba el moreno mientras veía esos hermosos ojos plata

Draco se inclinó y beso dulcemente esos labios, que se abrieron por la sorpresa la cual aprovecho para colar su lengua por eso dulce cavidad, Harry correspondió al beso, sentir de nuevo esos labios sobre los suyos era maravilloso. Todo el gran comedor contuvo la respiración, esa era una escena tierna, para ellos era una confirmación de los rumores, cuando en realidad era apenas la aceptación de sentimiento.

Se separaron del beso lentamente y Draco apoyó su frente en la del moreno.

-Al parecer ya no quiero solo desahogar mi deseo contigo- susurro Draco solo para Harry

**-¿a no?-** indago en un susurro Harry- ¿**QUE ESTA PANSADO? Eso, eso... Eso quiere decir...**- pensaba el Griffindor

-al parecer me estoy enamorando de ti- dijo el rubio

Harry miro sorprendido a Draco -**enamorándose de mí, eso quiere decir que quiere algo serio conmigo, que le digo, no sé qué siento, pero es que, que difícil, me pone tan nervioso su prénsense quiero abrazarlo y fundirme con él, sentirme querido y necesitado, yo quiero amarlo y necesitarlo, ¿eso es amor?, si en definitiva es amor- **Harry sonrió y dijo- que coincidencia, yo igual- se dieron un beso corto, pero satisfactorio para ambos, y Draco se sentó con los leones esa noche, y para sorpresa de mucho Ron al fin sonrió en ese triste día para él, se alegraba por su amigo, al fin reconocía lo que sentía por estúpidos rumores.

Todo Hogwarts era consciente de la relación de Draco y Harry, pero lo que no sabían era que la relación entre los mejores amigos del moreno y el rubio eran complicada, Harry no le daba oportunidad alguna a Blaise para aclarar las cosas con el pelirrojo, y cuando creía que el niño de oro dejaba a su pelirrojo aparecía la hermana de este y le echaba las señoras amenazas aun recordaba la última.

_Flash back_

Blaise se dirigía al campo de Quidditch le dijeron que ron estaba ahí cuando iba llegando se encontró con una furiosa y salvaje Ginny

-¿se puede saber a dónde vas?-pregunto apretando los puños

-iba a hablar con Ron- dijo simplemente Blaise, pero gran error

-si quieres hablar con el tendrás que pasar sobre mí, y te advierto que no dudare en lanzarte una maldición que convertirá a tu amiguito en un simple pedazo de carne que solo servirá para ir al baño ¿me explique bien?- dijo Ginny con la cara más macabra que poseía.

-perfectamente- Blaise sonrió nerviosamente y se fue apretando el paso esa niña cuando quería daba miedo

_The end flash back_

Pero Blaise estaba decidido conquistaría a Ron cueste lo que cueste, aunque tuviera que pasar sobre Harry-el-que-venció-homicida-sobre-protector-mano-dura-Potter y sobre Ginny-lanzadora-de-maldiciones-cortadoras-de-penes-terrorifica-weasley.

Si, y lo mejor su primer movimiento llegaría a la mañana siguiente.

Continuara...

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	4. Chapter 4

**Demasiado Directo **

**_Soy mi propia beta disculpen los errores que pase por alto_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cartas misteriosas.**

Blaise estaba nervioso, se encontraba sentado en la mesa más apartada de la entrada de las tres escobas, era sábado o sea que le correspondía la salida a Hosmed, y la ayuda estaba cerca, escucho que alguien tosía en frente de él.

-bien, estamos aquí, tu carta nos convenció bastante, pero más vale que por tu bien sea cierto lo que decía en ella- dijo uno de los recién llegados

-te ayudaremos con Ronald Weasley, más vale que tus sentimientos sean sinceros porque sabrás de lo que somos capas- dijo el segundo

Blaise asintió y dijo- realmente agradezco que me crean, mis sentimientos por Ron son 100% sinceros, pero debido a mi estúpida cobardía perdí el momento adecuado para decirles mis sentimientos, por eso recurrí a ustedes, por favor siéntense- los hombres se sentaron frente a Blaise

-hiciste bien, muy bien- dijo el primer hombre

-¿tienes alguna idea de cómo lo conquistaras?- pregunto el segundo

-estaba pensando en darle regalos y cosas de ese estilo- dijo Blaise

-tu idea no está mal ¿pero si Ginny y Harry no te dejan acercártele como se los darás?- pregunto el segundo con tono de burla

-en eso tienen razón- dijo el slytherin

-veras, podrás llamar anticuado a Ron pero el aun cree en las miradas profundas, en los besos con dulzura, cree en las cartas que al leerlas lo hacen enrojecer las mejillas, creée en esas relaciones largas y eternas, en pocas palabras aún cree en el amor- dijo el primer hombre

-lo que mi hermano quiere decir, es que tienes que hacer es de admirador secreto, envíale cartas que salgan de ti, detalles simples…-

-eso detalles son los que lo enamoran- dijo el segundo interrumpiendo a su hermano

-si eso, y cosas así, ingéniatelas, diviértete conquistando al pequeño Roni- dijo el primero

-bueno es tarde y hay que regresar al trabajo- el par se levantóo dispuesto a irse y Blaise dijo

-Fred, George… Gracias- dijo el slyterin extrañado pues no acostumbraba a agradecer

Los pelirrojos se miraron, sonrieron-no hay porque, tus intenciones parecen honestas- dijo George metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo tratando de parecer despreocupado

-nuestro tonto hermano menor merece ser feliz, y si eso significa estar con una vil serpiente como tu ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para impedirlo?- dijo Fred con total diversión y burla en su voz, ¿qué es la vida sin hacer Bullying?

-pero recuerda cual será tu pago en caso de que hagas sufrir a nuestro hermano- dijo George con una cara tétrica

Blaise solo asintió y vio a los hermanos partir de las tres escobas-¿**que tienen los Weasley que dan tanto miedo?, ¿y cuál es ese extraño fetiche por amenazar?, amare a Ron con todo, no quiero ser el conejillo de indias de ese par- **pensó Blaise mientras le recorría un escalofrió

Harry y Draco estaba cerca de la casa de los gritos, mantenían una conversación amena, relajada cómoda…

-¿es que acaso no entiendes que no me nace?- pregunto borde Harry

Bueno, lo admito no era una conversación llena de palabras dulces

-pero es que no entiendo por qué la comadrejita y tú no dejan que Blaise se acerque a la comadreja- dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido

-¡sabes que!, si vas a seguir con la misma mierda me voy, y no me sigas a menos que quieras quedarte sin mi virginidad- dijo Harry furioso

-¿no te atreverías?- pregunto Draco mirando a Harry entre divertido y asustado- espera un momento ¿virginidad? ¿Acaso eres …-

-si, soy virgen ¿algún problema?, porque si es un problema puedo buscar a cualquiera por ahí para que me desvirgue y luego seguirás tu- dijo Harry con furia en los ojos, al parecer la conversación ya no se trataba del Blaise y Ron

-¿pero qué estupideces dices? ¿Acaso crees que soy tan hijo de puta?- pregunto entre asombrado y furioso el rubio

-¡no se! dime tu, toda mi vida escolar has jodido la vida de mis amigos y la mía, disfrutabas que todo estuviera en mi contra, es mas ¿cómo no sé si esta "relación" no es más que una estúpida trampa? Es eso Malfoy ¿quieres verme humillado? ¿Acaso quieres enamorarme más de lo que ya estoy para matarme de una depresión? ¿Eso es la que quieres Draco?- dijo muy furioso Harry entre dientes conteniendo las lagrimas

-**¿enamorado de mí?, yo pensé que solo era Un rato, al parecer no es una venganza por parte de Harry**- pensó Draco, pero cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante- ¿por qué dices eso? Si quisiera humillarte, no me rebajaría a gritar que estaba a tu merced y que era tuyo como tú eras mío en pleno comedor ¿qué más tengo que hacer para que creas que soy completamente sincero?- dijo Draco furioso sonrojándose por recordar tan bochornoso momento

_Flash back_

_Harry y Draco ya tenías 2 semanas de relación a pesar de unas que otras discusiones, y las diferencias se habían entendido, y aprendían a controlar sus impulsos violentos, y poco a poco la relación entre el chico dorado y el príncipe de las serpientes iba progresando satisfactoriamente._

_Esa mañana estaban desayunando en la mesa de los leones, claro hablamos de Pansy y Draco, Theo estaba en la mesa de los slytherin ya que Harry y Ginny no quería que Blaise se acercara a Ron por lo tanto Theodore le hacia compañía a Blaise junto a su novio Neville, y Crabbe y Goyle._

_Entraron las lechuzas con el correo de los estudiantes y Gripe la nueva lechuza de Harry le dejo un sobre con una nota, el moreno dio de su comida a Gripe y esta prendió el vuelo para marcharse. (El nombre "Gripe" idea de mi mejor amiga)_

_La nota fuera del sobre decía:_

_"El contenido de esta carta solo lo podrás leer tu Harry Potter, cualquiera que pase por ahí o este de mirón vera pergaminos en blanco, espero te sirva de ayuda lo que compartiré contigo" _

_Harry quedo extrañado, miro el sobre extrañado temiendo de que en cualquier momento saliera Valdemort o algo por el estilo_

_-__**deja lo infantil Harry, a lo mejor es una fan que no quiere que Draco sepa que me escribe**__- se dijo mentalmente Harry_

_-¿qué sucede Harry? ¿Malas noticias?- pregunto Hermione_

_Draco miraba interesado el sobre__**-¿qué dirá?-**__ pensó_

_-nada de otro mundo- Harry abrió el sobre confiando en las palabras de la nota y repitiendo una y otra vez que era de una fan loca_

_"Querido Harry, no sabes quién soy, pero yo si se quién eres..._

_-__**es obvio**__- pensó Harry rodando los ojos, era de una fan loca, o eso creía_

_...Eres la puta de Malfoy..._

_**-¿QUE?-**__pensó Harry_

_...¿Sorprendió?, veras estúpido Potter, yo se dé buena fuente que Malfoy solo está contigo para coger, ¿es que acaso un Malfoy se ha visto envuelto con un sangre sucia o un asqueroso mestizo como tú? Déjame responder, pues obvio no, Jajajaja, disfrutare ver tu cara cuando leas esta carta, sabes Draco Malfoy es mío, acaso no te has preguntado de cuando acá tanto amor, es que crees que Malfoy está interesado en ti, pues te equivocas, él no te quiere, solo eres un hueco con el que puede joder._

_Espero abras los ojos y entiendas que solo eres un objeto sexual para Draco, además él es únicamente mío_

_ATT: una amiga"_

_Harry miro la carta horrorizada, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido?_

_-Harry que sucede ¿por qué tiemblas?- preguntaba una asustada Hermione_

_-compañero ¿malas noticias?- pregunto Ron preocupado por la expresión de Harry_

_Draco solo le arranco la carta de las manos a Harry e iba a leerla pero solo veía un pergamino en blanco -¿qué es esto?-pregunto_

_-¿Potter es muy grave?- pregunto esta vez Pansy_

_-Dra...Draco ¿por qué esta ...con... Conmigo?- pregunto con la voz quebrada el ojos jade_

_-por qué me gustas- dijo Draco preocupado__**-¿qué tiene que ver eso con la carta?-**__ pensó_

_-es mentira, no puede ser verdad... tu...tu eres un sangre pura...yo soy un...un mes...mestizo, tus padres no... No me querrán... además siempre me has odiado - decía Harry con la respiración agitada, realmente le dolía el contenido de la carta, el siempre había soñado con ser amado y amar incondicionalmente y cuando creía encontrarlo le llegaba esa carta._

_Draco arrugo la carta, con un hechizo de fuego la quemo, se levantó de su asiento, se subió a la mesa siendo observado por todos- escuchen papanatas, quiero que les quede claro a todos y cada uno de ustedes Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black estoy a la merced de Harry James Potter Evans, soy únicamente de él, así como él es UNICAMENTE MIO, así que aquel que aprecie su vida nos dejara la vida en paz a menos que quieran sufrir terribles consecuencias- dijo Draco con una sonrisa que te crispaba los nervios_

_-cof, cof, cof- se escuchó- señor Malfoy me acompaña a mi oficina- dijo la directora Mcgonagall_

_Draco levemente sonrojado se bajó de la mesa, erguido orgulloso de su reciente demostración de amor, beso a Harry y dijo- espero haya quedado claro que estoy loco por ti- dicho eso se fue atrás de la directora con la frente en alto_

_The end flash back_

-es solo que me resulta imposible- dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, Draco se acercó a Harry levanto su mentó, beso la mejilla derecha, luego la izquierda, la frente y por ultimo dejo un dulce beso en el delirio del Malfoy los labios de Harry.

-te seré sincero Harry, no soy perfecto, tampoco alguien que te dirá poemas cada 5 minutos, que te diré a cada hora que te quiero, no te digo que no cometeré errores, porque sé que los cometeré, soy un humano, con pensamientos estúpidos no tengo idea de lo que es el amor, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de amar sinceramente, pero te puedo decir que siempre estaré para ti, que respetare tus decisiones y aprenderemos juntos a respetar nuestras diferencia, que te conquistare y demostrare mi amor con los pequeños detalle, que cada día viviremos aventuras diferente para no caer en la monotonía, hay muchas cosas que no puedo explicar pero algo es seguro quiero que te quede claro que estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que aceptes poco a poco mi amor por ti- dijo Draco sonrojado, con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas que resbalaban por las rojas mejillas de Harry

-es lo más lindo que me has dicho- dijo Harry sonriendo

-no le digas a nadie- dijo Draco mirando a otro lado

-no, esas palabra son solo mías, así que no lo diré, pero, sé que he dicho que quiero que me poseas y es verdad, es solo que no me siento listo- dijo Harry

Draco abrazo a Harry y susurro en el oído- te esperare cuando estés listo mi gatito-

Harry miro a Draco a los ojos y lo beso, lento y suave, demostrando en ese beso lo que sentía.

Un beso lleno de sentimiento, un beso que era observado por alguien.

-disfrútalo maldito Potter... Mientras dure- susurro la espectadora que se escondía tras un árbol

Blaise estaba en la floristería comprando una que otra flor, pero cada una con un mismo propósito, conquistar a Ron.

-muy bien joven serian 20 galeones- dijo la anciana

Blaise pago las flores y la anciana coloco un hechizo para que las flores no se marchitaran tan rápido.

Zabini salió de la tienda, y se encamino al castillo tenia mucho que organizar.

Ron estaba con Ginny cuando vio a Blaise pasar con varia flores, al pelirrojo se le ensombreció la mirada.

-**valla al parecer Blaise tiene novia**- pensó ron

Ginny al ver a su hermano de esa manera, lo jalo del brazo y se lo llevo a las tres escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla

Hermione estaba sentada en el patio de las escuela estaba disfrutando su día libre, ese día no le apetecía ir a Hosmed, Pansy dijo que necesitaba unas cosas, pero que cuando regresara la buscaría para cenar juntas, en la mesa de slytherin ese día le tocaba a la morena hacer compañía a Blaise, Hermione ya conocía la parte de Blaise, se enojó mucho cuando se lo dijo

_Flash Back_

_Hermione estaba en la sala común de slytherin con Pansy, cuando vio a Blaise y su lado mama gallina salió a flote_

_-a ti te quería ver- dijo fríamente la castaña_

_-ya sé por dónde vienes- dijo Blaise, miro a la castaña- conoces la versión de Ron ahora escucha la mía, no lo bese para burlarme de sus sentimientos, fue un impulso hace mucho que descubrí que me gustaba, y tenerlo ahí bajo de mi fue tan perfecto que no pude evitar besarlo y descubrir que era correspondido me dejo en shock, no respondí a tiempo para hacerle ver que también lo amo, y he tratado de arreglar este enredo, pero Potter y la hermana de Ron no me dejan acercarme, si no me crees bien, pero de todas formas lo arreglare, y te pido que no le digas nada a nadie, mi plan de conquistarlo se vería muy afectado eso también va para los curiosos que se quedaron a escuchar- dijo Blaise, lo último lo dijo refiriéndose a sus compañeros de casa que "casualmente" pasaban por ahí _

_La reacción de la morena fue de incredulidad, pero luego de una afirmación de Pansy suspiro resignada y le dijo -más te vale solucionar esto pronto, Ron está muy triste, ya no parece el torpe chico que siempre estaba feliz-_

_-no te preocupes, ya falta poco-_

_-pero atrévete a hacerle más daño, y sabrás quien es la chica del trio dorado- dijo Hermione jalando a la castaña fuera de la sala común_

_The en flash back_

Lo difícil fue Harry, pero ella le dijo _mantén cerca a tus amigos y aún más a tus enemigos, _de lo cual se arrepintió, porque Harry se enojó y se fue a buscar a Draco, desde que recibio la carta el moreno estaba raro, y muy dudoso con respecto a su relación, es que era tan tonto para no fijarse en la manera que lo miraba Draco, esa mirada reflejaba absoluto amor y devoción, bah chicos quien los entiende, por eso ella tenía una hermosa morena novia, claro, pervertida, mala, y muy sexy, aun recordaba lo que le había hecho en clases de DCAO

_Flash back_

_Cerro sus piernas fuertemente y se mordí el labio inferior tan fuerte, que le sangró, mientras un orgasmo exquisito, le recorría el cuerpo, mandándole placer a todos los poros de su cuerpo. Pero no podía gemir, ni gritar, ni siquiera demostrarlo en su rostro, porque, estaba en clase, y lo que había hecho que Hermione se corriera de una manera tan impresionante, había sido el vibrador que ella le había puesto entre las piernas._

_Cuando volvió a respirar con normalidad, giro su cabeza hacia atrás, hacia el sitio en el que estaba ella sentada y ella le sonrió de esa manera maliciosa que tanto le gustaba en algunas ocasiones, pero que en ese momento odio, debido a que en sus manos, estaba el control del vibrador que Hermione llevaba entre las piernas, y apretó el botón de encendido de nuevo._

_Volvió sentir esa sensación tan deliciosa, que la volvía loca, amplificada por el reciente orgasmo, y maldijo el momento en el que una hora antes, en el cuarto de la morena le hizo caso a Pansy y a sus juegos._

_Maldito momento en que lo recibio_

_Flash back dentro de flash back xD_

_-¿Qué es Pansy?- pregunto Hermione viendo el paquete que la lechuza le acababa de dejar- ¿qué es lo que has pedido esta vez?-_

_-No lo abras, quiero abrirlo yo- llevándose el paquete, desapareciendo por el pasillo no tuvo más remedio que seguirla como la buena chica curiosa que era, terminaron en las mazmorras en la habitación de la morena. Viéndola sentada sobre la cama, con las piernas a lo buda y el paquete sobre ellas. Tenía la barita en las manos y comenzaba a quitarle la cinta adhesiva que llevaba la caja de cartón. Se acercó a la cama y se senté frente a ella, esperando a que sacara aquella cosa misteriosa que había pedido._

_Las solapas de la caja fueron retiradas lentamente de su lugar y dejó al descubierto el contenido de su interior. Lo que había allí era toda una colección de juguetes sexuales, vibradores de todas clases y tamaños, esposas, y algunas cosas que Hermione ni siquiera sabía lo que eran. Por una parte le entraron ganas de salir corriendo y esconderse de su novia, pero por otra parte, Hermione quería probar todo aquello._

_Pansy sacó una cosa larga y gruesa de la caja, que la castaña no sabía lo que era, pero que se imaginaba para lo que servía y Pansy le miró con perversión absoluta, mientras se la pasaba de una mano a otra._

_-¿Jugamos?_

_Le había metido una cosa inmensamente grande y rosa en la vagina, y después de hacer que Hermione llegara al orgasmo, no la sacó, sino que la dejó allí, mandándole aún más placer a su cuerpo. Creí que ya se había acabado su hora de jugar y ahora le tocaba a Hermione jugar con Pansy. Cuan equivocada estaba._

_Estaba tumbada bocabajo sobre las sábanas, por lo que no la vio llegar con aquella otra cosa, hasta que lo notóo intentando entrar por mi ano._

_-Ni se te ocurra- murmuro Hermione._

_-Será divertido- contestó ella y la castaña se giró soltando un leve gemido al hacerlo._

_-Claro... para ti... porque ahora me toca a mí._

_-nop, aun no termino- Pansy saco el objeto de la entrepierna de la castaña, y saco un vibrador con una cintas de la caja, ante la atenta mirada de Hermione, Pansy metió lentamente el vibrador, y acomodo las cintas con u hechizo para que Hermione no se lo quitara, le subió las bragas y dijo –muy bien, vamos a clases- dijo Pansy_

_-pero te..-_

_-y ahí se quedara hasta que yo diga- dijo Pansy seria_

_The end flash back dentro de flash back_

_Y por eso Hermione tenía el vibrador dentro de su cuerpo, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, coloco sus manos en su cara no aguantaba tenía una ganas locas de gemir y gritar, pero al estar en medio de una clase se lo impedía._

_-¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Vicente el nuevo profesor de DCAO _

_-pu…pu…puedo ir a la enfermería- pregunto_

_-por supuesto señorita Granger parece que se va a desmayar- dijo el pprofesor preocupado, iba a tocar su frente pero Hermione lo impidió_

_-disculpe profesor me siento muy incómoda- y la castaña roja cual tomate salió corriendo del salón_

_Pansy se levantó de su asiento y dijo- profesor acompañare a la señorita Granger no vaya a ser y se desmalle en medio del pasillo- y salió del salón_

_Pansy alcanzo a Hermione y la llevó al baño de chicas, coloco un hechizo silenciador -muy bien amor, quítate la ropa- dijo Pansy ganándose una mirada furiosa- te hace sentir mejor-dijo_

_Hermione dócil se quitó la ropa con obvia desesperación, la única prenda –si es que se le puede llamar prenda- era las cintas atadas con magia en las caderas de Hermione, Pansy subió la potencia del vibrador y dijo-siéntete en la liberta de gemir mi nombre, muéstrame tu deseo por mi- Hermione gimió el nombre de Pansy, jadeaba y se tocaba sus pechos necesitaba a Pansy_

_-Pansy por…porfavoooraah!- Pansy se acercó a la castaña y la beso y toco cada rincón del cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, beso y lamio sus pechos, dejo mordiscos en el cuello, hasta que el grito del culmino del placer de Hermione llego a sus oídos- PANSYY!- grito Hermione_

_Pansy beso a Hermione, apago el vibrador, quito el hechizó del artefacto, limpio y vistió a Hermione con magia_

_-muy bien, muy bien, espero lo hayas disfrutado- dijo Pansy, Hermione solo la beso_

_The end flash back_

-con la cara que tienes diría que piensas en mi- se escuchó la voz de Pansy, y Hermione se sobresaltó- ya tranquila ¿que te parece si antes de cenar nos divertimos con las cosas de mi cajita?- pregunto con la cara de pervertida, Hermione solo sonrió y se levantó del suelo siguiendo a su pervertida novia

Blaise ya estaba de regreso en su cuarto, ya tenía todo listo la primera flor y la nota

Draco llego a su habitación, que compartía con Blaise y Theo y vio las flores en la mesa de Blaise, miro a Theo que leía un libro -que estaba con el título al revés- era obvio que fingía leer pero en realidad estaba pensando en Nev.

**-me duele el culo- **pensó Theo- **¿así se sentirá Nev cada vez que lo hacemos? Joder que dolor, pero no me arrepiento, me encanto la manera que me hizo sentir Neville- **pensó Theo recordando la tarde de ese día

_Flash back_

_-este seguro de que quieres que sea yo… ya sabes... El que este arriba, es tu primera vez y quiero que la disfrutes, no me molestare que lo…intentes con otro- dijo tímido Neville muy sonrojado_

_Theo miro furioso a Neville, -ya te he dicho que estoy completamente seguro y quiero que tú seas el primero de esta forma, y deja de decir cosas como esas, comenzare a pensar que no me quieres- respondió el slytherin_

_-no es eso, yo te quiero, es solo que me da miedo- dijo Neville_

_-¿pero porque te daría miedo? ¡Al que vas a penetrar es a mí! Y no la tienes muy chiquita que digamoss- dijo el slytherin viendo la prominente erección de su tímido y nervioso novio_

_-es que si lo hago mal me vas a dejar- dijo Nev con la mirada baja_

_-y por qué dices eso, te amo, con todo mi oscuro y frio corazón de serpiente, además para eso son las parejas ¿no? Para aprender juntos deja de preocuparte por cosas así, quiero que me marques como tuyo- dijo Theo abrazando a Nev, sus erecciones se rosaron y ambos gimieron_

_Theo Empezó con un beso apasionado y suave que se tornó desenfrenado, sus cuerpos desnudos con rastros del primer encuentro los hacía sentirse algo sucios, pero para Theo la situación era morbosa, estaban en la sala de los menesteres con vario hechizos de bloqueo para evitar encuentros incomodos con otros estudiantes._

_Neville se llenó de la valentía Griffindor haciendo alego a su casa –hare que disfrutes como nunca- susurro en el oído de Theodore _

_-H__**a entrado en su modo Griffindor, como me pone cuando se pone así- **__pensó Theo viendo los ojos ensombrecidos por la lujuria de Nev_

_Neville beso, mordió, chipo el cuello de Nott bajo a los pezones, y mordió uno de ellos, beso chupo deleitándose con los gemido de su novio, el slytherin sobaba los cabellos del Griffindor, Nevillee descendió mas hasta quedar a la altura del palpitante miembro de Theo y empezó a besarlo y lamerlo, logrando sacar suspiros de la boca del azabache_

_-mmgg, Nev, amo cuando asi ahhh, me la chupas- _

_A Neville lo ponían más duros esos gemidos tan eróticos, lo ponían a mil, engullo completo el miembro del slytherin quería más del él quería que llenara su boca con su esencia, esa esencia que lo volvía loco, ese líquido blanquecino que amaba desde la primera vez que lo probo._

_Theodore no aguanto más y se corrió en la boca de su novio, satisfaciendo a Neville ya que era lo que esperaba, se besaron, el slytherin probo su propia esencia en la boca de su novio, necesitaba sentirse de Neville, quería demostrarle de una u otra forma que estarían juntos todo lo que el tiempo les permitiera._

_-Nev hazme tuyo, márcame como tuyo-_

_Neville dudo un poco pero asintió, él también tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo de esa forma con su novio, devoró la boca del slytherin y nuevamente descendió por el cuello lamiendo besando y mordiéndolo dejando marca para que supieran que él también era dueño de Theo, bajo por su pecho dejando un rastro de saliva y llego a los pezones empezó con el derecho lamiéndolo, besándolo chupando y mordiéndolo mientras que con la mano pellizcaba y jalaba el izquierdo, cambio de pezón ya no chupaba el derecho sino que ahora lo hacía con el izquierdo, Theo se sentía a morir jamás pensó que ser uke se sintiera tan bien pero claro jamás lo admitiría._

_Neville sentía feliz al fin le haría saber cómo se sentía el cada vez que lo hacía suyo, bajo por el abdomen de Nott con su lengua le indico a the que se colocara en cuatro patas, el obedeció Neville comenzó a lamer la virginal entrada de Theo, el moreno solo pudo arquear la espalda por el placer que le proporcionaba esa lengua, el jamás había lubricado de esa manera a Neville pero en otra oportunidad le dedicaría las mismas caricias con su lengua en la entrada de su Griffindor._

_-Nev eso se…mmmg siente mmg aahh muy bien- decía Theo mientras trataba de contener los gemidos_

_Nev estaba concentrado en su tarea de lamer la entrada, cuando vio que estaba bien lubricada metió un primer dedo._

_-__**joder si duele**__- pensó Theo cerrando fuertemente los ojos_

_- no te preocupes Theo, pronto pasara créeme después de todo tú me has hecho lo mismo- dijo el Neville con ternura _

_Theodore solo asintió y se dejó hacer mientras se aferraba a las sabanas, mientras que Nev metía y sacaba los dedos del interior del slytherin fue metiendo más dedos hasta que tuvo tres dedos en el interior de Theodore._

_Nev solo buscaba el punto en el interior de Theo ese que hacía ver estrellitas-mmmg ahhh... Ahí ahí nev dame ahí mmmg- _

_Neville se sentía a morir jamás había escuchado a su novio gemir su nombre de esa manera lo hacía sumamente feliz._

_El Griffindor saco los dedos del interior de Theo, recibiendo gruñidos como respuesta, pero se posicionó atrás del slytherin haciendo presión con la punta de su pene en la entrada de Theodore._

_Nott se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama ahora sabía lo que sentía Neville cuando era él el que lo penetraba._

_-__**ha puesto a que duele más cuando lo penetro sin preparación, tengo que ser más cuidadoso, ya se lo que se siente y es terriblemente doloroso**__-pensaba Theo hasta que un gemido escapo de sus labio su novio había logrado entrar por completo._

_- eres estrechamente delicioso- decía Nev en el oído del azabache_

_-¿de verdad se siente así todo el tiempo?- pregunto Theo tratando de contener el dolor_

_-nommg solo en la primera vez, después duele menos, pero ese es el chiste de la preparación-_

_-o sea que cuando no te preparo te.. Te..._

_-si me duele pero... Mmmmg me gusta por quemmmg eres tú el que lo hace-dijo el Griffindor empezando con las embestidas -soy algo masoquista the-o-do-re-susurro en el oído de su novio_

_-ahhhh- Theo gemía de dolor con un placer oculto _

_Cuando Theo pedio más Nev aumento la velocidad de las embestidas _

_El cuarto de los menesteres se llenó de gemidos y jadeos y entre ellos los nombres de los participantes de ese acto de amor... _

_Después de un rato Neville empezó a masturbar al slytherin al ritmo de las embestidas para llegar juntos al clímax _

_Unas cuantas embestidas más y ambos llegaron con un sonoro gemido anunciando el orgasmo._

_-¿Qué tal estuve?- pregunto Nev saliendo del interior de su novio y acóstense en la cama_

_-siendo sincero- Theo se acurruco en el pecho de Nev para escuchar los latidos del corazón del Griffindor- me encanto, lo disfrute mucho, espero que no sea la última vez- _

_-¿y quién dijo que me iba a alejar de tu deliciosa entrada? Se siente bien estar ahí dentro-_

_-así me siento cuando te penetro, espero haya quedado más que claro que te amo- dijo Theo posicionándose sobre Neville_

_-más que claro, ya no dudare de ti- dijo sonrojado Neville- además yo también te amo_

_La pareja se fundió en un beso demostrando cada uno de sus sentimientos y se acomodaron para dormir un rato antes de regresar a sus salas comunes_

_The end flash back_

-**al fin le dije que lo amaba- **pensó Theo cerrando el libro y saliendo de la habitación, buscaría a Pansy para contarle, quien mejor para hablar de eso que una mujer putrefacta como Pansy

-**bah, me dejo de preocupar y mejor pienso en Harry JA' yo también tengo en quien pensar**- se dijo mentalmente Draco y se tiro a su cama

Dia siguiente domingo almuerzo, gran comedor

Comían y platicaban amenamente cuando Ron recibio correo

Una rosa blanca, con una nota que decía

"Te veo de lejos, mi cobardía no me permite acercarme, te deseo a la distancia mi estupidez causo tu partida, te amo en silencio mi lentitud ocasiono tu olvido

ATT: B."

-¿de quién es?- pregunto Hermione interesada

-**Blaise**- pensó Ron-**no, no puede ser, hay muchas personas que tienen una B en el nombre**-se regañó mentalmente el pelirrojo- no lo sé- dijo

-sabes que la rosa blanca simbolizan el amor puro e inocente- dijo Neville viendo la rosa

-¿de verdad?- pregunto sonrojado Ron, no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, Conocía cada significado de las flores, claro solo las que expresaban amor.

-quien te la haya enviado está enamorado de ti- dijo "casualmente" Draco -**así que para eso eran las flores, bien echo Blaise bien echo**- pensó Draco, cuando el rubio iba a agregar algo más Gripe trajo una carta para Harry

Harry temeroso la abrió ante la atenta mirada de su novio y sus amigos

_"Espero no hayas creído la escena del comedor, era obvio que era actuado, me dieron ganas de vomitar cuando te beso, que asco, pero tengo una trágica noticia, me he enterado que DRACO MALFOY ESTA CONPROMETIDO ¿ya lo sabias? Se casaran a terminar el curso, jajajajaja, que cómico ¿no crees?, está contigo para ver si sus padres cancelan el matrimonio, pero adivina no cambiaran de parecer, sé que digo que Draco es mío, pero prefiero mil veces ver a Draco con Astoria Greengrass que contigo maldito mestizo, por eso el señor tenebroso mato a tu madre, por sangre sucia. Espero me leas pronto, que tengas un lindo y dulce día, *nota el sarcasmo*_

_PD: espero llores cuando leas esto me vendría muy bien reírme un poco_

_ATT: una amiga"_

Harry miro la carta si expresión luego a Draco quien lo miraba asustado

-¿que... Qué dice?-

-espero que tú y tu prometida tengan un matrimonio feliz Malfoy, y por favor no me hables más en tu vida que quede claro que entre nosotros no hay nada, si me disculpan me retiro, perdí el apetito- dijo Harry se levantó y se fue

Todos los amigos de Harry quedaron petrificados viendo a Draco que tenía una expresión de pánico

¿Prometido yo?

Continuara...

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Demasiado directo**

**_Soy mi propia beta disculpen los errores que pase por alto_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La verdad del compromiso de Draco**

**-no llores, tienes que ser fuerte, que esperabas ¿que el supuesto amor que Malfoy te profesaba era real? Que idiota eres Harry**- pensaba el moreno evitando llorar, después de salir se dirigía a ningún lugar en especifico, entro en automático cuando leyó la carta, no quería pelear con Draco- **¡si claro! ¿Y humillarme más? Para que reclamar lo obvio, fui malditamente engañado-** Cuando se dio cuanta que se detenía frente una pared y vio como se formaba una puerta -**la sala de los menesteres- **pensó

Entro por la pequeña puerta que se mostro ante el y entro a una pequeña y acogedora sala, había una chimenea, unas estantería en las paredes repletas de libros, muebles cerca de la chimenea, alfombras lámparas cualquiera diría que era una copia de la sala común de grifando pero los colores eran neutros, negro, blanco y gris, pero lo que mas resaltaba era el cuadro que estaba en la pared de la chimenea sobre ésta.

-tiempo sin verlo señor Potter- dijo el hombre del cuadro, iba a seguir reprochando al ojos verde su ausencia, pero se percato de la tristeza reflejada en eso ojos tan hermosos- ¿que te paso?- pregunto paternalmente

-¿como puedes pasar de ser la persona mas enamorada, feliz e ilusionada a una persona triste, desilusionada y con el corazón roto en solo segundos?- pregunto el Griffindor al hombre del cuadro

- el amor es realmente difícil Harry...-

-por que me tubo que engañar Severus, yo realmente lo amaba- dijo Harry soltando las lagrimas contenidas, ya no aguantaba el dolor.

-llora pequeño desahógate primero y ya me contaras que paso- dijo Severus desde el cuadro, como lamentaba no estar físicamente en el castillo para poder abrazar al moreno y consolarlo como un padre lo haría, pero no podía, después de haber sido mordido por Naguini y Harry apareció ante el ese día de guerra Severus no puedo evitar darle sus lagrima para que viera sus memorias, dejando al que fue su profesor de pociones en manos de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley pero para la sorpresa de la castaña y del mayor el pelirrojo susurro "concienen animarum" un rayo color plata envolvió a Severus y curo sus heridas sin dejar rastro desapareciendo incluso el veneno inyectado por Naguini, pero un hechizo tan poderoso como ese traía sus desventajas, el precio de ese hechizo era inducir al hechizado en un sueño profundo para recuperarse por completo, nadie sabia cuando despertaría, solo que algún día lo harían si es que el hechizo no hacia estragos con su mente, otro riesgo del hechizo.

-¿Harry ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Severus

-ya no *moquea* me siento tan mal, *moquea* al menos ya no me salen tantas lagrimas- dijo el moreno

-¿ahora si me dirás que te paso?-

-es que descubrí que el amor que Draco sentía por mi era solo un plan para que sus padres rompieran el compromiso que tenia con una tal Astoria- dijo Harry con la mirada perdida en las llamas, incapaz de mirar la ilustración de Severus

-¿Prometida?- pregunto el cuadro

-si, me dijeron- dijo Harry ocultando las cartas misteriosas

-¿seguro de que las cosas son así?- preguntó Severus

-no lo se, pero Draco ni siquiera lo negó, además seria muy doloroso hablar con el, no quiero verlo, pero seré fuerte, aunque me quiebre por dentro tengo que seguir adelante cuando tu cuerpo al fin reaccione y despiertes quiero que veas que soy un gran hombre- dijo mirando con decisión

-esta bien, pero no te tortures, y tal ves todo esto tenga una explicación- dijo Severus

-tal vez...-

Draco salió del comedor seguido por sus amigos y los del moreno, por un momento se ignoro que Ron y balice estaban en el mismo lugar.

Blaise vio como Ron tenia la rosa blanca entre sus manos tomándola delicadamente y la nota en su mano, Ron al percatarse lo que Zabini miraba guardo la nota en el bolsillo.

-¿que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Blaise al fin, después de todo el no sabia que sucedió en la mesa de los leones, solo salió del comedor por preocupación todos tenían caras de pánico, enojo, tristeza sorpresa y todas esas emociones en una cara era perturbadoramente preocupantes

-ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO SABER YO- dijo/grito Malfoy- ¿prometida? ¿PROMETIDA? ¿QUE PROMETIDA?- grito

-si no sabes tu ¿quien mas va a saber?-pregunto Ginny con el ceño fruncido

-de verdad no se- dijo Draco con expresión lastimera

-como si fuéramos a creerte hurón- dijo ron enojado

- pues deberían creerle- dijo Blaise

-claro, tu lo defiendes, después de todo son la misma clase de escoria- dijo furioso Ron- Nev, Mione vamos por Harry- dijo ron caminando por el pasillo dejando a los Slytherin

-debes arreglar esto Malfoy, y mas vale por tu salud mental que eso de "no se nada" sea verdad o te las veras conmigo- dijo Hermione furiosa siguiendo a su pelirrojo amigo

-Malfoy yo si te creo, e convivido mucho tiempo con serpientes y se cuando mienten, y tu no mientes, será mejor que averigües si lo de compromiso es real o no- dijo Nev con una sonrisa reconfortante se despidió de Theo y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos

-Longbotton tiene razón- dijo Pansy- eso debe ser obra de Lucius, aprovecha que es domingo y habla con el- dijo la chica llevándose a Blaise que aun no procesaba las palabras de Ron

-escoria, escoria, soy una escoria- era lo único que susurraba Blaise, Ginny miro a Pansy alejarse con Blaise mientras lo consolaba

-¿y a ese que le pasa?- pregunto la pelirroja a Theo, Draco ya se había ido del lugar

-el amor, el amor- dijo simplemente Theo

-¿que quieres decir?- pregunto la chica

-deberías preguntarle tu si estas tan interesada en saber que le pasa a Blaise- dijo el Slytherin

La chica se quedo de piedra no entendía nada. -¿**Tanto le afecto el comentario de Ron a Zabini? ¡Pero si soy mensa! ¿Sera eso? Tendría que investigar primero**- pensó la pelirroja-**pero seguiré torturándolo, que sufra como sufrió Ronni**- pensó con decisión la pelirroja

Draco corrió hasta la oficina de la directora entro sin tocar recibiendo una riña por parte de minerva y dijo: -necesito hablar con mis padres urgentes- dijo Draco con desesperación reflejada en sus ojos pero su expresión era seria, después de todo era un Malfoy, compostura, compostura.

-¿para que querría verlos?- pregunto minerva mirando sobre sus lentes

-deja que valla minerva, se ve angustiado el joven Malfoy- dijo el cuadro del difunto director de Hogwarts Albus Dombuldor

Minerva suspiro cansada el cuadro de Dombuldor no la dejaba hacer su trabajo como debía ser, pero que mas daba el chico realmente se veía urgido en ver a sus padres-muy bien Malfoy usa mi chimenea, tienes 2 horas para aclarar sea lo que sea que tengas que aclarar con tus padres ni mas ni menos-

Draco asintió tomo los polvos flu y dijo -casa Malfoy-

Narcisa leía el profeta en la sala de su pequeña casa, después de la guerra su familia se vio despojada de todos su bienes, pero por haber ayudado al niño que vivió y venció le dejaron una cuenta con suficiente dinero para salir adelante, su marido se le prohibió volver a hacer magia, Vivian en el mundo juggle en un barrido donde solo habitaban magos, todo eso era mejor que una vida en Askavan, sin magia, sin dinero, sin nada.

Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que se sobresalto cuando alguien entro por la chimenea, era su unigénito con una cara de trauma total- ¡hijo! ¿Pero que te paso?- pregunto dejando a un lado el profeta

-¿tu lo sabias?- pregunto en un susurro

-¿que?-

-¿QUE SI TU LO SABIAS?- grito el joven

-no se de que me hablas Draco- dijo Narcisa no entendía nada de lo que su hijo hablaba

-¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE ESTOY COMPROMETIDO?- pregunto/grito furioso Malfoy hijo

-¿quien... Quien te dijo eso?- pregunto nerviosa Narcisa

-así que es cierto, ¿SABES LO QUE HICIERON TU Y PADRE?- Narcisa negó, su hijo estaba muy furioso su magia se estaba saliendo de control, las paredes de la casa temblaban- ¡arruinaron mi vida!- dijo en un sollozo lastimero

En ese momento se escucho un latigazo en el exterior de la casa, Lucius entro angustiado sentía un descontrol de magia muy grande en el interior de su casa, entro lo mas rápido que pudo y se encontró con su esposa con cara angustiada y la grimas contenidas en su ojos, a su hijo Draco con una gran cólera llorando amargamente -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el mayor

-Draco… Draco ya sabe de Astoria- dijo la mujer temblando, no le gustaba ver a su hijo en ese estado, además que la magia de su hijo era aterradora, seria mejor calmarlo.

-tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar Draco, ya que sabes todo esto espero continúes con los planes que teníamos para tu futuro- dijo Malfoy mayor serio

-¿sin preguntarme?, eso no se hace, esta hablando de matrimonio ¡MATRIMONIO!- dijo Draco encarando a su padre

-lo se, casarte con una Greengrass solucionaría tu situación- dijo Lucius tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hijo

-¡mi situación dices!, que sabes tu de mi situación, ¿no será que quieres llenarte los bolsillos con el dinero de los Greengrass?- dijo Draco pero Lucius no toleraría tal insolencia de su hijo así que lo abofeteo

-no me hables en ese tono- dijo entre dientes, Narcisa solo se cubrió la boca con sus manos sorprendida nunca le había gustado que su esposo golpeara a su hijo

Draco poso su mano en su mejilla golpeada y dijo:- a eso me refiero, siempre que digo lo que siento impones tu autoridad, me golpeas decides MI futuro sin consultarme, has arruinado mi vida, te odio papa, TE ODIO ¿Cómo pudiste someter a tú hijo a la marca tenebrosa? Ese día que me la pusieron solo pensaba " mi papa me va a salvar el lo hará, el me ama lo suficiente como para no dejarme a la merced de un maldito lunático obsesionado con la sangre cuando ese "señor" era un maldito sangre sucia, pero sabes que me da igual, has lo que quieras, la única razón que me impediría aceptar ese matrimonio…- dijo draco recostándose en el sofá donde su madre se había sentado, recostó su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer y dejo escapar un sollozo cuando la rubia comenzó a acariciar su cabello- me dejo- susurro

Lucius estaba sorprendido, jamás supo que su hijo se sentía de esa manera, bueno, tampoco es como si se hubiera molestado en preguntarle, miro la mano con la que abofeteo a Draco, picaba y estaba rojiza- se que mis decisiones no han sido las mejores, pero siempre pensé que seria lo mejor para ustedes, son lo mas valioso que tengo, yo… yo solo te crie como mi padre lo hizo, claro me limite mucho, yo recibía palizas de mi padre, jamás te golpearía con ese salvajismo, cuando te comprometí con Astoria fue mucho antes de la caída del señor oscuro, quería asegurarme en caso de que las cosas no salieran bien, lo hice por que te amo Draco, comprendo tu odio y pido que me perdones, aunque se que no merezco tu perdón- Lucius se dirigió donde su hijo, beso su frente, una lagrima solitaria resbalo de los ojos del rubio mayor y cayo sobre la mejilla de Draco y subió a su habitación

-cariño- llamo la mujer a su hijo, Draco solo se giro y abrazo a su madre- se que no odias realmente a tu padre es solo rencor, tu padre… todo lo que a echo es por nosotros, ningún patriarca Malfoy a amado realmente a su familia, tu abuelo Abraxas engañaba a tu abuela, pero Lucius no a sido capaz de repetir los errores de su padre, siempre me a profesado un gran amor, pero cuando tu llegaste me quitaste el primer lugar en el corazón de mi amado Lucius, el fue criado por elfos y nanas, el no quería eso para ti, el quería criar a su hijo con su esposa, dejo que recibieras la marca tenebrosa por que no quería que ese hombre te matara, te prometió con la chica Greengrass para asegurar tu futuro, el te ama, por eso toma esas decisiones- dijo su madre derramando lagrimas silenciosas, no le gustaba ver a su hijo de esa forma, y el dolor que reflejo Lucius en los ojos cuando su hijo le dijo que le odiaba fue muy difícil para ella, los dos hombres de su vida con el corazón herido era algo que sentía mucho

-se que me ama, pero puede consultar esas decisiones conmigo después de todo, es mi futuro- dijo Draco levantándose del regazo de su madre- sabes, tenia tres semanas de relación con Harry Potter- dijo con una débil sonrisa en sus labios, su madre sonrió- era feliz, al fin alguien me veía a mi, no a mi marca ni la traición de mi familia, en el pasado solos veían mi dinero y posición social, nadie quería ver al verdadero Draco, pero el no es así, el me veía a mi, y no necesita posición social aun se avergüenza cuando alguien le agradece por salvarlos, pero hace una semana empezó a recibir cartas que tenían un hechizo para que solo Harry la leyera, desde que las recibía, comenzó a dudar, dudaba de mi amor, tenia miedo de que fuera mentiras lo que sentía por el, y hoy recibió una carta de esas, cuando termino de leerla, me deseo suerte con mi supuesta prometida, me termino y se fue sin mirar atrás- Draco derramó lagrimas silenciosas- no digas nada madre, seguiré con lo del compromiso, es obvio que no merezco ser feliz con quien amo, además Harry debe pensar que solo quería humillarlo, debo irme madre, la directora solo me dio un par de horas- Draco beso a su madre y se fue, sin darle oportunidad a Narcisa de hablar sobre lo revelado recientemente

La directora escribía en unos pergaminos cuando Draco salió de la chimenea- aun le quedaba una hora- dijo minerva mirando al rubio detalladamente-**Draco estaba llorando- **pensó minerva viendo los ojos hinchados del chico, y el rastro de lagrimas que mostraba- ¿paso algo?- pregunto la directora con tono preocupado

-nada importante, solo que mi corazón los han roto mas de una ves este día- Draco salió de la dirección con la cabeza gacha, no dejo que minerva preguntara mas.

-**¿realmente no merezco ser feliz? De verdad la felicidad no es para mí- **pensaba Draco

Harry salió de la sala de los menesteres, y se fue a su sala común no tenia ganas de nada, llego a su sala, no saludo a nadie, subió directo a su habitación y se echo en ella, abrazo una almohada y lloro hasta que Morfeo se apiado de su lastimado corazón y lo llevo al mundo de los sueños

Ron trato de convencer a Harry para ir a la cena, luego Ginny, Hermione, Nev cada uno de sus amigos pero nadie logro sacar a su amigo de la cama para la cena

Ron caminaba junto a sus amigo a su mesa, miro en dirección a la mesa de las serpientes y se encontró, con la mirada de Blaise quien le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, el pelirrojo se sonrojo y miro a otro lado, sonrió débilmente-**¿Qué haces?- **se dijo a si mismo mentalmente-** no te hagas ilusiones- **pensó resignado

Por otro lado Blaise sonrió mucho mas, vio el tierno sonrojo de su Griffindor

Ese día cada quien ceno en su mesa, los leones coman en un silencio de ultra tumba, la situación de Harry les preocupaba, Harry se deprimía muy feo, la vida del moreno a estado llena de amarguras y soledad esto era un golpe muy grabe para El corazón del moreno.

Un grupo de 4 niños de primer año se acercaron a la mesa de los leones, cada uno portaba un tulipán amarillo, un chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño toco el hombro de Ron- disculpen- dijo el pequeño niño

-¿si?- pregunto abochornado todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre el

-eres Ron Weasley ¿verdad?- pregunto un niño de cabello y ojos color negro, ron solo asintió

-como ensayamos chico- Dijo un niño rubio de ojos castaños

-esto es para usted señor- dijo otro chico de cabello rojizo pero no tan "Weasley" y ojos aguamarina

-"soy un cobarde por enviar a estos niños a profesarte mi amor…- dijo el azabache

-…pero no me importa, siempre y cuando pueda ver tu sonrisa…- dijo el rubio

-…no soy bueno en palabras pero estos tulipanes expresaran mejor lo que siento por ti…-dijo el castaño

-…tulipanes amarillos, significan amor desesperado, así me siento desesperado por tu amor"- dijo el pelirrojo no tan "Weasley"

Los chicos entregaron los tulipanes amarillos, y cada uno beso la mejilla roja de Ron- los besos son parte de B.Z- dijo el azabache

Los niños se retiraron con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros por haber cumplido con su misión, todos miraban a un muy rojo Ron, y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, ¿Quién no querría cuchichear con semejante bomba?

"pero que lindos"

"que romántico, por que no puedes ser así de romántico conmigo"

Y comentarios de esa clase se escuchaban alrededor, ron a pesar de estar rojo como un tomate, tomo los tulipanes y los acomodo en una copa larga les echo agua para conservarlos mas tiempo, poso su mano en la mejilla que besaron los niños y sonrió enamorado

Ginny miro a su hermano y sonrió, luego dirigió la mirada hacia Blaise y lo vio con la expresión de felicidad, mientras miraba a su hermano

-b.z ¿Quién crees que sea?- pregunto casualmente Nev, el sabia del plan de las flores, por la sonrisa de nevarle, y la forma que Blaise miraba a Ron Hermione llego a sus propias conclusiones

-**así que ese es el famoso plan de conquista- ** pensó Hermione

-**mmmm, tal ves deba de confrontar al Blaise y me explique, pero lo hare de la manera mas dolorosa posible, se lo merece por hacer llorar a Ronni- **pensó Ginny- **pero primero a encargarme del príncipe de las serpiente, ¿por cierto donde esta?- **

**-**chicos alguien sabe donde esta Draco- pregunto una morena que se acerco a la mesa de los leones

-no- dijo secamente Ron saliendo de su nubecita de felicidad al escuchar el nombre del hurón- ¿y quien eres?- pregunto

-Astoria Greengrass- dijo la chica retirándose para regresar a su mesa

Continuara….

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	6. Chapter 6

**Demasiado Directo**

**_Soy mi propia beta disculpen los errores que pase por alto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Decisiones**

Los chicos de la mesa de Griffindor quedaron más que sorprendidos esa chica que acababa de irse era ¿Astoria Greengrass? No podían creerlo, era una chica de 5to año no era fea pero tampoco destellaba belleza.

-¿esa chica es la prometida de Draco?- preguntó con cara de disgusto Ginny- miren que cambiar a Harry por esa es pasarse Harry es mucho más hermoso que esa tipa-dijo

-ni que lo dudes- dijo Hermione- ¿qué crees tú Ron?... ¿Ron?...- llamaba Hermione pero el pelirrojo estaba en su nubecita de felicidad cuando vio que los tulipanes estaban hechizados y bailaban armoniosamente en la copa que Ron los coloco- ¡RONALD WEASLEY! - grito Hermione sobresaltando al pobre pelirrojo y haciendo que los tulipanes dejaran de bailar

-¿decías mione?- dijo pestañando inocentemente Ron

-preguntaba que te parecía la chica Greengrass- dijo Hermione con una mirada entrecerrada

-mmmm, normal, por la forma como dijo el nombre de Malfoy diría que esta disgustada incluso diría que había odio en su voz, pero no se- dijo ron recordando ese acidito que sintió en la voz de la chica-**¿o acaso era mal aliento? Mmmm- **pensó el pelirrojo

-¿de veras crees eso?- pregunto Dean

-sip, eso escuche, ¡Hey! No me miren de esa manera, tantos años pronunciando nombres de slytherin con odio que no es muy difícil percibirlo en otros- dijo ron -**es verdad, no era mal aliento era odio- **reafirmo en su mente el pelirrojo

-ahora que lo dices tienes razón- dijo Hermione pensativa- tenemos que hacer algo, pero debemos dividir el trabajo, mañana en el descanso nos organizaremos junto con los slytherin...-

-no dejare que Blaise se acerque a mi hermano- dijo firme Ginny

-si yo quiero se me acerca, y para tu información el me pidió disculpas- dijo ron con el ceño fruncido

**Flash back**

_Ron caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos ya sabía que Harry estaba en la sala de los menesteres hablando con el cuadro de Snape tenía la rosa blanca en la mano, admirando su belleza_

_-__**B.Z ¿quién será? Es obvio que Zabini no es ¿y si lo fuera? Naah lo más probable es que este por ahí con el chico o la chica a quien le compro las flores- **__pensó el pelirrojo, llegando a los patios de la escuela, se sentó en el pasto a observar con admiración la hermosa rosa_

_-¿te gusto?- pregunto una voz a la espalda del pelirrojo el cual se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz_

_-Zabini- jadeo del susto- ¿quieres matarme de un susto?- _

_-no era mi intención- dijo Blaise apenado, después de recomponerse de la palabra dichas por ron de eso de ser una escoria busco al pelirrojo aprovecharía que estaba sin sus salvajes amenazadores guardaespaldas alias Potter y No-cuñada-__**al menos por ahora no cuñada- **__pensó el slytherin_

_-ya... ¿Se te ofrece algo? O ¿solo vienes a incordiarme o restregarme que soy un estúpido por enamorarme de ti y recalcarme que jamás estaremos juntos por ser un pobretón?- dijo el pelirrojo sin apartar la mirada de la flor- __**al menos sé que soy importante para alguien- **__pensó en la misteriosa persona que le mandaba tan hermosa flor_

_-de eso quería hablar, no me molestan tus sentimiento de echo me hacen feliz, ese día... Ya sabes- el pelirrojo no decía nada solo pensaba en lo dicho por la serpiente "me hacen feliz"- ... El día que te bese, bueno fue complicado, desde hace un tiempo me encontré admirándote, deseándote anhelándote, y ese día que te tenía bajo mi tentándome no lo pude evitar y te bese, pero con buen estúpido Griffindor pensaste que era una burla- ron gruño por el insulto pero siguió escuchando, con los cachetes rojos, mordiéndose los labio y con su corazón bombeando sangre a toda potencia, esas palabras significaban mucho para el- cuando me dijiste tus sentimiento me hele por la sorpresa jamás de los jamases pensé que sería correspondido no supe que decir cuando reaccione ya no estabas, y luego faltaste a clases, Potter me dio la paliza que me merecía, las amenazas de tu hermana, las de Potter, pero te pido disculpas, no era mi intensión hacerte sentir mal, me sentí tan estúpido cuando me entere que dejaste de sonreír, ¡Incluso dejaste de comer! Y eso es decir mucho- dijo el slytherin con una sonrisa melancólica y llena de dolor_

_- yo...- intento decir algo, pero un moreno dedo sobre sus labios impidió que el pelirrojo siguiera_

_-no digas nada, solo acepta mis disculpas, pero no me rendiré, te conquistare, deja que gane tu confianza poco a poco, déjame demostrarte cuan sincero es mi amor- pidió Blaise, Ron asintió con un tierno sonrojo adornando su cara el pelirrojo era un mar de felicidad-gracias, esa rosa es mi primer paso- dijo el moreno dejando libres los labios de Ron (_**N/A: quito el dedo de sus labios, no se emocionen todavía) **

_-¿o sea que si fuiste tú el que me envió la rosa?- pregunto _

_-sí, aunque no es como si lo ocultara, firmo B.Z en la carta, Blaise Zabini- dijo, Ron solo se sonrojo- bueno será mejor que me valla, por cierto no le digas a nadie, que sea nuestro secreto- _

_Ron bajo la cabeza-__**nada puede ser perfecto, le avergüenzo- **_

_**-**__pero será por el momento, luego gritare al mundo que te amo, pero mientras te reconquisto no quiero que Ginny o Potter nos dejen sin descendencia- dijo Blaise divertido por la cara de sorpresa/felicidad de SU pelirrojo_

_-espera ¿NOS?- _

_-claro nos, a ambos, o es que no piensas tener hijos conmigo, yo quiero un montón de pelirrojo que me digan papá- Ron no sabía que cara poner, si de felicidad, emoción, asombro o vergüenza por que por su mente pasaban mil y un imágenes de como haría a sus futuros hijos con su moreno amor_

_-me tengo que ir pero antes- Blaise bajo nuevamente a la altura del pelirrojo y poso suavemente sus labios en los de Ron dando un beso dulce y lleno de amor, se separó acuario la mejilla roja del Weasley se levantó y se fue antes de violar al pelirrojo_

_-__**si estoy soñando no quiero despertar- **__pensó Ron mientras acariciaba sus labios viendo a Blaise desaparecer _

**The end flash back**

-espera… ¿QUE?- dijo Ginny estupefacta - ¿en qué momento?-

-sí, se disculpó conmigo, deja el drama, me dijo que lo sentía que su intención no era jugar conmigo, lo corte le dije que aceptaba sus disculpas pero que quedábamos como amigos de hola y chao- mintió el pelirrojo -**le prometí a Blaise discreción, después nos quedaremos sin hijos, jajajaja- **pensó disimulando el sonrojo esas imágenes de "hacer" hijos regresaron a su mente

Ya era lunes y Harry estaba recostado en su cama viendo nada en particular cuando sintió unos toques en la ventana se asomó y vio que era Gripe su lechuza

-**que querrá ahora mi "querida" amiga- **pensó desanimado el moreno, recibio la carta dio unos dulces a Gripe y este alzo el vuelo, Harry resignado leyó la carta

_"Buenos días ¿cómo amaneces? Espero mal, ¿pudiste dormir? Yo sí, dormí como bebe, feliz muy feliz, esperaba ver lágrimas cuando leíste mi carta, pero ver dolor y decepción en tus ojos me basto para tener un grandioso día, no quiero que pienses mal, ni nada, es solo que ya que tú y yo no podemos estar con Draco ¿por qué no lo intentamos tu y yo? Ya sabes estar juntos por despecho, conociéndote sé que te rendiste con Draco... Espero aceptes mi petición, puedo hacer a un lado mi asco, para desahogar nuestro dolor por perder a Draco juntos, piénsalo, espero aceptes gustoso, te esperare con las piernas abiertas_

_Att: una amiga"_

Harry estaba con cara de WTF?-**¿pero quién se cree esa perra? O sea enzima me separa de Draco dice que me odia, que no sé qué, que le doy asco ¿y se me ofrece a si sin más? Es que cuando me entere quien es esa maldita la voy a torturar esa perra infeliz ¿rendirme? Ja' como se ve que no sabe quién soy YO HARRY JAME POTTER EVANS mal influenciado por Sirius Black malcriado de Remus Lupin inspirado en el sarcasmo de Severus Snape, criado por una familia de asqueroso muggles como tío vernon, tía petunia y mi primo Dudley ¿RENDIRME? No por nada sufrí durante años para que unas malditas palabras de una jodida perra necesitada de una buena follada me arruine mi felicidad cuando al fin la encuentro eso sí que no, ya está bueno de echarme a morir, que me jodan, no eso no, que me joda Draco, eso sí, pff que frustre, es que ya vera, no dejare que me aparten fácilmente de MI Draco, que se joda esa tal Astoria y esa maldita perra de las cartas, Draco ES MIO, así tenga que enfrentarme a los Malfoy, pude con Valdemort podre con ellos- **pensó furioso Harry su ánimo regreso esa perra vería que él no se rendía así de fácil, estaba decidido

Lucios veía a sus esposa firme ante el con esa mirada decidida, no lo soportaría mucho tiempo

-por qué habría de hacer eso- pregunto Lucius

-porque si amas a tu hijo como dices cancelaras el matrimonio de Draco- dijo con ira contenida la mujer

-pensé que lo entendías es por el bien de Draco...-

-¡POR UN DEMONIO LUCIUS MALFOY! Escúchame ya me canse de esto, sé que no las hemos visto difícil estos mese pero ya estoy harta de que te eches a morir, nuestro hijo al fin encuentra el amor y resulta que se lo arruinamos, nosotros sus padres quienes deberíamos de buscar la felicidad ¿ACASO SABES CUANTO ME DUELE? ¿LO SABES? Ver como mi hijo me dice en mi propia cara que se rinde que hará lo que digamos sin protestar ¿ESO QUIERES? Que nuestro hijo se rinda pues déjame decirte que lo lograste, al fin Draco hará todo lo que le digas sin rechistar, lograste lo que no logro el lord mataste el corazón de Draco- Narcisa salió del despacho de su esposo dando un sonoro portazo dejando a un muy sorprendido Malfoy

-**¿qué he hecho?- **pensó un dolido Lucius su esposa acababa de abrirle los ojos- **tengo que arreglar esto**

Draco caminaba ido por los pasillos tenia herbologia esa mañana y estaba zombi cuando una chica se le acercó

-eres Draco verdad- dijo la chica

-sí, y tú eres...-

-Astoria-

Harry pasaba por el pasillo iba a interceptar al rubio para manosearlo y pedirle un explicación, luego le golpearía el brazo, lo besaría hasta quedar sin aliento y le exigiría terminar ese absurdo compromiso, a la mierda todo lucharía por ese rubio pedante, iba decidido hasta que escucho que Astoria se presentaba ante Draco-**a ver que hablan, saca a relucir tu lado slytherin Harry, a esa perra no le darás es gusto de verte derrotado, si como no, despechado y con ella, blasfemias- **pensó

-¿y qué quieres?- dijo frio el rubio a la chica

-nada en particular, solo aclararte que no quiero nada contigo- dijo Astoria igual de fría

-¿qué?- pregunto sorprendido, el esperaba que esa chica le dijera que eran el uno para el otro

-lo que oíste, no me gustan los flacuchos, y no querría que mi hijo fuera rubio sin ganas de ofender- dijo la chica

- para nada me ofendes, no puedo creer que diga esto, pero… me alegra que pienses eso- dijo el rubio- pero el problema son nuestros padres la brillante idea fue de ellos

-ni que lo digas, pff, mi padre tiene esa extraña manía de hacer lo que quiere con mi hermana y yo, detestamos eso, además sé que estas con Potter- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, sentía la magia de Potter cerca extraño que el rubio no se había dado cuenta

-que bien que lo sepas, pero en realidad estábamos, se enteró de lo "nuestro" por decirlo de algún modo y bueno piensa que lo estoy usando- dijo el rubio con la mirada perdida

-**ahora veo por qué no siente la magia de Harry, su cuerpo se reúsa a sentirlo para evitar más dolor, es un sentimiento horrible, pobre, pero si quiero deshacerme del jodido compromiso y poder estar con mi linda luna debo hacer que esos dos se junten, joder yo una slytherin ayudando a otros, pero me conviene así que si es algo slytherin, pero como que Potter se enteró por una carta- **pensaba la chica-pero si eso solo es algo que sabe tu familia y la mía- dijo la chica extrañada

- no lo sé, solo sé que Harry recibio una puta carta y me dijo que me deseaba feliz matrimonio y que terminábamos-

-mmmm, ¿pero de verdad quieres a Potter?- pregunto la chica

-¿quererlo? Lo amo, se volvió mi razón de ser, y pensar que en este momento me debe odiar me duele mucho- dijo el rubio con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos

La chica se acercó y lo abrazo para reconfortarlo -no te preocupes seguro reaccionara- dijo la chica separándose y regalándole una sonrisa- pero averiguare si alguien más aparte de tu familia y la mía saben del dichoso compromiso tal vez así sepas lo de la carta, que dices, y luego solucionamos lo del dichoso compromiso- dijo Astoria

-eso suena bien, si me disculpas voy tarde a mi clase, espero la identidad de la maldita de las cartas para descuartizarla- dijo el rubio con una aura asesina rodeándolo

-no te preocupes- dijo la chica despidiéndose y sin más cada quien se fue por su lado, por otra parte un moreno ojos verde se apretaba la túnica sobre su pecho tratando de controlar su desbocado corazón, sonrojado y con una sonrisa boba a mas no poder, partió a su clase de adivinación

-**me ama, no me está usando de verdad me ama, y esa chica debo decir que me callo bien, y más aún que no le gustan los rubios, pero no hay problema yo los amo en particular ese rubio- **pensó Harry

-**a ver, a ver, mi plan resulta bien, donde están, aquí están los malditos libros- **pensaba una chica de cabello negro y largo- **estos son los libros que busco- **En la portada de los libro que la chica saco de la sección prohibida del estante más alto de la biblioteca que estaba en un lugar muy apartado y oscuro se podía leer **"pociones oscuras" "sombras del pasado, presente y futuro"- **y en la parte posterior del libro muy abajo se leía en ambos libros "propiedad de Tom Ryddle- ** veamos Potter que tan inmortal eres, me las pagaras, debes ser mío, y de nadie más, pensaras que me interesa el estúpido rubio pero en realidad te quiero es a ti solo para mí y claro para mi querida novia- **pensó la chica

Continuaraaaa...

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	7. Chapter 7

**Demasiado directo**

**_Soy mi propia beta disculpen los errores que pase por alto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Acciones**

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Theodore, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy estaban reunidos en la sala de los menesteres, Ginny tenía unos pergaminos para anotar

-¿qué les parece si agarramos a Malfoy lo amarramos y le decimos que le sacaremos fotos desnudos si no nos dice porque cambio a Harry por Astoria?- pregunto Ron mientras Ginny anotaba el plan propuesto por su hermano

- ¡estas demente! - dijo Crabbe

-ya les he dicho que Draco no sabe nada del dichoso compromiso- dijo Pansy cabreada por explicar una y otra vez los mismo

-tal vez Pansy tiene razón- dijo Hermione

En ese momento se abrió la puerta entrando Dean y Seamus

-no creerán lo que acabamos de ver- dijo Dean

-Malfoy es un puto- dijo Seamus apretando los puños

-¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto nervioso Neville

-vimos a Malfoy y a Greengrass abrazarse y hablar, y estaban muy juntos- dijo Dean

-¡ESE INFELIZ!- gritaron Ginny y Ron

Todos salieron de la sala de los menesteres tenían que cerciorarse de la información recién recibida

-espera Zabini- dijo Ginny, Zabini giro nervioso

-¿sí?-

-¿es verdad que te disculpaste con mi hermano?- pregunto la chica cruzada de brazos

-enh si-

-a mí no me engañas ¿qué pretendes?-

-yo no pretendo nada- dijo Zabini tragando grueso.

-**¿acaso me ve cara de idiota? Mmmm, aprovechare que estamos en la sala de los menesteres- **pensó Ginny ensanchando una sonrisa macabra, de la nada unas sogas aparecieron atando a Zabini a la pared y la sala de los menesteres se convirtió en un cuarto de tortura

-¡ESTAS LOCA!-grito asustado el chico- ¿qué mierda te pasa?-

-jajajaja los slytherin cobardes como siempre no afrontan las cosas, no puedo crees que le temas a una chica menor que tu-

-¡SI PERO TU ESTAS LOCA!- grito

-grita lo que quieras, no me importa, así como a ti no te importo molestar y humillar a mi hermano por no decir que rechazaste sus sentimientos, no puedo creer que se haya fijado en un maldito como tú- escupió Ginny enojada

-**¿así que ron no le dijo nada? Confidencia de pareja, pero... Por qué dice eso, soy muy obvio con mis sentimientos- **pensaba el slytherin

-¿acaso no dirás nada? El que calla otorga- dijo la pelirroja acercándose con intenciones de golpear al chico

-no... Abecés el que calla está cansada de pelear por una estupidez- dijo Blaise desanimado-**¿acaso no puedo ser feliz con mi pelirrojo? Porque todo el tiempo es lo mismo- **pensaba

-estupidez? ¡ESTUPIDES! ¿PIENSAS QUE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MI HERMANO SON UNA ESTUPIDES?-

-¡NO! LOS MIOS LO SON- dijo Blaise mientras caía al suelo, Ginny lo había liberado

-**muy bien Zabini suelta la sopa- **pensó orgullosa Ginny ese era su plan, acorralar al slytherin y que le dijera lo que pretendía con su hermano y luego ayudarlo-¿por qué dices que tus sentimientos son estúpidos?-

-por qué es así, estoy perdidamente enamorado de Ron, pero tengo miedo de que llegue nuevamente Viktor Krum y vuelva- dijo Blaise bajando la cabeza apretando los puños

-espera ¿cómo que miedo? ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto confundida la pelirroja- **mi hermano y Krum?-**

**-**sí, cuando estábamos en cuarto Krum salía con Hermione para despertar el "hermano celoso" en Ron y acorralarlo y conquistarlo, ¿sabes? funciono- dijo el slytherin colocándose de pie y sentándose en un sofá que acababa de aparecer

- ¿cómo estas tan seguro? - pregunto la chica llegando junto a el

-por qué los vi- dijo Blaise

-**¿y Blaise?- **se preguntó mentalmente el Griffindor al percatarse de la ausencia del moreno- **Ginny tampoco está ¿y si lo está torturando? - **ante ese pensamiento el pelirrojo regreso sus pasos y alcanzo la sala de los menesteres y entro sigilosamente

-por qué los vi- escucho decir a Blaise

-**¿de qué estarán hablando?- **pensó Ron

-espera ¿me estás diciendo que viste a mi hermano teniendo sexo con Viktor Krum?- pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja

-**¿QUE?- **fue lo único que pensó Ron

-en realidad solo los vi besarse mientras caían al suelo y se metían mano, te digo que mi corazón se hizo añicos en ese momento, y justo en el día que me había decidido invitarlo al baile de navidad, ¿pero sabes que fue lo que pensé?- Ginny negó ante la pregunta- que quería que fuera feliz y si eso significaba que el sería feliz con otro lo aceptaba, cuando me entere de que Ron y Krum no eran nada me sentí feliz, y ese día que Ron me dijo lo que sentía por mí fue muy especial para mí, por eso lo quiero conquistar y tenerlo para mí, pero ese miedo que Krum regrese por el me mantiene en la duda y no quiero sentirme así- dijo Blaise mirando a la chica

-**no puedo creerlo que pena el me vio meterme mano con Viktor joder ¿ME IBA A INVITAR AL BAILE? Soy un puto- **pensaba avergonzado el pelirrojo

-no tienes por qué tener miedo, mi hermano te ama, esta dudoso porque cree que juegas con él y será uno más en la lista de tus ligues, pero veo que vas en serio con el- Ginny agarra las manos de Blaise- te prometo que te ayudare a conquistarlo- dijo

-eres la tercera Weasley en prometerme eso- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa respondiendo el gesto

-¿tercera?- pregunto la chica

-sí, tus hermanos Fred y George me ayudan, es extraña su manera de ayudar pero lo hacen- dijo

-bueno ellos te ayudan con mi hermano y yo te ayudo a espantar a Harry y cualquiera que quiera joderte la conquista- dijo Ginny

Blaise asintió se despidió de la chica diciéndole cuñada y ambos rieron.

-ya Blaise se fue, sal de tu escondite Ronald- dijo severa la pelirroja

-¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- pregunto Ron

-hablas como si no me conocieras- dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido -¿qué has escuchado?-

-lo suficiente para saber que me ama a pesar de que piensa que no será el primero- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿piensa? ¿Acaso si será el primero?-

-me indignas Ginny, yo no soy ningún puto, ok, ok ya pero no me mires así te pareces a mama, admito que estuve a punto de joder con Viktor pero no paso- dijo ron desviando la mirada

-dudo que Krum dejara ir a su presa así de fácil-

-ya, está bien, cuando me estaba mmm... Ya sabes tocando... Dije... El nombre de... Blaise- dijo Ron cubriendo su rostro

-¿QUE? ¿¡Desde hace tanto te gusta Blaise!?- pregunto

-sí, es inevitable ¿acaso no has visto lo bueno que esta?... Sabes que, no lo veas, es mío- dijo Ron al ver la cara de lujuria de su hermana

-jajajaja era broma, pero deberías de hacerle saber que no hubo nada entre tú y Krum realmente le duele eso- dijo la chica, beso la mejilla de su hermano y dijo- bueno andando hay un rubio que descuartizar-

Daphne Greengrass caminaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca de Hogwarts sin expresión alguna en su rostro, llego a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca específicamente en donde le dijo a su cómplice que buscara los libros de Tom Ryddle

-llegas tarde- dijo una chica de cabellos negros

-¿y eso a ti que?- respondió con una sonrisa sínica- no deberías enojarte después de todo si no es por mi nada de tu plan estaría en orden ¿quién te dio la información del compromiso de Draco con mi estúpida hermana menor? ¿Quién te dijo dónde encontrar los libros de Tom Ryddle? A cierto, fui yo- dijo para comenzar a reír sádicamente

-puede que seas una pieza importante este plan, pero la que toma el riesgo de las cartas soy yo no tú, además tu solo te enteraste por casualidad, y tu mejor que nadie sabe que te conviene separar a Draco de Harry, después de todo el que a ti te interesa es el rubio pero te duele que lo hayan comprometido con tu hermana menor- dijo con una sonrisa superior la de pelo negro, Daphne no aguanto la provocación y saco su varita y la dirigió al cuello de la chica del cabello negro

-no me provoques sabes mejor que nadie que se cómo matar sin necesidad de usar un avada y se hacerlo sin dejar rastro- dijo la Greengrass en un susurro amenazador

-aléjate de mi novia- se escuchó una voz amenazante, la rubia chasqueo la lengua y retiro la barita del cuello de la otra

-que mal gusto tienes Millicent estar con una maldita Ravenclaw- dijo alejándose de la chica a quien apuntaba anteriormente

-el que sea Ravenclaw o no, es mi puto problema te recuerdo que la de la idea principal es ella no tu- dijo Millicent bajando la barita

-tsk, como digas, después de todo la masoquista aquí eres tú no yo- dijo Daphne cruzándose de brazos

-eso no es tu puto problemas Greengrass- dijo Millicent

-ya mili déjala, la pobre esta así por que a ella no la comprometieron con Draco y tiene que traicionar a su hermana- dijo

-tienes razón Cho- dijo Millicent- solo tiene celos de su hermana menor-

-al menos yo no ayudo a mi novia a obtener su objeto de deseo- dijo Daphne con humor ácido- ¿o me dirás que Cho no está malditamente obsesionada con el idiota de Potter?-

-puede que este obsesionada con Harry, pero solo quiero destruirlo emocionalmente y que sufra, solo quiero eso, quiero que sienta lo que sentí cuando el rechazo mi beso en la sala de los menesteres, pero por suerte encontré a alguien que me quiere a pesar de lo podrido que esta mi corazón- dijo Cho agarrando la mano de Millicent y mirando amenazadoramente a Daphne

-si claro como digas, solo dame el libro de pociones de Tom Ryddle y las dejo en paz para que exterioricen su "amor"- dijo con sarcasmo la chica Greengrass, Cho le tendió los libros que en la mañana había buscado y se marchó seguida por Millicent

-**muy bien Potter prepárate para olvidar a mi lindo rubio- **pensó Daphne viendo el nombre de la poción que tenía planeado preparar _Memorie Pierdere Constantă__* -_**me divertiré un montón- **la rubia metió el libro es su bolso y salió sin prisa de la biblioteca

Lucius Malfoy estaba en el despacho de Robert Greengrass* estaban enfrascados en una charla de negocios cuando Lucius sacó a relucir lo del compromiso de su hijo Draco con la hija de Robert

-con respecto al compromiso...- comenzó Lucius tanteando el terreno

-oh! De eso quería hablarte veras mi hija está totalmente en desacuerdo con el compromiso, joder me amenazo y todo ¡a mí a su padre! Pero que puedo decir es mi pequeña, ahora resulta que mi nena es lesbiana, no me molesta es solo que quería ayudarlos Lucius, pero los sentimientos de mi hija son primero que los negocios espero no haya malos entendidos- dijo apenado Robert, el patriarca Greengrass era conocido por derretirse por sus hijas, siempre fue un esposo y padre amoroso.

-de eso mismo te iba a platicar, metí la pata hasta el fondo con Draco, ahora me odia- dijo Lucius

-dudo mucho eso amigo, has sacrificado mucho por tu familia, en especial por tu hijo, cuando el señor tenebroso te pidió a Draco como su compañero de cama tú te ofreciste por él, eso es algo que solo un padre con un amor tan grande como el tuyo haría, solo debes decirle a tu hijo que lo entiendes y aceptas que este con quien el ame- aconsejo Robert a su amigo Lucius

Lucius cerró los ojos apartando esos desagradables recuerdos de su mente, cuando fue tomado salvajemente por el hombre a quien llamaba "mi señor" se sintió el ser más vil y asqueroso, sentía que engañaba a su espesa pero aun recordaba las palabras del único amor de su vida

"_Puede que tu cuerpo este sucio y tu corazón marchito pero yo entiendo tu sacrifico y aumenta mi amor por ti al sacrificarte por tu familia, cariño soy tu compañera en buenas y malas, puedes llorar desahoga tu corazón, deja que yo limpie tu cuerpo con el mío" _

Para Lucius esa fue la más grande demostración de amor y devoción que había recibido en sus vida ese día se volvió a enamorar de su increíble y bella esposa, que a pesar de sus idioteces ahí estuvo y esta para él y solo para él.

-si tienes razón, no quiero que mi hijo me odie- se despidió de su socio y gran amigo y fue a su casa y se encontró con la sorpresiva visita del salvador del mundo mágico

-buenas tardes señor Malfoy- saludo cortésmente el joven

-buenas tarde señor Potter ¿a qué se debe tan agradable visita?- pregunto con un toque de sarcasmo Lucius

-vengo a hablar sobre Draco-

-que no se pueda defender de mi hijo no... ¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo es Draco?- pregunto Lucius al percatarse del nombre de su hijo en los labios del niño Potter

-desde que él y yo somos pareja, bueno éramos- lo último lo dijo en un susurro

-¿qué?- fue lo único que pudo articular Lucius- lo que viene es largo necesito un trago para esta conversación- dijo Lucius sobando sus sienes recordando las palabras de su hijo _"__has lo que quieras, la única razón que me impediría aceptar ese matrimonio__...__me dejo__" _-sígame señor Potter- y ambos se encaminaron al pequeño despacho que tenía Lucius en su casa

-**vamos Harry tu puedes, al menos no se lo tomo a mal, joder que me salga bien con lo que me costó convencer a la directora- **pensó Harry subiendo las escaleras recordando su mañana

**Flash back**

_Harry salió de su clase de adivinación y se fue lo más rápido que le daban las piernas al despacho de la directora_

_Para sus desgracia llego muy rápido, dijo la contraseña a la gárgola que era "pastel de queso" -__**¿cuál es la manía de poner de contraseña nombres de pasteles?- **__se preguntó Harry, toco la puerta espero el "adelante" y entro_

_-ah! Señor Potter es usted ¿dígame en que puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto al directora minerva_

_-quería pedirle permiso para hablar con los señores Malfoy- pidió Harry_

_-¿y cómo para qué?- pregunto con tono severo la directora mirando sobre sus lentes_

_-es un asunto muy personal y urge ser tratado- dijo Harry con voz suplicante_

_-bueno podría esperar al sábado- dijo Minerva acomodando unos pergamino_

_-¡no! Es que es algo que debe ser tratado con urgencia-_

_-¿¡y saltarse las clases!? Ni hablar- dijo disgustada la directora_

_-por favor- rogo Potter_

_-vamos minerva deja ir al muchacho- intervino el cuadro de Albus Dombuldor_

_-mira Albus, si sigues interviniendo en mi trabajo sacare tu cuadro de la dirección no me dejas hacer mi trabajo como es debido, además el joven Potter debe centrarse en sus estudios si quiere ser Auror- dijo minerva perdiendo los estribos_

_-pero profesora ¿no entiende que es urgente? Necesito hablar con los señores Malfoy ¿no entiende que mi futuro depende del resultado de esa conversación? Y no puedo esperar al sábado- dijo angustiado Harry_

_Minerva suspiro resignada- está bien Potter pero deberá dar tutorías de DCAO a los de primer y segundo año como pago-_

_-como usted diga- dijo Harry para ir directo a la chimenea_

_-estos jóvenes y sus cosas- alcanzo a escuchar Harry antes de desaparecer por la chimenea_

**The end flash back**

**-**muy bien señor Potter, lo escucho- dijo Lucius a lo que Harry comenzó a relatar su relación con Malfoy, desde las insinuaciones sus ganas de regresar el juego a Draco, el primer beso en el salón en desuso, las peleas que terminaron en risa, todo hasta que llego a las cartas

-yo realmente sentí miedo, pensar que al fin encuentro a alguien que me ama por lo que soy, porque sé que Draco no me ama por ser el jodido niño que vivió ni el puto salvador del mundo mágico, por nada de eso, me ama a mí al chico torpe y estúpido que nunca sigue planes y es tímido, esas cartas recordaron que yo nunca podre tener una vida en paz, yo realmente quiero a Draco, así que no quiero renunciar a él, no quiero que se case con Astoria, así que le pido por favor que cancele el compromiso-

-**en ningún momento dijo que ama a Draco, joder que difícil, ya cancele el compromiso pero tengo que saber si Potter ama a mi hijo como dice que Draco lo ama- **pensó Lucius- ¿y por qué cancelaria yo el compromiso?- Lucius pregunto al moreno

-porque estoy malditamente enamorado de su hijo tanto que duele, soy egoísta porque quiero que sea feliz conmigo lo quiero para mí como yo quiero pertenecer enteramente a él, quiero despertar entre sus brazos, tener la familia que me quitaron con él, demostrarle cada día del resto de mi vida que lo amo, quiero vivir para él, por eso le pido que me permita estar con Draco- dijo Harry firme sin titubeos

-eso era lo que quería escuchar, esta mañana e cancelado ese compromiso, quería decírselo a Draco pero me parece justo decírselo a usted señor Potter, no se preocupe, espero que haga plenamente feliz a mi hijo- dijo el rubio

- y así será-

-dígale a mi hijo que lo espero aquí por favor, quiero decirle que acepto su relación...-

-no es necesario padre escuche la mejor parte de la conversación - dijo Draco entrando a la habitación con una gran sonrisa

Draco salió de herbologia y sus amigos lo bombardearon a preguntas, jalones y golpes por parte de los pelirrojos.

-¿cómo pudiste?- preguntaba Hermione

-yo creía en ti- decía Pansy

-¿cómo puedes hacerle eso a Harry?- preguntaba Neville

-eres basura- decía Ron

-esa tipa es horrible Harry es mejor- agrego Ginny, y así cada uno de sus amigos y los del moreno lo insultaban, hasta que exploto

-¡COÑO PERO QUE LES PASA!- grito Draco

-que Seamus y yo te vimos muy juntito a Astoria- dijo Dean señalando acusadoramente a Draco

-¿es cierto eso hurón?- pregunto Ron entrecerrando los ojos

-yo hable con Astoria, pero no es lo que piensan ella no quiere estar comprometida conmigo ni hablar de casarnos, y por lo que entendí no le gustan los rubios- dijo Draco y casualmente Astoria pasaba por ahí y dijo

-en realidad lo que quise decir es que no me gustan los "chicos" rubios, prefiero las chicas- dijo Astoria con una sonrisa arrogante ante la cara de perplejidad que tenían los chicos

-¿acaso le vas al incesto?- pregunto con cara de espanto Ron

-¿Por qué preguntas?- respondió con otra pregunta la chica extrañada

-tu hermana es rubia- dijo Blaise

-aaaah!... ¿Qué? eso jamás, ¡YO con mi hermana!, claro que no yo hablo de Luna Lovegood- dijo la chica, todos la miraron raro, ¿una slytherin con la chica que llaman "lunática"? hay que ver que las serpientes son raras- solo venía a decirte Draco que ya hable con mi padre en mis horas de encantamiento y le dije que no acepto el compromiso, le pregunte quien más sabia de eso y me dijo que nadie, no querían que la información llegara a los reporteruchos del profeta, así que no sé cómo es que Harry recibio esa información- dijo Astoria regresando a su frialdad

-esto es cada vez más complicado- dijo Ron alborotando su cabello, haciendo que Blaise babeara ante la imagen

-cada vez me confundo mas- decía Neville escondiéndose en el pecho de su novio

-ya tu hablaste con tu padre, yo hablare con el mío, bueno, y espero sus disculpas para más tarde- dijo Draco recordando que había sido acusado de traicionar a Harry, Draco dejo al grupo en el pasillo y se encamino a la oficina de la directora.

-adelante- se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta- señor Malfoy- dijo minerva sin expresión ya sabía a qué iba Draco

-vera directora yo…-

-tiene que arreglar un asunto con sus padres y no puede esperar a su día libre ¿me equivoco?- dijo minerva casada de que no se respetaran las normas

-si ¿pero cómo supo?- contesto y pregunto el rubio

-hace un hora el señor Potter vino a pedirme permiso para hablar con sus padres- dijo minerva

Draco se tensó pero evito a toda costa mostrarlo-**¿Qué Harry qué? Por Merlín ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Acaso reclamara a mis padres por mi supuesto compromiso? Si es por eso, quiere decir que ¿aun lucha por mí? Aún tengo una oportunidad… no puedo desperdiciar esto- **pensó Draco feliz por pensar que Harry aun sentía algo por el- sí, y es algo muy importante- dijo Draco, ignorando la mirada airada de la directora tomo polvos flu y se dirigió a su casa, salió por la chimenea de la sala y subió lentamente las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido para alcanzar a escuchar algo de la conversación y ver si esa llama de esperanza que había nacido en su interior podía seguir creciendo o se extinguiría.

-¿y por qué cancelaria yo el compromiso?- escucho que su padre preguntaba a su moreno amor.

El corazón de Draco palpitaba furiosamente, la respuesta del moreno mataría o aumentaría su ilusión de amor

-porque estoy malditamente enamorado de su hijo tanto que duele, soy egoísta porque quiero que sea feliz conmigo lo quiero para mí como yo quiero pertenecer enteramente a él, quiero despertar entre sus brazos, tener la familia que me quitaron con él, demostrarle cada día del resto de mi vida que lo amo, quiero vivir para él, por eso le pido que me permita estar con Draco- dijo Harry firme sin titubeos- y eso derritió completamente a Draco ¿era posible volverse a enamorar de la misma persona?

-**eso quiere decir que Harry no me odia eso es bueno, muy bueno, ¿pero que responderá padre?- **pensó Draco

-eso era lo que quería escuchar, esta mañana e cancelado ese compromiso, quería decírselo a Draco pero me parece justo decírselo a usted señor Potter, no se preocupe, espero que haga plenamente feliz a mi hijo- dijo el padre de Draco

- y así será-

-dígale a mi hijo que lo espero aquí por favor, quiero decirle que acepto su relación...-

Draco no pudo aguantar el impulso y entro al despacho de su padre -no es necesario padre escuche la mejor parte de la conversación- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Harry se sonrojo- **o sea que Draco escucho mi vergonzosa declaración- **pensó el moreno

-bien, espero que sean felices, y realmente te pido perdón por no ser el padre que desearías tener- dijo Lucius suspirando, hay cosas que su hijo no debía escuchar, no quería sumarle al odio de su hijo asco por haber sido un objeto sexual del señor oscuro

-no tengo nada que perdonar padre, yo no te odio, y eres mejor padre de lo que podría desear- dijo Draco abrazando a su padre.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron del mayor y se marcharon tenían clases a las que asistir

-Lucius cariño estas en casa- dijo Narcisa llegando

-si cariño- recibio Lucius a su esposa- ya solucione lo de Draco, fue más fácil de lo que pensé- dijo Lucius abrazando a su esposa no le gustaba que ella estuviera enojada con el

-me alegra mucho- dijo Narcisa feliz regresando el abrazo

Harry y Draco salieron de la dirección de la escuela tomados de la mano, muy juntitos, se sentían felices de al fin haber solucionado el problema, y más aún que su amor are aceptado por el patriarca de los Malfoy

-¿Harry?-

-dime-

-¿volvemos a ser novios verdad?- pregunto Draco abrazando a Harry

-claro que si tonto- y ambos se dieron un beso- perdóname por mi reacción, debí preguntarte antes de reaccionar de esa manera, ya no creeré lo que digan esas cartas y siempre te diré lo que dicen- dijo Harry escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su rubio amor

-tenías derecho a reaccionar así, no tienes por qué disculparte, estamos juntos en las buenas y en las alas- y los chicos se fundieron en un beso lento y apasionado mostrando sus sentimientos

-Harry- se escuchó la vos de una chica, Harry se separó lentamente de Draco y miro a la chica que los interrumpió

-¿Cho? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Harry sorprendido después de que la rechazo en su 5to año no volvieron a hablar

-yo… yo quería pedirte disculpa por lo de 5to año y desearte surte con Malfoy- dijo la chica con la cabeza baja

-no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- dijo Harry restándole importancia al asunto

Harry se adelantó unos pasos esperando que Draco lo alcanzara por lo que no llego a ver la mirada de profundo odio que Cho Chang le dirigió al rubio

-disfrútalo mientras puedas- dijo Cho con malicia a Draco antes de seguir con su camino

-**esa tipa no me da buena espina-** pensó Draco mirando con odio la espalda de la chica

-¿Draco?- llamo Harry

-ya voy- dijo Draco alcanzando a Harry

Los chicos fueron al gran comedor, como siempre Blaise mantenía la margen del grupo acompañado por Hermione y Pansy.

-¿Ginny por qué miras tanto a Blaise?- pregunto Harry al ver que su pelirroja amiga no apartaba la mirada de Blaise

-es que me preguntaba si realmente él quiere dañar a ron- dijo Ginny en un susurro solo para Harry

-¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto en voz baja el moreno extrañado del comentario de su amiga, tenía entendido que Ginny también amenazaba al slytherin para que se alejara de Ron

-es que, si realmente quisiera humillarlo ya lo hubiera echo ¿no crees?- dijo la pelirroja

-pero lo hemos amenazado- dijo Harry

-¿si pero cuando no?, en años anteriores a los slytherin no le importaba que los amenazáramos ni nada por el estilo para humillarnos, ¿no crees que Blaise realmente pueda corresponder a Ron? Tal vez hay algo que le impide reconocer sus sentimientos públicamente- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry estilo Molly Weasley

-si lo pintas de esa forma tienes un punto, y no me mires así que siento que Molly me regaña- dijo Harry con cara de trauma, la señora Weasley era de temer cuando se enojaba

Terminaron el almuerzo y fueron a sus clases, todos felices, y el descanso de la tarde todos se reunieron en el patio central del castillo estaban todos sentados en el pasto cada quien con su correspondiente pareja, menos Ron y Ginny que estaban ahí como hermanos, cuando el mismo grupo de niños que entregaron los tulipanes a Ron se acercaron.

-Ron tu admirador te manda un mensaje- dijo con burla Harry, Ron solo se sonrojo y vio a Blaise al otro lado del patio mirando la escena con una sonrisa

El niño de pelo negro carraspeo- Sentir, sentir que tu mano es mi caricia…-

-…Sentir que tu sueño es mi deseo…- dijo el chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño

-…sentir que tu mirada es mi descanso- dijo el rubio de ojos castaños

-… Sentir que tu nombre es mi canción- dijo el chico de cabello rojizo no tan "Weasley" de ojos aguamarina

-sentir que existes, saber que existo para amarte- dijeron los 4 niños al mismo tiempo mientras hacían aparecer un gran ramo de rosas roja y se lo entregaban a Ron que estaba tan rojo como las rozas

-B.Z se las envía y dice que nuevamente perdone su cobardía- dijo el niño rubio, los otros tres chicos abrazaron a Ron y los cuatro se fueron corriendo a su siguiente clase, Ron miraba las rosas con tanta admiración –**una declaración absoluta de amor- **pensó en el significado de las rosas rojas el pelirrojo, miro a en la dirección de Blaise que fingía leer un libro, sonrió –**ya es momento de que estemos juntos- **pensó, el pelirrojo entrego las flores a su hermana y camino en dirección de Blaise, Harry iba a acompañarlo pero Ginny se lo impidió y tras escuchar un "cállate y quédate quieto o te encojo las pelotas" se quedó en su lugar observando a su mejor amigo acercarse a Blaise.

-**valiente Ron, recuerda que eres un Griffindor-**se daba apoyo moral el pelirrojo

Blaise al ver que ron se acercaba y pensó lo peor se levantó del suelo y lo que hizo ron lo sorprendió, el pelirrojo jalo de la corbata al slytherin y le planto un beso, mucho jadearon de la sorpresa, los niños que se escondieron tras un pilar, las clases podían esperar, celebraron de que su tutor al fin estaba con su pelirrojo amor, sus misiones habían resultado exitosas

-así que enviando niños de primero- dijo sonriendo ron

-ya te había explicado que quería conquistarte- dijo Blaise abrazando por la cintura a ron

-bien, espero que recompenses a esos niños, pero quiero que de ahora en adelante me conquistes personalmente- dijo ron para unir sus labios en un nuevo beso, el grupo ya no pudo aguantar, bueno Harry ya no pudo aguantar y se dirigió a donde estaba la pareja, claro siendo seguido por una furiosa Ginny.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER deja a mi hermano, ya te dije que te encogeré las pelotas, y sabes mejor que nadie que se cómo hacerlo y realmente te encogeré ese coso que te cuelga entre las piernas- decía furiosa Ginny tratando de alcanzar a Harry

-tu no encogerás nada, y menos si yo también me veré perjudicado- dijo Draco jalando a Ginny por un brazo

Todos morían de la risa, ron se colocó frente a su ahora novio para evitar que su amigo lo dejara viudo mucho antes de tiempo

-tranquilo ron, solo quiero decirle que más vale y no te haga daño a menos que quiera que lo tire por un barranco- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra Harry

-¿tu si puedes amenazar a Blaise y yo no puedo amenazar al hurón?- pregunto entre divertido el pelirrojo

-y yo porque- dijo Malfoy cruzándose de brazos

Al fin todos estaban con quien debían estar

-solo faltas tú por una pareja hermanita- dijo Ron a su hermana

-¿y frustrarme la vida? No gracias, yo seré la tía rica y solterona que malcriara a sus sobrinos, porque quiero muchos sobrinos y eso va con todos- dijo Ginny señalando a todas las parejitas, y todos lo que hicieron fue reír

**(Esa expresión es de mi mejor amiga, siempre dice que será la tía rica y solterona XD)**

Hacer la poción era realmente sencillo, el problema era hacer el hechizo, pero ya tenía todo preparado, solo faltaba arrojar la raíz de mandrágora a la poción recitar el hechizo esperar que la poción se cociera por una semana, suministrársela a Harry y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, ver como Harry se destruye poco a poco.

-**lo siento Cho, pero si Harry vive Draco no podrá ser mío, al menos morirá lentamente- **peso con una sonrisa Daphne- **muy bien la raíz de mandrágora el hechizo y solo me queda esperar a que este lista- **Daphne arrojo la raíz tomo su barita y comenzó con el hechizo

_"Eu doresc ca inamicul sa uitam,_

_ca incetul cu incetul era slabit,_

_mai ales nu uitaţi să pe cine iubeste,_

_pentru a putea să îl distrugă şi să stea_

_cu ce dintr-un principiu trebuie să fie a mea"*_

-**muy bien solo falta a que este la pocion y mi plan comenzara- **penso Daphne dejando todo en su lugar, salio de la cueba que estaba en el bosque prohibido y se encamio de regreso al castillo –**todo debe salir de acuerdo a mi pla, aun no me deshare de las tontas de Cho y de Milicent aun las necesito en mi plan- **penso Daphne

Continuara...

*_Memorie Pierdere Constantă__: _pérdida constante de memoria

*Robert Greengrass: ni hostia idea de cómo se llama el padre de Astoria y de Daphne, investigue y no encontré nada así que coloque el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente

*_ Eu doresc ca inamicul sa uitam,ca incetul cu incetul era slabit,mai ales nu uitaţi să pe cine iubeste, pentru a putea să îl distrugă şi să stea cu ce dintr-un principiu trebuie să fie a mea_

yo quiero que mi enemigo olvide, que poco a poco se debilite, sobre todo olvide a quien ama, para poder destruirlo y quedarme con lo que desde un principio debio ser mio

el nombre y el echizo estan en Rumano (moldavia)

**Se despide midori uchiha phantomhive**


	8. Chapter 8

**Demasiado directo **

**_Soy mi propia beta disculpen los errores que pase por alto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Amistades (primera parte)**

Millicent estaba en la sala de los menesteres con Cho.

-vamos querida sabes perfectamente que te amo, pero no entiendo tu obsesión con el novio de Draco- decía Millicent abrazando a Cho

-¡DEJAME!- grito Cho rompiendo el abrazo con la slytherin- tu no entiendes, no entiendes, el me hizo sufrir yo realmente lo amaba, si del odio al amor hay un solo paso también del amor al odio es un camino corto, quiero que pague por cada lagrima que derrame, y si tu no me vas a apoyar será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí- dijo Cho mirando airada a su novia

-¿pero qué dices? -Sabes que te amo, además siempre te e apoyado, pero si quieres dejar ese dolor que sientes debes olvidar a Potter ¿acaso no entiendes que me haces daño?- dijo Millicent reteniendo la lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos

-la que no entiendes eres tú, cada vez que lo veo sonreír me enferma, ¡ASI QUE ALEJATE DE MI!- dijo Cho para salir furiosa de la sala de los menesteres.

Millicent quedo de piedra en la sala, la persona que amaba la había dejado por su obsesión con otro, salió sin prisa de la sala y se dirigía a las mazmorras cuando choco con 3 niños

-fíjate por donde vas maldita fea- dijo uno de los niños

-sí, mira al frente, acaso te da pena que vean tu horrible rostro- dijo con sarcasmo un segundo niño

-déjenla quieta, Draco se enojara con nosotros si se entera- dijo el tercero

-¿si me entero de que?- pregunto el rubio llegando junto a Millicent, los niños miraron el suelo nervioso- ¿estás bien Millicent?- la chica asintió-ustedes sabandijas será mejor que respeten a sus superiores, además ustedes no tienen derecho a juzgar a otro y menos si son de su casa- dijo furioso Draco, los chicos pidieron disculpa a Millicent y se fueron corriendo del lugar

-ya no dejes que esos estúpidos te desanimen, recuerda lo que te dije en primer año- dijo Draco sobando la mejilla de la chica- bueno me voy quede con Harry- Draco se despidió de Millicent y se fue

-**las palabras que me dijo Draco en primer año- **pensó Millicent

**Flash Back**

_Después del gran banquete donde seleccionaron las casas para los de primer año Millicent estaba en su cuarto escondiéndose de todos los miembros de la casa de slytherin, se preguntaran ¿por qué? simple Bulstrode no era la típica niña de apariencia delicada, facciones de muñeca de porcelana , Millicent no era así, era una niña gordita, cabello corto, y con una mirada que decía "acércate y te mato" pero no por eso alejaba las burlas de sus compañeros , pero siempre trataba de ignorarlos, pero no por eso dejaban de dolerle esos comentarios hirientes hacia su persona._

_-pero si es fea, en slytherin siempre han quedado las niñas más bonitas- _

_-¡joder! apártense que los aplasta la elefanta-_

_Eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban cuando ella pasaba, lo que Millicent no entendía era por qué no se metían con Crabbe y Goyle ellos eras más gordos que ella, a claro, eran los guardaespaldas de Draco Malfoy._

_Eran las 2 de la madrugada Millicent estaba en la sala común de slytherin disfrutándola ya que en el día no era muy agradable debido a los comentarios de los demás._

_-¿por qué siempre es lo mismo? ¡Millicent es fea! ¿Porque quedo en slytherin? ¡Los odio a todos! me fuera quedado en mi casa y le ahorraría el horror de verme a todos- decía Millicent derramando unas lágrimas, paso sus manos por sus cachetes rojos retirando los rastros de lágrimas cuando escucho una voz que la hizo sobresaltar_

_-¿por qué dices eso?- dijo Draco sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente a Millicent_

_-no te importa- dijo la chica_

_-sabes- continuo Draco ignorando las palabras de la chica-mi padre siempre dice que todas las mujeres poseen una belleza que las caracteriza, y yo pienso lo mismo, no dejes que te molesten los comentarios de los demás, eres muy bonita, no dejes que los comentarios de otros te hagan sentir mal así que borra esas lágrimas de tu rostro y ve a dormir- dijo Draco_

_-gracias- dijo Millicent haciendo caso a lo que le dijo Draco- nunca nadie me había hablado así, tiene razón, no debo echarme a morir desde hoy cuidare de Draco me convertiré en su amiga y no dejare que nada malo le pase- pensó Millicent antes de caer dormida en su cama_

**The end flash back**

Millicent quedo pensativa ante ese viejo recuerdo-que estoy haciendo?- se preguntó Millicent mientras apretaba los puños- se supone que sería a miga de Draco lo cuidaría por que él siempre me recuerda que no debo ser débil y mira como le pago, por mucho que ame a Cho sé que ella no me ama a mí, no puedo seguir con esto, lo siento Cho pero las amistades duran para siempre, y sé que nuestro amor nunca inicio- pensó Millicent decidida con intenciones de buscar a Daphne- tengo que ayudar a Draco de alguna forma-

Eran mediados de noviembre Draco y Harry estaban paseando por Hosmed tomados de la manos, hace una semana que todo se había aclarado, Harry era bien recibido por los padres de Draco, y que hablar de Astoria Harry y ella se llevaban de maravilla.

-¿Harry que quieres hacer hoy?- pregunto Draco a su novio

-sabes, para hoy te tengo una sorpresa- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

-¿de verdad? ¿Y de que se trata?- pregunto con una ceja alzada el rubio

-si te digo dejara de ser una sorpresa idiota- dijo Harry divertido, Draco solo rodo los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por Harry de la mano

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto Draco a los minutos al ver que Harry lo conducía a los bosques de Hosmed – ¿me llevas a la casa de los gritos?- pregunto al rubio

-No- canturreo Harry- es un poco más allá de la casa de los gritos- dijo el moreno soltando la mano del rubio- alcánzame Draco- dijo Harry corriendo

-con que quieres jugar- dijo Draco corriendo para alcanzar a su moreno novio

En el bosque solo se escuchaban las risas y comentarios de la pareja, se sentía la felicidad y el amor que desprendían la pareja.

-**¿Dónde se metió Harry? ¿No lo veo?-**pensaba Draco mirando para todos lados seguía caminando y a medida que avanzaba el bosque se iba oscureciendo, podía ver su respiración en el aire- HARRY- llamo el rubio- **mierda donde esta Harry ¿Dónde estoy yo?- **pensaba Draco abrazándose así mismo para tratar de entrar en calor- si es una broma no es gracioso ¿Dónde estás? – Draco giro para regresar por donde había ido cuando sintió que lo jalaban por la espalada y cuando iba a gritar sintió que pasaba una barrera mágica y cayó al suelo, y la inconciencia lo abrazo

En la casa de los gritos el ambiente era totalmente diferente.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Ron

-tenia curiosidad- dijo Blaise subiendo las escaleras

-nunca me ha gustado esta casa, y menos por la razón que fue construida- dijo el pelirrojo recordando la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar en su tercer año

-¿sabes que por que fue construida?- pregunto Blaise sorprendido

-claro, y la existencia de esta casa es la razón de la estadía del sauce boxeador en Hogwarts- dijo ron haciendo señas a Blaise para que lo siguiera- veras esta casa fue construida para las noches de luna llena- dijo ron

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Blaise detallando el lugar y mirando con horrar las marcas de garras en las paredes y los objetos destruidos en todo ese pasillo

-sabes que el profesor Lupin era hombre lobo desde pequeño, pero él quería estudiar por eso Dombuldor al ver el interés de Remus en los estudios decidió ayudarlo, construyo un pasadizo secreto en la escuela que llegara hasta esta casa y sobre el planto al sauce boxeador para alejar a los estudiantes del peligro, cuando se acercaba las noches de luna llena Remus entraba en pasadizo y llegaba hasta aquí, y bueno pasaba lo que pasaba aquí, Dombuldor rego el rumor de esta casa embrujada bla, bla, y cosas de ese tipo, bueno eso fue lo que entendí cuando me lo explicaron, aunque no recuerdo quien fue que me lo dijo- dijo ron llegando frente a una puerta tallada y sorprendentemente no tenía marcas de garras ni estaba maltratada ni siquiera tenía polvo

-eso es muy interesante- dijo Blaise atento a las palabras de su novio jamás imagino que esa fuera la verdadera historia de la casa de los gritos

-no tienes idea lo que me costó convencer a Hermione para que le dijera a Pansy y me prestarán este lugar- dijo ron abriendo la puerta

Blaise quedo realmente impresionado por la habitación, había una cama enorme con sabanas color crema pétalos de rosas por todo el lugar, velas aromáticas, y todo combinado perfectamente para un slytherin.

-Ron…- susurro Blaise impresionado-¿Por qué todo parece a slytherin?- pregunto Blaise

-bueno, es que quería sorprenderte, veras- dijo ron conduciendo a Blaise a la cama para que tomaran asiento- el otro día te escuche a ti y a Ginny y tú le dijiste sobre Viktor y yo…-

-sí, sé que él fue tu primera vez pero realmente eres muy especial para mí, realmente te deseo, y siempre y cuando yo sea de ahora en adelante el único me basta- dijo Blaise acariciando una mejilla de Ron

-el detalle es que tu serás el primero- dijo ron con un sonrojo desviando la mirada

-pero yo te vi con Krum- dijo Blaise frunciendo el sueño

-sí, viste que nos metíamos mano, pero digamos que ni siquiera empezamos- dijo Ron levantándose

-Ronald Weasley explícate por favor- pidió sin paciencia el slytherin

-joder gemí tu nombre cuando el comenzó a tocar ¿contento?- dijo Ron muy rojo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-**así que hirió su orgullo-**peso antes de responder- muy contento- dijo Blaise jalando a ron y aventándolo a la cama y posicionarse sobre el entre las piernas del pelirrojo, pero ron no quería esa posición así que giro quedando el sobre el moreno beso esos carnoso labios, una lucha de rosadas lenguas se desato brindando placer a los participantes de ese húmedo beso, ron rompió el beso y se acercó al oído de Blaise y dijo:

- Quiero cumplir tus sueños más húmedos.- susurro Ron en el oído de Blaise mientras seguía lamiendo el cuello del slytherin.

**Oír su voz ronca tan cerca… pronunciando esa palabra… "húmedos"… creo que podría haber tenido mi primer orgasmo en compañía sólo tras aquella palabra**- pensó el slytherin.

Blaise Con sus manos temblorosas por el placer que sentía por los besos y lamidas que ron proporcionaba en su cuello empezó a buscar algún acceso entre las ropas del pelirrojo para poder acariciarle, era una postura un poco incómoda para él que siempre "estaba arriba" pero su Griffindor parecía disfrutar llevando el mando. Blaise No aguantaba más y sus gestos se volvían bruscos cada vez que intentaba colar sus dedos entre su camiseta para acariciar aunque fuese un centímetro de su tersa piel. Así que el moreno comenzó a acariciar al pelirrojo por la espalda, un poco tímidamente, porque no dejaba de encontrar extraño el hecho de debajo, el sonrojo de Ron era tan evidente que se sentía cada vez más excitado.

Pero Ron se cabreo al darse cuenta que era grado bruscamente y su ceño se frunció más al ver la risita burlona del slytherin, pero Blaise lamio los labios del Griffindor y dijo:

- Tu ropa me molesta…- En cuanto aquello salió de la boca de Blaise, ron se estremeció por que Blaise fue tan descarado y directo.

- Sólo tienes que quitármela.- dijo el pelirrojo que sonrió travieso, con esa cara de niño pequeño tan irresistible para la serpiente, desplegando muy conscientemente todos sus encantos, Blaise empezó a repartir besos por las mejillas del pelirrojo queriendo atrapar sus labios, si entrabas a la habitación podías sentir las ansias de la pareja por ser uno. Pero Ron no era el único travieso. Blaise Echo la cabeza hacia atrás una vez, para que Ron no pudiera alcanzar la boca del contrario quien río diabólicamente. Sabían que se estaban volviendo locos.

Blaise escucho a Ron suspirar, sus ansias eran demasiadas para soportar sus jueguecitos. Ron No se lo pensó mucho más y se giré de golpe, ignorando su vergüenza por encontrarse desnudo ante el slytherin, y se besaron con desesperación para volver a sentir su tacto buscando sus lenguas para jugar.

Sin dejar de mirarse ni un segundo a los ojos, Blaise comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa del Griffindor, disfrutando de cómo su perfecta piel iba apareciendo ante el tras descubrir cada uno de los ojales, y de cómo él le miraba curiosamente viendo como poco a poco lo iba desnudando para poder disfrutarlo sin tapujos.

Las manos del slytherin ya podían acariciar ese cuerpo musculado, algo que antes no había apreciado como hasta ahora, lo cual le hizo sentir un tirón en su entrepierna.

Ron cambio las posiciones quedando arriba y Blaise empezó a acariciar la parte más íntima del pelirrojo, que había aumentado bastante de tamaño por la excitación que le provocaba al sentir el contacto de esa sensual serpiente. Sus dedos definían lentamente la erección del pelirrojo quien no podía dejar de mirar, sabiendo que esa sería una escena que la mente de Ron jamás olvidaría.

- Ah…-otro gemido- Ron se tapó la boca, ya que en esos momentos Blaise se acercó para pasar sus labios por el pecoso pecho de Ron.

- No te tapes.- dijo Blaise apartándole la mano.- quiero escucharte gemir.

- me avergüenza- dijo ron en un sollozo de placer

- Entonces te taparé yo la boca.- dijo Blaise y acto seguido le estaba volviendo a besar con deseo, haciendo que Ron se estremeciera aún más. Blaise Quería acariciarlo

Blaise arrastró a Ron hasta caer en la cama, él se colocó encima del pelirrojo y se quitó los pantalones mientras volvía atrapar los labios de su amado Griffindor. Antes de que Ron pudiera siquiera reaccionar, antes de que pudiera disfrutar de la imagen, Blaise ya se había desprendido de toda su ropa, haciendo que los ojos de Ron ardieran de deseo Blaise Se acomodó entre las piernas del pelirrojo que al sentirlo allí todo su cuerpo vibro de un placer que nunca había sentido.

Era imposible parar, su deseo era mutuo nadie podría detener esa pasión que sentían ese par de cuerpo deseosos de más. Ron bajo la mano hasta llegar a un voluminoso bulto, notando cómo Blaise se estremecía al contacto.

Por un momento Ron se sintió poderoso al ver cómo podía causar en ésa serpiente. Ron se deslizo bajo el cuerpo de Blaise y le giro con suavidad para que se recostara sobre el colchón. Apenas era capaz de mirarle. Sólo se arrodillo entre sus morenas piernas, sujetando sus rodillas, y soplo su rojo flequillo para que se apartara de su cara. Blaise se dio cuenta de que le molestaba, y le peinó el pelo por detrás de las orejas:

- ¿Qué intentas, Ronnie? – Parecía que Blaise había descubierto las intenciones del pelirrojo.

- Hace mucho tiempo que tengo ganas de probar este dulce.- Ron se mordía el labio y se aproximó a la pelvis de Blaise siempre mirando al moreno de reojo.

- Ah…Ron…nie…- el pelirrojo sentir a Blaise gemir por sus caricias hizo bombear su corazón más rápido y la respiración de Ron ya era entrecortada, igual que la de Blaise. – No hagas eso….- Ron Sabía de sobras que aquello significaba exactamente lo contrario de lo que realmente deseaba Zabini

- Demasiado tarde… Blaise….- pronuncio el pelirrojo la última palabra lentamente, mirándole seductor, mientras que agarro su miembro con las manos y se lo introdujo en la boca entero.

Ron No sabía del todo cómo debía hacer aquello, pero las manos del slytherin le indicaron el ritmo mientras que le acariciaban la nuca, apretando a Ron contra su cuerpo en ocasiones, alejando a ron en otras… Blaise Parecía que se estaba castigando a sí mismo O quizá quería alargarlo.

De pronto Blaise separó a ron por completo, justo cuando Ron empezaba a notar que un líquido transparente rozaba sus labios. Blaise le miró sonriente mientras que sujetaba el rostro de ron con ambas manos. Se sentó frente del pelirrojo y le limpió unas pequeñas gotas de la boca con el pulgar, para luego darle un corto beso al pelirrojo. Blaise le rodeó la espalda, atrayéndole hacia él, y colocó al pelirrojo encima de él, mientras que Blaise continuaba sentado.

Las piernas de Ron abrazaron la cintura de Blaise, y las manos del pelirrojo se perdieron en el cuello del slytherin.

Blaise empezó a besar despacio los hombros de Ron, mientras que las caderas de Ron empezaron a moverse por sí solas buscando el contacto de ambos cuerpos. Sentir el roce de sus miembros duros, les impedía quedarse quietos un sólo instante. La fricción era cada vez más brusca. Eran incapaces de frenar el movimiento, al contrario, deseaban sentirlo, Ron deseaba sentirlo dentro pasara lo que pasara.

- No te asustes.- Ron Apenas pude entender por qué Blaise había dicho aquello cuando sintió que algo le invadía. La espalda de Ron se arqueó por la impresión que sintió un leve dolor, no demasiado porque la intromisión de aquel dedo en su interior había sido verdaderamente delicada. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse extraño.

Blaise Detuvo todos sus movimientos y sus besos, y sólo se le quedo mirando, serio.- ¿Te molesta? – Preguntó con un tono de voz dulce. Ron negó con la cabeza

- Me gusta…. Blaise…- dijo despacito

Ese fue el desenlace de salida. En cuestión de segundos, los dedos de Blaise se movían dentro de ron con total soltura, y aunque fue un poco incómodo para ron notar aquello, cada vez que Blaise los sacaba durante un momento para intentar no hacerle daño, Ron agarraba su mano y la guiaba de nuevo hacia su entrada. Incluso Ron acompaño con su mano para que Blaise no tuviera piedad, Ron necesitaba más.

Blaise De pronto se zafó del agarre del pelirrojo, y lo miró serio, con los ojos brillantes, y le agarró las nalgas con las manos. Blaise No le dio tiempo a Ron ni de pensar en lo que seguía. Cuando el pelirrojo sintió el miembro de Blaise intentando introducirse dentro de su estrecha cavidad Ron ahogo un pequeño chillido de dolor. Y Blaise le tapó la boca con sus labios.

- Lo siento…iré despacio, pero no me digas que pare. Por favor.- Era una súplica por parte de Blaise. Y ron al oír suplicar a Blaise lo deseo aún más

- Confío en ti.- dijo ron y se abrazó a la espalda de Blaise.- No te detengas.-

La diferencia de grosor fue evidente. Al pelirrojo le dolía tanto que Sentía que no iba a poder disfrutarlo como era debido a causa de todo ese dolor, pero Blaise se mecía suavemente, aferrado a las caderas del Griffindor, que tras minutos de inmovilidad por parte del pelirrojo empezó a seguirle el ritmo. Poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo para convertirse en placer.

Comenzaron a moverse más deprisa, Blaise levantando al Weasley con fuerza. Las embestidas de Blaise eran cada vez más intensas, más fuertes y rápidas, mientras que Ron mordía su cuello, ahogando gemidos en él.

- No pares…ah….- Gimió Ron extasiado, sintiendo esa conocida sensación cuando se tocaba llegar.

las respiraciones eran cada vez era más entrecortadas, y cada vez fue subiendo más el ritmo sabiendo que les quedaba poco Blaise Agarró con fuerza el miembro del pelirrojo y comenzó a masturbarle con urgencia, era obvio que quería que ambos llegaran juntos al clímax.

- bla…así… ya no aguanto más…- gemía el pelirrojo

- Ron… yo tampoco…- Aquellas palabras y una última estocada provocaron que ambos se corrieran a la vez, estremeciéndose mientras permanecían abrazados, inmóviles.

Ron Notaba aquellos fluidos espesos recorrer su cuerpo y le encantaban. Blaise le levantó con sus fuertes brazos, para salir de su cuerpo lentamente, dejándole una sensación de vacío nueva para Ron que No podía creer que ya se había acostumbrado a tenerle en su interior.

Después de varios minutos, las respiraciones de la pareja volvieron a la normalidad. Permanecieron estirados en la cama, desnudos, tapados sólo con la sábana. Se miraron a los ojos, sonriéndose traviesos de nuevo, sabiendo que volverían a caer en la tentación, otra vez.

Neville quería sorprender a su novio Theodore por que Theo era el que siempre lo sorprendía, además quería recompensarlo por haber dejado ser el seme, desde esa primera vez donde Neville fue el activo Nott no salía de la posición de pasivo.

-**quien lo diría el adonis de Theodore Nott disfrutando estar bajo del tontorrón de Neville Longbottom joder y yo con las ganas de que me folle duro hasta el fondo- **pensaba Neville con el ceño fruncido trataba de hacer un pastel sin magia pero no le salía como en la foto de la revista muggle que Hermione le presto-**maldita cosa muggle "recetas fáciles y sencillas de pasteles" si como no puras mentiras, este puto relleno no se parece al de la foto- **pensaba Neville frustrado-**y este puto delantal rosa Hermione no puede usar otros colores no se mas masculinos, ¿pero qué estupideces digo?... un momento, ya que no me sale del todo este pastel tengo una idea para sorprender a Theo…. Y me follara duro y profundo-** sonrió Neville por la idea que acaba de nacer gracias al desastre de pastel, dejo todo como estaba y busco crema de vainilla, chocolate derretido fresas el "puto" adelantar rosa, y le pido alguno que otro cup cake a los elfos, por suerte habían algunos ya preparados.

Fue a las mazmorras por suerte Theodore siempre le había dado la contraseña fue a la habitación de su amado novio escribió en una hoja "a menos que NO SEA Theodore NO PASAR" lo pego con magia a la puerta y entro en al cuarto de Theodore

-**primero tengo que echarle una arregladita a este cuarto- **pensó el chico, coloco los boles en una mesita, tomo su barita y comenzó.

-Bauleo*-dijo Neville y las camas de Draco, Blaise Crabbe y Goyle se encogieron y se guardaron en el baúl de cada uno de sus dueños- Baúl Locomotor*- los baúles se movieron a una esquina, y Neville los tapo con una sábana blanco y coloco un pato verde y sobre el plato 3 velas aromáticas- Epoximise*- Neville pego con el hechizo una que otra flor en el techo, el chico dejo la varita después de colocar una que otra vela flotando **(N/A: hechizo que olvide) **dejo su varita en la mesita, rego pétalos de rosa, se quitó TODA la ropa se puso el delantal, acomodo los boles en la cama y se sentó en la suave superficie de la cama de la forma más insinuante y violable posible y justo en ese momento Theodore entro a la habitación

-¿Neville que sig…ni...fica el… letrero?- dijo entrecortado el slytherin al ver la escena- ya veo- dijo Theodore acercándose a su novio Neville-**joder si ya estoy todo duro con la imagen joder, se ve tan violable, todo sonrojado y con los ojos brillosos**- ante el pensamientoTheodore se lamio los labios

-¿tienes hambre?- pregunto con un tono tan sugerente Neville, Theodore asintió, Nev subió hasta el medio de la cama tomo un bol lleno de chocolate y lo tendió a Theo desviando la mirada avergonzado jamás habían hecho el amor con comida involucrada- pues cómeme- dijo el chico cuando Theo de quito el bol de chocolate

Theo se subió a horcajadas sobre su novio y coloco chocolate en los labios de Neville y lo beso, un beso dulce con sabor a chocolate, no falto mucho para que las lenguas comenzaran una danza sensual en las bocas de los amantes que querían disfrutar el placer de complacer y ser complacido por su pareja.

Theo metió la mano bajo el delantal y rompió el beso al ver que Neville ni siquiera llevaba ropa interior, su lado slytherin y de macho salió a floto-así que quieres jugar Neville, provocándome de esta manera, metiéndote en mi cuarto, acomodando todo, sentándote desnudo en mi cama que ha sido testigo de las veces que me he corrido por masturbarme gracias a tu persona- dijo Theo en el oído del Griffindor acariciando el miembro del chico que no paraba de gemir el nombre de su amante.

-theommmg, tii… tienes mi… culo olviaahh olvidado- dijo Neville entre sollozos por las caricias de su novio

-valla, valla quien diría que el pequeño y noble Griffindor está desesperado por que lo folle como una puta, aunque de puta nada, porque solo yo te puedo joder, solo yo te puedo tocar, quiero verte- dijo Theo rasgando el delantal quería ver totalmente desnudo a su novio y esa prende le impedía tan maravillosa visión, tomo la crema de vainilla y echo en el cuello de Neville, puso chocolate en los pezones de Neville, y bajo al cuello del chico que tenía la mirada perdida y las pupilas dilatas por el deseo y la lujuria del momento, chupo, beso, y mordió ese apetitoso cuello que se ofrecía solo con cada toque, Neville no podía dejar las manos quietas, acariciaba la espalda de Theo y cuando el slytherin daba una mordía en su cuello se aferraba al cabello de su novio, Theo bajo besando hasta llegar a los pezones, primero con el derecho delineándolo con su lengua y retirando el chocolate- me encanta el sabor de tu piel impregnada de chocolate Neville es tan delicioso- dijo Theo antes de comenzar su trabajo con el pezón izquierdo de Neville

El Griffindor ya tenía una dolorosa erección pero le gustaba el dolorcito que sentía, aunque se sentía desesperado porque realmente quería ser tocado, Theodore tomo una fresa y la dio a Neville quien la recibio gustoso, y Theo beso a Neville comiendo juntos esa deliciosa fresa, de sus bocas salían hilos de saliva, el beso duro más de lo que sus pulmones podían, ocasionando que sus reparaciones fueran desesperadas al separarse del beso, estaban agitados, muy deseosos de más. Theo tomo más crema de vainilla y lleno el miembro de Neville y recordó una frase que leyó en uno de los mangas muggles que a sus putrefacta amiga le gustaba leer

-¡itadakimasu!- dijo Theo antes de engullir completo el miembro de su chico

-theo haa!- gemía Neville que agarro los cabellos de sus novio para acelerar el ritmo quería correrse en la boca de su novio, no creía aguantar mucho hacia tanto que Theo no tomada el papel de activo que estaba a mil y sin más se corrió en la boca de su novio

-valla, eso sí que fue rápido, realmente te ha gustado, a mi igual, y déjame decirte que la crema y el chocolate son deliciosos pero me gusta más tu leche- dijo Theo provocando un fuerte sonrojo en Neville que tomo una almohada para tapar su rostro por la vergüenza que sentía al escuchar las palabras de su novio- a no eso sí que no- dijo Theo quitando la almohada de la cara de su novio, tomo su barita y ato con magia manos y pies de Neville- no quiero que te reprimas Nev, quiero todo de ti, cada gemido, cada sollozo, cada lagrima de placer, cada sonrojo quiero que sea para mí y solo para mi- Neville solo asintió- mmm, tus pies no me sirven así- dijo el chico desatando los pies de Neville, y le dijo que levantara las piernas para que sus rodillas quedaran a cada lado de su propia cara, ahora si ato las piernas de Neville dejando expuesto al Griffindor- pero que hermosa vista, sabes quiero conservarla para siempre- dijo Neville levantándose de la cama para tener una mejor vista fue a su baúl (los que estaban en el rincón ninguno era de Theodore) y saco una cajita y dijo- mi perdida amiga Pansy se ha hecho algo fanática de uno que otro objeto muggle y las cámaras son uno de ellos, sabes lo que me gusta de las fotos muggles es que no se mueven y en momentos como esto deja mucho a la imaginación- dijo Theo encendiendo la cámara digitan para comenzar a sacarle fotos a su expuesto novio que derramaba lagrimas por el placer y morbo de la situación

Neville estaba deseoso, excitado a mas no poder con una erección muy dolorosa, atado de una manera algo incomoda, pero no se iba a mentir le encantaba la situación

-sabes aún recuerdo que me dijiste que eras masoquista, no me veo golpeando ni nada de eso, pero eso no quiere decir que no te pueda complacer, puedo ser rudo y sádico si es lo que quieres solo tienes que pedirlo- dijo Theo sacando fotos

-yo…quiero… que hagas lo que quieras conmigo- dejo Neville entrecortado desde su posición en la cama, Theo solo sonrió, le encantaba ser el único que conocía la parte pervertida del tierno y adorable Neville, tomo una cinta y amarro el miembro de Neville en la base para que no se corriera, quería que fuera el mismo Neville que le pidiera correrse, garro el chocolate y unto tres de sus dedos con el dulce y comenzó a acariciar la fruncida entrada de del Griffindor, Neville apretaba los ojos esa tortura lo estaba matando, quería que le diera duro y profundo no quería que lo lubricara, pero Theo en ningún momento metió sus dedos en el interior de Neville, solo estaba llenando a Neville con chocolate paso su lengua por donde había llenado de chocolate, y llego hasta el miembro hinchado de su novio, subió hasta la punta y comenzó a chuparlo como si de un dulce se tratara, Neville solo se contorsionaba, y gemía una y otra vez el nombre de su novio- Theo por favor poséeme- dijo el Griffindor con la mirada llorosa

Theo dejo el miembro de su novio se desabrocho el pantalón y bajo el cierra y saco su duro miembro, hace rato que sentía molestia, pero le encantaba provocar a Neville con su tranquilidad, sin miramientos tomo su miembro y lo guio a la entrada de Neville y lo penetro de una certera estocada, Neville gimió sonoramente por el placer que le provocaba ser penetrado tan rudamente.

-valla pero realmente te gusta el dolor- dijo Theodore lamiendo los labios de su novio que gemía entrecortado- vamos Nev quiero escucharte gritar- dijo Theo sacando su miembro para volver a penetrar

-Theo... por favor no te contengas dame... mmmg todo de ti- dijo Neville entre jadeo por las sanciones que le proporcionaba el slytherin con el mete y saca del miembro del moreno slytherin

Theodore no se hizo rogar y aumento el ritmo de las envestidas, dentro fuera, dentro fuera, una y otra vez, los gemidos y jadeos de Neville segaban de placer al slytherin a Nott le encantaba escuchar a su pequeño Griffindor gritar de placer por él.

Neville quería correrse pero la cinta atada en su miembro no lo dejaba. Theodore aumento aún más las envestidas ya estaba cerca sin poder evitarlo se corrió en el interior del león quien gimió extasiado al sentir la esencia del slytherin en su interior pero casi al instante Theo regreso a su estado de excitación para continuar con las envestidas.

Neville no aguantaba más quería, necesitaba correrse era satisfactorio saber que el desataba ese lado sádico y morboso que nadie conocía de su novio, pero ya su erección dolía más de lo soportable- Theo... deja... mmmg... déjame correr, necesito llegar al orgasmo ohh!- día entrecortado el Griffindor

Theo desato los brazos y piernas de su amado Griffindor quito la cinta roja que impedía a su novio llegar al orgasmo, Neville al verse liberado de toda atadura invertido los roles dejando sentado a su novio con la espalda recostada al espaldar de la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Theo y se autopenetro, el Griffindor abrazo a su novio por el cuello uniendo sus bocas en un húmedo beso, mientras que Theo llevo sus manos a las nalgas de Longbottom para ayudar a su novio a aumentar el ritmo y la profundidad de la estocadas .

-vamos Neville córrete para mí- dijo Theo en medio del beso, y Neville obedeció a su novio llego al orgasmo seguido de Theodore en una certera estocada, sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, aceleradas más aún que seguían besándose casi con desesperación

-sabes que te amo- dijo Theodore complacido por la sorpresa que le regalo su novio

- si lo sé, al igual que yo te amo a ti- dijo Neville

Theo iba a salir del interior de su novio cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

-Theo mi amor- dijo Pansy entrando casualmente con una cámara muggle y "casualmente" salió un flash del dicho artefacto muggle

Neville se sonrojo y Theo tomo una almohada y se la arrojo a la chica que grito "los pille al fin los pille"

-¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo cuando te amo tanto?- las lágrimas brotaban raudas por su hermoso rostro. Yo estaba frente a ella, sus palabras caían tan hondo en mi corazón que pensaba que se rompería en mil pedazos. Con solo mirarla me bastaba, solo con eso podría irme de su lado.

-Hermione quiero que te vallas de mi vida- dijo Pansy sin importarle las lágrimas que derramaba la Griffindor

-Quiero llenarme de recuerdos de nosotras- dijo Hermione que todavía el llanto empañaba su dulce voz - porque me dejas Cuando no he hecho nada. ¡No sabes Nada de lo que siento por ti!- grito Hermione que le miró directamente a los ojos, con sus mejillas encendidas por el incesante llanto- Sin embargo, ¿por qué?- pregunto al final la Griffindor

-Porque somos muy diferentes, además eres muy estúpida e ingenua- Pansy le respondió desviando la mirada de esos ojos que la miraban con profundo dolor-Para acabar con la desgracia que es el cambio de vida y afecto-

-Hermione… Hermione… ¡HERMIONE!- La Griffindor se sobresaltó y despertó de golpe- ¿Qué te pasa estas bien? Cuando entre estabas llorando, ¿cariño que te pasa?- preguntaba una preocupada Pansy.

**(N/A: los asuste he)**

-**fue un sueño, fue un sueño- **pensó la castaña antes de tirarse sobre Pansy y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas- Pansy te amo tanto, no me dejes, dejare de ser tan ingenua, me volveré pervertida si es lo que quieres pero no me dejes- decía una castaña derramando amargas lágrimas de dolor mientras ocultaba su rostro en los pechos de Pansy

-¿pero qué dices? jamás te dejare, escúchame bien Hermione- dijo Pansy separando a la castaña de su pecho y tomando su rostro entre sus manos- me encanta que sea ingenua, te hacer ver malditamente inocente, y quiero ser yo que te corrompa esa inocencia y seas todo lo pervertida que quieras pero solo conmigo, cuando estemos los dos solas, Te amo Hermione, has logrado que mi corazón de serpiente se abra para ti querida de una manera que ni siquiera mis amistades han logrado, así que deja esa tontería yo a ti te quiero mucho, mucho- dijo Pansy no le gustaba mira a Hermione con sus ojos llorosos, cada lagrima que derramaba Hermione era borrada con los labios de la slytherin la mirada de Hermione era tan pura…

-**Mis labios temblaban, estay tan enamorada de ella que todo mi ser aclama por acariciarla, mis mejillas cada vez están más rosadas**- pensaba Hermione -Pansy- logro suspirar Hermione.

Se abrazaron con todo el amor que sentían una por la otra. Se incorporaron y sus rostros quedaron cerca. -**Su llanto, su sonrojo,** **Sus ojos brillantes me llaman- **pensó la slytherin y sin más acercaron sus rostros fundiendo sus labios.

-**Su suavidad inunda mi ser, mi alma, el amor que casi me es arrebatado, el destino me lo devolvió con una caricia como esta**- pensó Hermione

Ambas Sentían la pasión crecer en sus corazones. Quemaba estar tan cerca una de la otra. Las manos de Pansy aprisionaron la espalda de Hermione haciendo que el beso tomase profundidad, los dedos de Hermione acariciaban el pelo de la slytherin, Hermione bajo sus manos mimaba la espalda y adoraban la cintura de Pansy. Separaron sus bocas para respirar. El sonrojo de Hermione era tan inocente, sus mentes se nublaban, su corazón ardía en deseos de sentir la piel contraria. la mano de Pansy acarició la mejilla de la Griffindor, sin querer las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo a empapar la cara de Hermione, era una mezcla de sentimientos que Hermione no era capaz de soportar, era amor, felicidad, dolor, tristeza -Pansy-chan… no me dejes…- dijo Hermione

Pansy sonrió por el honorifico japonés, su castaña sabia de su fascinación por los mangas y animes muggles así que besó sus labios tiernamente -Jamás te dejaré- dijo y sus manos se posaron en los hombros de la castaña, la miro de arriba abajo, su uniforme de Griffindor le invitaba a que se lo quitase, a que se fundieran en un solo cuerpo, pues en alma ya nadie podría separarlas. Las manos de Pansy desnudaron los hombros de Hermione, acariciándolos, y la túnica con la insignia de Griffindor cayó hasta la cintura de la castaña, dejándole a Pansy admirar su torso. Hermione suspiró cuando notó su desnudez. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron como solo ellas eran capaces de hacerlo.

-robaste mi aliento al igual que mi corazón, no puedo dejar de mirarte, de admirarte- dijo Pansy y Hundía su rostro en el pecho de Hermione, su aroma le sofocaba, le hacía perder la noción del tiempo, de todo, Pansy solo podía sentirla a ella a su amada Griffindor "sangre sucia" como solía llamarla. -**Su corazón estaba a mil, al igual que el mío**- pensó sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Hermione

-Pansy-chan…- suspiró Hermione y apoyó su mentón en el pelo -hazme el amor…- la voz de Hermione era tan débil que Pansy pensó que había imaginado sus palabras. Hermione alzó el rostro de la slytherin y la besó en la frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios, sus orejas donde suspiro y susurro el nombre de la slytherin.

-Hermione aumentas mi hambre estaba jugando con fuego, un fuego que jamás se apagara, que de ningún modo se saciaría- dijo Pansy Apretando sus puños, intentando serenarse y dejar que Hermione tomara el control que solo jugaba con Hermione, Pansy enloquecía con las cálidas caricias y los inocentes besos que le daba la Griffindor. Pansy Respiraba entrecortadamente, eso era demasiado para la slytherin.

-Hermione…- gimió, Hermione la acostó sobre la cama y se deshacía sin prisa del uniforme que cubría su cuerpo -…más- demando a Hermione, necesitaba que fuese más rápido. Pansy Desesperada abrazo el cuerpo de Hermione para atraerla, sus pieles pegadas. Un escalofrío les recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Una risita escapó de los labios perfectos de Hermione -Shhhh… hay tiempo- una de las manos tapó los ojos de Pansy y la otra con la punta de los dedos acariciaba el cuello, los hombros. –Bésame- le suplico Hermione, ella atendió a la petición de Pansy, juntaron sus bocas desesperadas, el juego había tocado a su fin.

Ahora le tocaba a Pansy aliviar la pasión, todo el amor, frenética devoraba los labios de Hermione que acariciaba sus brazos, juntaban sus palmas y luego entrelazaron sus dedos. Pensaban que iban a morir de la felicidad. Hermione se levantó y se deshizo de su uniforme. Los ojos de Pansy no perdían ningún detalle se la comía con solo mirarla, el único pensamiento que reinaba en la mente de la slytherin era la chica frente a ella, su cuerpo desnudo, su infinito y puro corazón eran para la slytherin.

Hermione Se arrodilló frente a Pansy que se incorporó. Pansy Acaricio los hombros de la Griffindor, luego los beso, los amo como se merecían, la saliva quedaba impregnada en la piel de la castaña, Pansy fue bajando hasta que encontré la prenda que cubría sus senos, irremediablemente cayó al suelo, dejando contemplar el torso ahora desnudo de su novia -Son preciosos…- admitía Pansy, Hermione puso sus manos sobre la nuca de la slytherin y le guio hasta ellos. Una vez que los labios de Pansy rozaron la superficie pudo sentir como Hermione se estremecía de placer. Pansy Rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Hermione mientras apretaba contra ella sus pechos, el sabor de la piel le envenenaba y Pansy solo podía continuar. La tumbo en la cama y se puse sobre Hermione. Mientras la boca de Pansy se saciaba sus manos se aventuraron más abajo del ombligo de Hermione. Acariciando su cuerpo mientras navegaba hacia su feminidad hicieron cambiar los suspiros de Hermione por gemidos casi incontenibles, Pansy podía sentir como el cuerpo de Hermione estaba en éxtasis. Cuando sus dedos llegaron hasta el borde de la última barrera que restaba en el cuerpo de Hermione la mente de Pansy estaba al borde del colapso. Necesitaba probar su néctar.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto la slytherin. Hermione tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados

-Por favor… Pansy-chan…- le pidió la castaña. Los labios de Pansy bajaron hasta el estómago. Lo beso y lo lamio suavemente mientras la excitación de Pansy con solo tocarla iba en aumento. Las manos de Pansy estaban pérdidas en el cuerpo de Hermione, parecían haber cobrado vida propia. La última defensa era esa blanca y pura ropa interior Pansy Puso sus labios sobre la tela besándola. Hermione se agitaba bajo el roce de las caricias de Pansy, de sus besos. Pansy La desnudo al fin. Los labios de Pansy irremediablemente se precipitaban hacia el centro de la intimidad de Hermione- **su esencia comienza a anegar mis sentidos- **pensó la slytherin

Cuando Pansy probó lo que tanto ansiaba su cuerpo se estremeció, cada caricia las hacía temblar. A Hermione de placer, y a Pansy de felicidad, cada instante era infinito, cada gemido que emergía de sus gargantas era un triunfo. Pansy Iba despacito, ahora le tocaba hacerla disfrutar, torturarla dulcemente. Sus manos en el pelo de Pansy exigiéndole que fuese mas rápido, sus respiraciones se hacían más y más rápida, susurros incoherentes brotaban de sus labios. Hermione Estaba enloquecida por las caricias que le proporcionaba su novia, sus piernas temblaban desesperadas y Pansy enloquecía con su sabor en sus labios. -Pansy…-chan- suspiró, la voz de Hermione era ruda, no podía controlarla.

Pansy Tomó aire -lleguemos juntas… hasta el final…- subió por su cuerpo hasta besarse, Pansy se deshizo de las ropas que restaban de su desesperado cuerpo y junto sus puntos de placer con los de Hermione que enrosco las piernas en la cintura de Pansy mientras la espalda de Pansy se arqueaba por las sensaciones. Comenzaron a mecerse lentamente encajaban a la perfección.

-No puedo más…- gemía una y otra vez Hermione que clavaba los dedos en la espalda de Pansy, aferrándose.

Pansy A pesar de no entrar dentro de su castaña, podía sentir su calidez, su alma pura. Sus ojos irradiaban felicidad, leves lágrimas se agolpaban en ellos, los labios fuertemente apretados, Hermione para Pansy era simplemente perfecta.

El sudor las empapaba a ambas, sus gemidos hacían eco en las paredes del cuarto de la Griffindor. Sentían que todo su ser explotaba. Ambas sentían Una sensación que comenzaba desde el corazón y se extendía hasta la punta de los dedos, como un nudo que luchara por desatarse, llevando consigo miles de sensaciones, a cada cuál más fuerte.

-¡Pansy-chan…!-dijo Hermione que se tensó y aprisionó todavía más con sus piernas el torso de Hermione. Habían llegado al final del camino.

-Hermione…!- Pansy beso sus hombros mientras se mecía con mayor intensidad, los espasmos la recorrían. Ahora le tocaba a Pansy llegar a la cima. Un escalofrió dio comienzo a todo, su instinto estaba saturado, su cuerpo quedaba pequeño para apreciar todas las emociones, su boca áspera clamaba por gritar. Pansy Apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos y Perdí casi el conocimiento del grandioso placer que su cuerpo experimento. –que quede claro que estaremos juntas todo el tiempo que el universo quiera que estemos juntas, pero si es por mi seré esclava a tu amor eternamente mi quería y noble Griffindor- dijo Pansy acomodándose sobre el pecho de su castaña

-espero que estemos juntas por la eternidad- dijo Hermione acompañando a su novia al mundo de los sueños donde estaba segura que ya no volvería a soñar con cosas que jamás pasarían, eso al menos era lo que deseaba su corazón

Millicent llego hasta la biblioteca donde le dijo a Daphne que la esperaba

-¿para qué querías hablar conmigo?- dijo Daphne cruzada de brazos

-quiero ayudarte a destruir a Harry- dijo Millicent poniendo la sonrisa más sádica que podía fingir

-valla, valla, la pequeña serpiente saco los colmillos ¿y a que se debe tan repentino cabio?- dijo Daphne con una sonrisa muy feliz

-estoy harta de ser plato de segunda mesa, quiero a Cho para mi sola, y eso significa deshacerme de los obstáculos, pero míralo de esta forma ambas ganamos, tú te quedas con tu querido rubio y yo me quedo con mi querida Cho- dijo Millicent cruzándose de brazos

-me gusta tu forma de pensar, sabes que te dejare ayudarme, en este momento prepara una poción Memorie Pierdere Constantă para la hora de la cena estara lista, solo me falta suministrarcela a harry y todo tomara su curso- dijo dahpne caminando alrededor de milicet con las manos enlazadas

-¿en que te ayudaria?- pregunto milicent sonriendo-**tienes que hacerle creer que te fascina el plan- **penso milicent

-quiero que mantengas alejado a draco de harry se que el tratara de encontrar una solucion a todo este embrollo, por eso quiero que te encargues de confundirlo, a toma- dijo daphne tendiendole el libro de pociones de tom Ryddle- en el encontraras varias pociones para hacer que draco crea lo que le suceda a harry, pero lee determinadamente los efectos no quiero quedarme viuda antes de la boda- dijo la rubia

-esto sera muy divertido- dijo milicent- sera un placer ayudarte- dijo

-espero buenas joticias- dijo dahpne despidiendose de milicent

-**claro que las tendras maldita infeliz- **penso

Draco abrio los ojos lentamente y se vio a si mismo arriba en el techo

-**¿pero que? Como es que me veo a mi mismo en el techo,¿donde estoy?- **dijo draco quitandose las cobijas de su cuerpo descubriendo que estba totalmente desnudo, ahora que se fijaba bien estaba en una habitacion repleta de espejos, las paredesm el techo incluso el suelo, era de espejos, lo unico que no era de espejos era la cama en la que se encontraba sentado, miro alrededor buscando alguna puerta pero no encontron ninguna asi que se echo en la cama a esperar a su secuestrador- nespera un momento y harry?- dijo el rubio sentandose de golpe en la cama recordando antes de que callera inconsiete no podia encontrar a harry- si le has echo algo a harry te mato, has lo que quieras conmigo pero con el no te metas- grito al aire esperaba con todo corazon que alguien lo escuchara

-asi que quieres que haga lo que quiera contigo- dijo harry quitandose la capa de invisivilidad

-¿harry?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio

-acaso esperabas a alguien mas por que si es asi me puedo ir- dijo harry girandose

-¡NO! Espera, ¿donde estamos? ¿por que estamos aqui?... y lo mas importante ¿por que estamos desnudos?- dijo draco delineando con su mirada cada poro del desnudo cuerpo de harry

-¿que crees tu?- dijo harry hacercandose a draco

-pero dijiste...-

-se lo que dije, pero ya no quiero esperar mas- dijo harry antes de besar dulcemente los labios del rubio

-¿que significan los espejos?- pregunto draco posando sus manos en las caderas del griffindor

-quiero recoradar a la perfeccion mi primera vez con el amor de mi vida, y quiero recordarlo en angulos diferente- dijo harry perdido en esos ojos plata que lo derretian de puro deseo

-pues sera mejor complacer al Niño que vivio y vencio- dijo draco pegando su cuerpo al de harry, juntando sus miembros que comenzaban a ponerse erectos, ambos gimieron por el contacto hace tanto que lo deseaban hace tanto que querian entregarse, hace tanto que querian exteriorizar su amor de una manera mas pasional de una maera carnal, draco guio a harry hasta la cama y lo deposito lentamente en ella harry separo sus piernas para dejarle espacio suficiente a draco que se pociciono de inmediato entre las morenas piernas, ambos se restregaron, para terminar de despertar sus miembros.

-no quiero preambulos draco quiero que me quites la virginidad ya- dijo harry en un susurro sobre el oido de draco

-hablas de ella como si te molestara- dijo draco divertido por la deseperacion de su moreno

-no es eso, es solo que siento que algo malo se hacerca y quiero que a pesar de lo que pase sepas que yo solo te pertenezco a ti y unicamente a ti, asi que solo haslo- dijo harry, draco asintio y beso a harry como si su vida dependiaera de ello, draco tambien sentia lo mismo, sentia que cosas malas se aproximaban, el beso inicio lento y suabe, el rubio delinio los labios del moreno con su lengua para acceder a esa caliente y humeda cabidad, su lengua busco a una compalera que accedio a iniciar una danza que trasmitia corrientes elecctrica por todo su cuerpo

Continuara...

_* Epoximise: Se utiliza para pegar cosas._

_*Bauleo: Ordena y mete las cosas del mago en el baúl que éste apunte._

_*Baúl locomotor: Se utiliza para hacer que los baúles se muevan en una dirección deseada._

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	9. Chapter 9

**Demasiado directo**

**_Soy mi propia beta disculpen los errores que pase por alto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Amistades (segunda parte)**

Harry y Draco rompieron el beso, y se miraron a los ojos contemplándose- quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón pase lo que pase- dijo Harry abrazando a Draco

-yo también te amo como no he amado a nadie- dijo Draco

-Draco prométeme que aunque pida que te vallas de mi lado, aunque ya no recuerde nada, si esta en tus manos volver conmigo, has que te amé, enamórame una y otra vez, no dejes que otros nos separen-

-te lo prometo Harry, te lo prometo- Draco bajo hasta los labios de Harry y lo beso, lentamente, sus lenguas se fueron encontrando, el beso trasmitía, amor, paz y confianza, Draco bajo lentamente por la barbilla de Harry para llegar al cuello, repartiendo besos, lamidas, chupetones y mordiscos por la morena piel, deleitándose con la sinfonía de gemidos que nacían de la garganta del Griffindor

-Draco… te amo tanto, márcame como tuyo- decía Harry entre gemidos, mientras jalaba el platinado cabillo y acariciaba la espalda del slytherin, Draco siguió repartiendo besos húmedos por la piel del Griffindor dejando un rastro de saliva, llego al pezón derecho y comenzó a delinearlo con su lengua hasta dejarla dura, paso al pezón izquierdo y realiza la misma labor, descendió por el pecho y abdomen hasta llegar al ombligo, y meter su lengua para simular penetraciones, levanto el rostro para mirar a Harry a los ojos encontrándose con una mirada dilatada y ansiosa por el siguiente movimiento, Draco sonrió y subió hasta el rostro de Harry y lo beso.

-te amo Harry- dijo contra los labios del pelo negro, el rubio bajo su cara hasta quedar frente a la erección de Harry y la metió lentamente en su boca, delineo con su lengua cada parte y saboreo cada momento que tenía la virilidad del Griffindor en su boca, Harry respiraba agitadamente, nunca antes había sentido tan maravillosas sensaciones que el rubio le brindaba estaba a punto de correrse cuando Draco dejo el miembro de Harry -nos correremos juntos- dijo el rubio que dio tres de sus dedos a Harry para que los lamiera y poder preparar el interior del moreno

-hazlo- dijo Harry cuando Draco saco los dedos de su boca, Draco metió el primer dedo lentamente Harry cerro fuertemente los ojos por la intromisión, pero a medida que Draco sacaba y metía ese dedo Harry empujaba sus caderas en busca de más contacto, entonces Draco metió un segundo dedo y toco un punto en el interior de Harry que hizo que se arqueara de placer gimiendo el nombre del slytherin, así que metió un tercer dedo, llenando más a Harry, abriéndolo más para que recibiera su hinchado miembro -Draco hazlo tú, quiero sentirte dentro- dijo Harry y Draco saco sus dedos y se posiciono entre las piernas del moreno y metió su miembro poco a poco, controlando todas sus ganas de penetrarlo de una sola estocada, no quería lastimas a Harry quería que recordara su primera vez como un momento placentero, mas no lleno de dolor

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Draco cuando logro entrar por completo, Harry solo asintió y movió sus caderas indicándole a Draco que podía continuar, Draco saco su miembro lentamente, pero solo un poco para volver a entrar lentamente, y así comenzaron con unas envestidas lentas y suaves, pero cuando Draco toco ese punto en el interior de Harry consiguió que el moreno se arqueara y gimiera sonoramente

-hazlo… de nuevo ahí- dijo Harry con la respiración entre cortada, y así hizo Draco dio en ese punto una y otra vez e iba subiendo la intensidad de las penetraciones, el volumen de los gemidos y jadeos aumentó, Harry gemía una y otra vez el nombre del slytherin, mientras que Draco jadeaba el nombre del Griffindor en su oído

La penetraciones continuaron hasta que en una certera estocada Harry se corrió gritando un "_te amo Draco" _y Draco se corrió jadeando un "_te amo Harry"_

Cansados y con las respiraciones entrecortadas Draco cayó sobre Harry ocultando su rostro en el cuello del moreno inhalando el aroma de su amado Griffindor, iba a sacar el miembro del interior de Harry pero este le dijo- quedémonos así un rato más, déjame sentirte por más tiempo Draco- Draco asintió y abrazo el cuerpo desnudo de Harry pegando mas –si era posible- su cuerpo junto al de su amado

-Harry te amo, mucho, mucho, mucho- dijo Draco

-y yo a ti- dijo Harry con una sonrisa a los pocos minutos Draco salió del interior de Harry y se acostó junto a Potter atrayendo su cuerpo para que el Griffindor reposara con la cabeza en su pecho-Draco- llamo el Griffindor

-dime-

-¿Por qué de repente comenzaste a insinuárteme?- pregunto el moreno

-por un sueño- respondió el slytherin

-¿por un sueño?- pregunto

-si veras…

**Sueño de Draco**

**Draco caminaba por los pasillos espiando a Harry Potter, tenía días en ese plan desde que lo había visto duchándose después de una dura sesión de entrenamiento de Quidditch y desde entonces había quedado prendado de ese majestuoso cuerpo escultural de solo recordar al moreno pasar sus manos por su cuerpo, mientras se enjabonaba lo ponía a mil y no solo eso, había descubierto que Harry Potter era realmente tierno e infantil desde que lo acosaba, cada vez que se sonrojaba o decía cosas incoherente o la manera en que le hablaba a los niños de primer año despertaba la maldita ternura que pensaba no tenía así que cuando lo vio en ese pasillo con sus amigos no pudo evitar acercársele pero su lengua se aflojo -Te podría decir que sería un verdadero placer arrinconarte en una pared, besarte mientras poco a poco voy desnudándote con mis manos temblorosas hasta sentir tu cuerpo agitado rozando con el mío… pero olvídalo eso sería muy vulgar de mi parte- dijo Draco Malfoy, a Harry Potter con una mirada lujuriosa mientras lamia su labio inferior como si estuviere imaginando el momento, mientras los demás alumnos los miraban sorprendidos, Hermione y Pansy solo decían **_**al fin **_**mientras rodaban los ojos, ron se desmayó y Blaise trataba de que el pelirrojo reaccionara**** y**** Harry… bueno tenía una potente erección en sus pantalones.**

**Dejar al moreno en ese estrado por una simple insinuación lo dejo con ganas de más y ver que sus amigos tenían sus propios Griffindor lo alentaba a seguir con ese juego**

**Fin del sueño**

**-**y desde ese sueño solo podía ver al Harry Potter tierno inocente y con una erección, y sin evitarlo, comencé a decirte todo eso, las caras que ponías eran inolvidables y cuando comenzaste a restregarte "inconscientemente" me alentó más, y luego ese beso que me dejo… mierda fue tan perfecto que hizo que me planteara mis intenciones contigo y aquí me tienes enamorado hasta los huesos-

-yo también he soñado contigo, aunque en mis sueños llegabas más haya de insinuarte… mucho más haya- dijo Harry deslizando su mano por el cuerpo de Draco y llevándola y la tienda que comenzaba a crecer en la zona sur del slytherin

-¿así? ¿Y cómo que cosas hacíamos en tus sueños?- pregunto Draco cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las atenciones que le daba esa mano a su despierto miembro

-me tocabas todo, en cualquier lugar del castillo, pero el lugar que más me ha gustado fue en el despacho de la directora donde me follaste duro en su escritorio ante la pervertida y atenta mirada de todos los cuadros- Harry mientras hablaba iba subiendo la potencia de las caricias en el miembro de Draco que solo se dedicaba a gemir mientras su calenturientamente imaginaba todo lo que Harry le relataba, Harry se levantó del pecho Draco y se posiciono entre la piernas y soltó el miembro del Griffindor para cambiar su mano por su boca y saborear el miembro de Draco, ante tal acción Draco guio sus manos a la cabeza de Harry indicándole un ritmo más rápido y sin poder evitarlo se corrió en la boca del Griffindor pero Harry no se molestó al contrario bebió toda la esencia de Draco y limpio todo lo que no pudo tragar, Draco tomo el rostro de Harry y lamio sus labios para después comenzar con un húmedo beso, Draco guio a Harry para que se sentara sobre su miembro auto penetrándose y una segunda ronda inicio

Daphne estaba oculta tras un pasillo, se asomó un poco y vio que no había nadie se colocó la máscara blanca y se colocó la capucha de la túnica negra que usaba y se dirigió a la cocina espero hasta que un elfo paso junto a ella -imperio- hechizo al elfo -toma esta poción y colócala en el jugo de calabaza de Harry Potter cuando lo hagas búscame en este mismo lugar a la media noche

-como ordene la ama- dijo el elfo y sin más Daphne se fue del lugar

Todos estaban en el gran comedor cenando los slytherin estaban en la mesa de los Griffindor

-oye Ron- llamo Ginny a su hermano Ron miro a Ginny y haciéndole gestos le indico que continuara estaba comiendo –esta carta llego para ti en la tarde, como estabas por ahí follando me toco recibirla, no tiene remitente y tampoco puedo abrirla- Ron entrecerró lo ojos por lo último dicho

Dejo su pollo frito limpio sus manos con la servilleta y abrió la carta

"querido Ron como estas, no puse remitente en El Sobre y coloque el hechizo identificador para que nadie este metiendo narices donde no debe, conociendo a tu hermana es una metiche de primera, el punto es que te escribo para decirte que pasare las navidades en tu país, Bulgaria está convirtiéndose en algo muy aburrida, y quiero pasarla de una manera diferente, espero no te moleste pero me gustaría pasar las navidades con ustedes, en especial contigo, sé que lo del otra vez fue algo incómodo pero de cierto modo entiendo bueno sin más que decirte me despido.

Atte.: Viktor Krum"

-es una cata de Viktor- dijo Ron al terminar de leerla y Blaise se la arrebato de las manos y la leyó sus ojos pasaban furiosos por cada línea

-definitivamente NO- dijo Blaise quemando la carta con una vela -eres mío me importa un pepino lo que musculitos quiera, NO pasara navidad contigo- dijo Blaise con el ceño fruncido

-pero ahí decía que quería pasarla con todos- dijo Ron sorprendido

-EN ESPECIAL CONTIGO- resalto Blaise

-que él quiera conmigo no significa que yo quiera con el- dijo Ron – además yo quiero es contigo con más nadie, Viktor es Solo un buen amigo-

Blaise ignoro el comentario y siguió comiendo enfurruñado ignorando totalmente los besos que Ron le daba en las mejillas, los abrazos, trataba de ignorar esa mano que sobaba su miembro-**concentración Blaise, puta madre es que sabe dónde tocar-** pensaba Blaise-YA está bien, pero no quiero que te quedes ni un segundo a solas con él y mucho menos que respire el mismo aire que tu- dijo Blaise cruzado de brazos

-quien diría que mi cuñado resultaría celoso- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-**gracias Viktor, jajaja y pensar que fui yo la que le dijo que escribiera eso, cuando yo fui la que lo invito a pasar navidad con nosotros-**pensó Ginny con una sonrisa

-¿oye Nev porque te sientas tan raro?- pregunto Hermione, Neville solo se puso rojo mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus Manos en cambio Theodore se reía estrepitosamente mientras decía "_si supieras Hermione_"

Harry tomo su jugo de calabazas y le dio un sorbo -**sabe mejor de lo que antes he probado-** y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo de un solo golpe

-estabas sediento- le dijo Draco

-es que está muy delicioso- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Las conversaciones fluían amenamente en todo el comedor cuando de repente todo el comedor quedo en silencio, menos Harry que se paró de su asiento al ver a la persona que entraba por las puertas del gran comedor y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo y abrazo a la persona que entro ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los alumnos, el hombre devolvió el abrazo, se separaron lentamente –¿Cómo?- fue lo único que pudo articular Harry

-ya mi magia ha regresado, quien diría que el Weasley tuviera tanto poder a la hora de hacer un hechizo de esa clase-

-me alegra que este de regreso profesor Snape- dijo Harry con lagrimas

-a mi igual me alegra Potter- dijo Severus con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en el comedor

-es un placer para mi anunciar el regreso de un gran colega y amigo al personal de este colegio, bienvenido Severus- dijo la directora Minerva

Severus inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se encamino a la mesa de profesores en su lugar de siempre, lugar que nadie se había atrevido a ocupar a menos que quisieran que Harry Potter degollara a quien se atreviera a tomar el lugar de Severus Snape

El resto de la cena transcurrió normal y muy alegre para las personas del castillo, meno para dos chicas que les repugnaba el hecho de que Harry fuera feliz

Media noche Harry se encontraba en su cama con un terrible dolor de cabeza y por alguna extraña razón sentía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente, no podía hablar por más que intentara gritar para pedir ayuda a alguno de sus compañeros ni el más mínimo sonido se escuchaba, sintió que alguna magia lo rodeaba y escucho a su alrededor un susurro aterrador recitar alguna especie de hechizo en un idioma que no entendía

_"Eu doresc ca inamicul sa uitam,_

_ca incetul cu incetul era slabit,_

_mai ales nu uitaţi să pe cine iubeste,_

_pentru a putea să îl distrugă şi să stea_

_cu ce dintr-un principiu trebuie să fie a mea"*_

-que es este sentimiento de vacío- cada uno de los momentos que Harry había vivido durante y después de la guerra pasaban por su mente muy rápido ocasionando que el dolor de cabeza se intensificara llevo sus manos a su cabeza para tratar de calmar el dolor, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas ya dolía su garganta pero por más que gritaba ningún sonido salía de su garganta ni siquiera la maldición cruciatus dolía tanto como lo que Harry sentía en ese momento, y para empeorar su sufrimiento un terrible dolor ataco un poco más bajo de su ombligo era un dolor insoportable como si te apuñalaran incontables veces una y otra vez por todo ese sector, ya no sabía que era peor si las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza, las terribles imágenes que quería olvidar, o los dolores que experimentaba su cuerpo, todo acabo cuando la inconciencia, la vendita inconciencia llego a él y lo abrazo terminando el sufrimiento de su cuerpo pero compadeciéndose de los estragos que viviría su mente mientras estuviera en ella

Mientras Harry vivía todo ese dolor Daphne estaba en el lugar de encuentro con el elfo domestico

-e echo lo que me pidió ama- dijo el elfo

-muy bien, obliviate- dijo Daphne tras su máscara blanca apuntando al elfo con su barita

Millicent estaba leyendo el libro que Daphne le entrego, buscando la poción que Daphne había dicho pero por más que buscaba no la encontraba-¿**en donde está?, tiene que estar en algún lado- **siguió buscando hasta que dio con ella a eso de las 4 de la madrugada, ya que descubrió que por protección y confidencialidad el libro cambia las páginas de los echizos haciendo imposible buscar exactamente el paradero del hechizo –**alfan lo encontré **_**Memorie Pierdere Constantă **_**veamos cuales son los efectos de la poción- **

_Memorie Pierdere Constantă_

_Esta pocion destruira al enemigo de la forma mas tortuosa y dolorosa que se quiere para un enemigo, la Memorie Pierdere Constantă como lo dice su nombre hara perder la memoria a quien se le de tomar, pero esta pocion necesita un echizo, no cualquier echizo, uno que recite el interesado en destruir al enemigo, donde debe resaltar que quiere lograr, ya sea que olvide algun momento en especial o alguna persona en particular_

_La pocion Memorie Pierdere Constantă aprte de perder la memoria tiene otros efectos como:_

_si se pide que el afectado olvide a una persona en especial si es un ser amado todos los días olvidara el día anterior para más sufrimiento de la pareja _

_si es para que la pareja del afectado se aleje cada vez que compartan algún momento íntimo y el afectado lo deje ambos experimentaran un dolor indescriptible en el cuerpo, pero el afectado de la poción sufrirá mucho mas_

_la magia se debilitara poco a poco_

_dolor en el cuerpo en especial cuando la persona se encuentre relajado_

_fertilidad en hombres a largo plazo infertilidad en las mujeres a largo plazo_

_si pasa más de una semana bajo los efectos de esta poción la magia del afectado actuara en contra de sí mismo_

**-Daphne es una maldita infeliz como puede hacer esto, es horrible, tengo que avisarle a Draco, pero si yo le digo Daphne no me contara de sus planes, que debo hacer, y si le envió cartas a Draco como hacia Cho con Harry, eso es lo que are- **y así Millicent comenzó a trabajar con los hechizos para los pergaminos y planear bien la forma en que Daphne no se entere de su traición

Otro día en Hogwarts y el clima estaba cada vez más gris

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos-**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy en Hogwarts? se supone que estamos en la madriguera para la boda de Charlie- **pensó asustado Harry, así que con cautela salió de su cama para ver si estaban sus compañeros, en efecto en la cama de al lado estaba Ron con cuidado lo despertó-Ron, Ron..- iba a gritar cuando entraron por la puerta ocasionando que Harry se asustara y empuñara su barita

-chicos… ¿Harry que te pasa? … ya veo te asuste baja eso, será mejor que se levanten vamos a desayunar- dijo Hermione llegando junto a Ron y haciendo a un lado a Harry para gritar en el oído de Ron- CUIDADO RON ARAÑAS- con eso basto para despertar al pelirrojo que se despertó muy asustado

-tu novia te está mal influenciando- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido

-**¿novia? ¿Desde cuándo Hermione tiene novia?- **se preguntaba Harry

Una vez listos bajaron a la sala común donde Ginny los esperaba- ya era hora, se tardan más que nosotras- dijo

Salieron por el cuadro de la señora gorda y bajaron las escaleras, y al pie de las escaleras los esperaba el grupo de slytherin

Harry detuvo sus pasos al ver a Draco sonreírle-**¿Qué coño pasa aquí?- **

Ron se tiro sobre Blaise y lo beso, Hermione y Pansy se besaron más "respetadamente" Neville y Theo fueron más tímidos a la hora de saludarse

-yo sigo esperando mis sobrinitos para poder comérmelos a besos y así no seré la única forever alone del grupo- dijo con diversión la pelirroja

-¿a mí no me vas a saludar?- dijo Draco a Harry

-¿HE?- pregunto sorprendido Harry

Draco ignoro la cara de desconcierto de Harry y lo beso pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando Harry lo empujo y le golpeo el rostro

-¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA MALFOY? ¿ESTAS JODIDO DE LA MENTE O ES QUE TU MARCA NO TE DEJA PENSAR?- pregunto con rabia el Griffindor

Draco se sorprendió y miro los ojos de Harry, ya no lo miraba con amor, era como en sus años pasados donde se odiaban

-¿Qué te pasa te pregunto yo a ti?- Draco iba a tocar a Harry pero este aparto la mano de un manotazo

-no me toques con tus sucias manos- dijo Harry

-¿pero qué te pasa Harry? Ayer no decías lo mismo, es más tú eras el que me pedía que te tocara- dijo Draco asustado por que al parecer Harry no lo recordaba

-MIENTES, aléjense de mi- dijo Harry cuando vio a Hermione tratar de acercarse

Draco saco su barita y dijo desmayo, cargo a Harry-vamos a la enfermería, Ron, Blaise busquen a mi padrino

Y sin más Draco se fue con los demás

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería y explicaron todo a la enfermera, esta reviso a Harry y dijo que el moreno no tenía ningún golpe pero que su magia estaba descontrolada como si se sintiera perdida ya que no fluía como normalmente lo hacia

Severus reviso la magia de Harry y lo comprobó-no sé qué tenga pero parece grabe- dijo

-tenemos que averiguar qué le pasa- dijo minerva

-tenemos que buscar información sobre las posibles causas del estado de Harry- dijo Hermione

Y así cada quien fue a distintas fuentes de información, Draco escribió a sus padres y dijeron que ayudarían como pudieran, pero Draco no quiso separarse de Harry, aunque no lo recordara debía estar a su lado

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Harry despertó y sintió que su mano estaba apretada dirigió su mirada a la mano y vio que era apretada por otra y vio que era la de Draco, que estaba sentado de una manera muy incómoda en una silla junto a su cama

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Harry despertando a Draco

-disculpa me quede dormido, estaba cansado de estar de aquí para haya para descubrir por qué perdiste tus recuerdo- dijo Draco

-yo no perdí mis recuerdos, esto es alguna trampa de Valdemort estoy seguro- dijo Harry soltándose del agarre de Draco

-sí, sería posible, solo si tu no lo hubieras destruido hace un año- dijo Draco, se levantó y se sentó junto a Harry-tranquilo no te are nada, no podría, primero tendría que lanzarme un avada-

-¿Por qué dices cosas así?- pregunto confundido Harry, toda su puta vida escolar Draco había intentado hacerle daño

-porque te amo- Draco sin poder evitarlo recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Harry- sé que no me recuerdas, al menos no lo que he hecho recientemente, pero créeme tu y yo éramos novios, somos novios, hemos pasado por cosas muy difíciles, pero las hemos superado, incluso prácticamente pediste mi mano a mis padre, madre está preocupada por ti, al igual que padre aunque no lo diga, no sé qué estás pensando por favor di algo-

-no sé qué decir, por más que intento no sé qué creer, siempre me has tratado mal-

-si lo sé, pero era más para llamar tu atención que por otra cosa, Harry yo te amo- Draco se levantó del regazo de Harry e iba a besar sus labios cuando una fuerza de magia lo aventó contra la pared y Harry se retorcía de dolor, en ese momento entro Severus, y nuevamente se escucho

_"Eu doresc ca inamicul sa uitam,_

_ca incetul cu incetul era slabit,_

_mai ales nu uitaţi să pe cine iubeste,_

_pentru a putea să îl distrugă şi să stea_

_cu ce dintr-un principiu trebuie să fie a mea"*_

draco se levanto a dolorido y se hacerco a harry para abrazarlo y tratar de tranquilizarlo pero sintio una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo ocasionando que se desplomara en el suelo debido al dolor

-esto es peor de lo que imagine- dijo Severus

Continuara...

*_Memorie Pierdere Constantă__: _pérdida constante de memoria

*_ Eu doresc ca inamicul sa uitam,ca incetul cu incetul era slabit,mai ales nu uitaţi să pe cine iubeste, pentru a putea să îl distrugă şi să stea cu ce dintr-un principiu trebuie să fie a mea_

_yo quiero que mi enemigo olvide, que poco a poco se debilite, sobre todo olvide a quien ama, para poder destruirlo y quedarme con lo que desde un principio debio ser mio_

_el nombre y el echizo estan en Rumano (moldavia)_

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	10. Chapter 10

**Demasiado Directo**

**_Soy mi propia beta disculpen los errores que pase por alto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Primer día **

Draco abrió los ojos y vio un techo blanco-¿Qué paso?- dijo mientras se sentaba

-eso es lo que quisiera saber- dijo Severus pasándole un vaso con un extraño liquido azul, haciendo muecas Draco se tomó el contenido - deja de hacer esas caras solo es una poción revitalizante-

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- pregunto Draco

-solo 3 horas desde que te desplomaste en el suelo- dijo Severus

-¿que era esa voz que se escuchaba cuando Harry comenzó a gritar de dolor?- pregunto Draco

-un potente hechizo, tendremos que descubrir el idioma y tal vez así sepamos llegar a la verdadera razón del estado de Harry- respondió

-espero que sea pronto- dijo Draco levantándose de la camilla y retomando su lugar en la silla junto a la cama de Harry- no me mires con esa cara no lo tocare-dijo Draco ante la mirada amenazante de su profesor- quien diría que el profesor de pasiones terminaría prendado del hijo de su mayor enemigo-

-soy lo único que le queda- dijo Severus

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto extrañado por el comentario de su padrino

-tengo más de un ahijado Draco- dijo Severus con una sonrisa ante la sorprendida mirada de su ahijado así que simplemente se fue ondeando su túnica

-**más de un ahijado, ¿acaso Harry…-**

-Millicent- dijo Daphne

-¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunto borde Millicent

-¿qué has hecho con el libro?- pregunto

-está en mi cuarto, preparo una poción para Cho- dijo Millicent con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué le darías algo a ella?-

-digamos que me desharé de ella, me da igual ya, una venganza es más dulce que cualquier cosa, además deshacerte de ella te conviene-

-me gusta como piezas Millicent, al fin veo un slytherin en ti- dijo Daphne alejándose de la robusta chica

-**si claro, perra hipócrita- **pensó Millicent con odio-**muy bien ya tengo la poción por suerte solo tarda un día, menos mal la encontré esta mañana-**

**Flash back**

_Millicent pensaba en las diferentes formas de hacerle llegar a Draco la carta, cuando tropezó las cosas de su escritorio y el libro de pociones de Tom Ryddle cayó al suelo quedando la última página a la vista con la siguiente poción :_

"_Dezvăluie Secretele Corpului"*_

_La dezvăluie secretele corpului como dice el nombre es para revelar los secretos del cuerpo en pocas palabras es para ayudarlo a usted querido portador del libro, imagino que tendrá un aliado o alguna persona que se verá involucrada en problemas solo por relacionarse con personas tan viles como para destruir a su enemigo, por eso es recomendable que siempre tenga un frasco o dos de dezvăluie secretele corpului _

_Creada por el mismo Merlín, al menos eso es lo que descubrí, nadie sabe de la existencia de esta poción, por eso no es conocida, El efecto de esta poción es simple revelar el mal del cuerpo, sus secretos, por más complicada que sea la enfermedad, maldición, lo que sea que padezca la persona revelara lo que afecta al cuerpo y mente. _

_Millicent estaba sorprendida esa era la poción que necesitaba para que fueran los mismos amigos del Griffindor que descubrieran que le pasaba a Harry sin ser descubierta, anoto los ingredientes, tendría que robar uno que otro ingrediente del profesor Slughorn pero nada que no fuera echo antes, tenía que hacerlo rápido, si no quería que la magia de Harry se debilitara_

**The end flash back**

Millicent llego al lago donde Cho siempre se sentaba para calmar sus emociones, y en efecto ahí estaba –Cho- llamo Millicent

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto la chica sin mirar a la slytherin

-te traje algo que demostrara cuanto te amo- dijo Millicent sentándose junto a la chica de cabello largo

-¿Qué es?-

-es una poción de amor, pero más poderosa que la Amortentia, no hay antídoto para la poción y su efecto nunca desaparece, y si la persona que toma la poción no es correspondida por la primera persona que ve se debilitara poco a poco su magia hasta convertirse en un squid-

-eso me gusta- dijo Cho tomando el frasquito con un líquido azul que Millicent le entregaba y lo metió en el bolsillo de su túnica-gracia mili- dijo Cho antes de intentar besar a Millicent pero esta le dijo

-solo ve y dásela, no espero que me correspondas solo quiero que sepas que te amo- y sin más Millicent se fue dejando a Cho

Cuando Cho quedo sola en el lago una expresión sádica se dibujó en su rostro y comenzó a reír en un tono bajo pero era una risa de psicópata

Se levantó y se encamino al castillo para buscar a su amor, pero la tarde paso rápido y estaba ya algo desesperada no encontraba al Griffindor por ninguna parte, había buscado por cada rincón del castillo, y al parecer nadie lo había visto ya era casi la hora de la cena, tal vez lo encontraba en el gran comedor, iba a dirigir sus pasos al comedor cuando vio a Hermione -OYE Hermione- la llamo

-dime Cho-

-sabes donde esta Harry, no lo encuentro- dijo Cho con su expresión más inocente

-no lo sabes, Harry está en la enfermería- fue lo único que dijo Hermione se despidió de Cho y se fue directo a la biblioteca-**quedamos en que no comentaríamos sobre el estado de Harry, nadie puede saber que le pasa, pero su ubicación no es necesaria ocultarla de Cho después de todo es una gran amiga-** fue lo que pensó la castaña mientras caminaba

Cho llego a la enfermería-**así será más fácil, se la daré directamente y cuando despierte me amara, al fin me amara-** pesaba Cho mientras se acercaba a la camilla de Harry-**por suerte no está el estúpido de Draco Malfoy, su amor no es tan fuerte, debería de cuidarlo, bueno, es la hora de la cena-** Cho acaricio la mejilla de Harry le abrió la boca con sus dedos y vertió la poción que Millicent le había dado esa tarde cuando quedaba media poción entro Draco con el profesor Snape quedando aturdido por la escena

-MALDITA INFELIZ QUE HACES- grito Draco sacando su barita y apuntando a Cho

-are que me ame, tu no mereces su amor- dijo Cho con una cara de completo desequilibrio mental mientras tiraba el frasco al suelo feliz de haberle dado la poción a Harry

Pero el resultado fue inesperado para Cho una luz azulina envolvió el cuerpo de Harry como si fuera una serpiente mientras se escuchaba un siseo penetrante proveniente de la luz

En ese momento entraron Slughorn, madame Pomfrey, Filius Flitwick, Aurora Sinistra y la directora Minerva todos con cara de asombro por lo que le sucedía a Harry

-Sinistra lleva a la jovencita Chang a las mazmorras y enciérrala, al menos hasta que lleguen los Aurores y descubramos por que envenena al señor Potter- dijo Severus con odio en sus palabras

-¡YO NO LO ENVENENE!- gritaba Chang mientras trataba de que Sinistra la soltara- YO LO AMO, con esa poción el me amara sé que lo hará- y sin más Cho se dejó llevar por la profesora mientras se reía desquiciadamente cuando de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas

Draco se acercó a Harry pero sin tocarlo, cuando se acercó la luz envolvió a Draco y se metió en su cabeza horrorizando al resto de los presente pero Draco escucho en su mente

" _Văd că ești îngrijorat, ești încă în timp pentru a salva băiatul ... poțiune care poluează corpul tau se numește Memorie Pierdere Constanta"*_

y sorprendentemente draco entendio- ya se lo que tiene, a harry le dieron una pocion que se llama _Memorie Pierdere Constanta*_- dijo Draco mirando a Severus

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto curiosa minerva

-la cosa que entro en mi cabeza lo dijo-

-muy bien, Slughorn y yo trabajaremos en ello, tomare muestra de los vidrios que la señorita Chang arrojo al suelo, tal vez sepamos de que se trata, y buscaremos la que dices- dijo Severus

-¿crees que tenga que ver con el hechizo que escuchamos?- pregunto Draco a su padrino

-creo que tiene todo que ver, minerva quiero que te encargues de averiguar todo lo que sepa la señorita Chang-

-tranquilo Severus ya los Aurores están por llegar-dijo minerva-a tu ahijado no le pasara nada- dijo minerva antes de salir de la enfermería

-pero si yo no tengo nada- dijo Draco

-te lo dije, tengo más de un ahijado- y sin más Severus se fue y el profesor Slughorn los siguió con varias muestras de los vidrios del frasco que Cho arrojo al suelo

-no podemos dejar solo al joven Potter- dijo Pomfrey

-lo se madame Pomfrey, tomaremos turnos, le diré a mis amigos y los de Harry ¿le molestaría tomar el primer turno?- madame Pomfrey negó- muy bien, le diré a mis padres que vengan necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible-

Cuando Draco salió Harry gimió, estaba despertando- Pomfrey- dijo Harry al ver a la enfermera revisando sus signos vitales

-tranquilo, no hagas mucho esfuerzo-

-me duele todo el cuerpo- dijo Harry acostándose en posición fetal mientras temblaba debido al dolor y lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos verdes

-querido pero has pasado por muchas cosas, me sorprende verte llorar por dolor físico- dijo madame sentándose junto a Harry para acariciar la espalda y tratar de calmarlo, como medimaga sabía que no podía suministrar cualquier poción ya que al estar envenenado por otra no se sabe que causa podría tener cualquier ingrediente en el cuerpo de Harry

-pero es que jamás he sentido algo parecido, me duelen cada poro de piel, siento que mis huesos crujen, y en mi abdomen bajo siento que me entierran miles de cuchillos, sin contar con las voz de Draco resonando en mi cabeza diciendo mi nombre es una maldita tortura- dijo Harry girando para recostar la cabeza en el regazo de madame Pomfrey

-no me gusta verte así Harry, eres un chico muy fuerte, y he sido testigo de ello incontables veces, vamos pequeño, desahógate si es lo que necesitas-

-no solo me duele todo físicamente, si no emocionalmente ciento que me han arrancado una parte de mi alma muy importante, no soporto nada de esto, quiero que acabe-

Media hora después Harry ya no sentía dolores en su cuerpo, aun permanecía recostado sobre el regazo de Pomfrey-¿es verdad que Draco es mi novio?- pregunto Harry

-si cariño, es verdad, la guerra ya pasó, saliste vencedor, y has traído felicidad a todos nosotros, a pesar de las pérdidas has podido traer la luz, y te diste una oportunidad para amar-

Sin poder evitarlo Harry callo en un profundo sueño

-por las barbas de merlín- exclamo Slughorn

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Severus curioso por la reacción de su compañero

-esta opción es realmente interesante, contiene Eléboro*, Bezoar*, es totalmente contradictorio, uno para realizar veneno si se usa en cantidades peligrosas y otro para contrarrestarlo es extraño pero fascinante- dijo Slughorn como un niño de 5 años que estrena un juguete nuevo

-tienes alguna idea de algún otro ingrediente- pregunto

-veo que piensas lo mismo que yo, no tengo idea de que otro ingrediente haya, era muy poco lo que rescatamos, solo falta esperar que los Aurores hagan hablar a la chica esperemos sin necesidad de veritaserum- dijo el mayor

Los Aurores llegaron a Hogwarts y se sorprendieron por el relato de la directora

-no será que la chica le daría una poción de amor al salvador del mundo mágico- dijo unos de los Aurores, el que parecía ser el líder

-créame eso no era amortentia- minerva los guio hasta las mazmorras donde Sinistra había encerrado a la chica pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con una panorama horroroso, las paredes estaban llenas de sangre, sangre proveniente del cuerpo de Aurora Sinistra, estaba casi en la entrada de la habitación, su cuerpo estaba terriblemente golpeado, y la carne de las mejillas de la profesora no estaba al igual que el ojo derecho

Sobre una silla había una nota llena de huellas de sangre

"_yo no envenene a Harry Potter solo quería que me amara, así como antes me amo, él debe amarme cueste lo que cueste, directora disculpe el desastre pero la profesora Sinistra no me quería dejar salir así que la mate luego recordé que no había senado y la piel de la profesora Sinistra parece a chocolate, y su ojo es lindo tal vez a mi lechuza le guste por eso lo tome no se moleste en buscarme ya debo estar lejos, pero algún día regresare por mi querido Harry, hasta luego Directora" _

Minerva se llevó las manos a la boca debido al horror de las palabras citadas en la carta

-esa chica está mal de la cabeza- dijo uno de los Aurores- Dylan avisa al ministerio, tenemos que atrapar a esa chica, está muy mal de la cabeza-

En las fronteras de Hogwarts Cho Chang caminaba tambaleante con sus manos, boca y uniforme lleno de sangre susurraba "Harry me amara, Harry me amara" mientras una repentina lluvia caía sobre los terrenos y los relámpagos iluminaban el lugar, media noche todo cambiaba, a media noche donde las horas de un nuevo día comenzaban, donde Harry volvía a olvidar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Harry despertando

-cariño- dijo Pomfrey

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Harry soy madame Pomfrey la enfermera de Hogwarts- dijo

-¿Hogwarts? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Pero porque estoy fuera del armario?- dijo Harry

Con esas palabra Pomfrey comprendió, Harry había vuelto a olvidar todo, pero esta vez su mente quedo hasta los años en donde Harry no sabía de la existencia del mundo mágico

_continuara..._

_*Dezvăluie Secretele Corpului : revela los secretos del cuerpo_

*_ Văd că ești îngrijorat, ești încă în timp pentru a salva băiatul ... poțiune care poluează corpul tau se numește Memorie Pierdere Constanta_

_Veo que estás preocupado, aún estás a tiempo de salvar al niño ... la poción que contaminan su cuerpo se llama pérdida de memoria Coconstante_

_*Eléboro: __Jarabe utilizado para la elaboración del Filtro de Paz, aunque tiene varias propiedades venenosas._

_* Bezoar: Extraído del estómago de una cabra, es utilizado para contrarrestar el efecto de varios venenos__._

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive **


	11. Chapter 11

**Demasiado directo**

**_Soy mi propia beta disculpen los errores que pase por alto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**EVERY DAY (primera parte)**

_**Segundo Día**_

Daphne caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sabía que era el segundo día para Harry, el segundo día que había hecho efecto la pasión.

-**repentinamente me siento bien, con todo esto ¿Qué habrá echo Millicent para deshacerse de Cho?- **pensaba Daphne cuando paso cerca de un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw

"_¿alguien sabe dónde está Cho?"_

"_no, desde ayer en la tarde no aparece, ni siquiera llego a dormir a la sala común como hace desde que comenzó el año"_

"_no han escuchado los rumores"_

"_¿qué rumores?"_

"_dicen que Cho iba a envenenar a Harry Potter pero la descubrieron, entonces se volvió loca grito que Harry Potter era de ella y escapo nadie sabe dónde esta"_

"_eso explica por qué Cho de la nada comienza a murmurar bajito __el me amara __ ¿se refería a Harry Potter?"_

"_ella esta trastornada desde la muerte de Cedric y cuando Harry en nuestro quinto año la beso se obsesiono con él"_

Daphne dejo de escuchar y siguió su camino-**tengo que buscar a Millicent y preguntarle que paso con Cho-**

Iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos que choco con alguien y cayó al suelo

-FÍJATE…señor Malfoy- dijo Daphne levantándose rápido-disculpe no vi que era usted-

-cariño me adelantare- dijo Narcisa pasando de largo y caminando rápidamente

-si no se preocupe- dijo Lucius inclinando levemente la cabeza

-¿Qué lo trae por acá? ¿Viene a ver a mi hermana?- dijo Daphne con un poquito de rencor al pronunciar la palabra "hermana"

-¿Por qué vendría a verla a ella?- pregunto Lucius con una ceja alzada

-bueno, como es la prometida de Draco- dijo Daphne con la chispa de envidia brillando en sus ojos

-creo que no está enterada, la señorita Astoria ya no está comprometida con mi hijo, debido a que Draco está en una relación seria con el joven Potter, además el mismo Harry Potter me pidió que lo dejara estar con mi hijo- dijo Lucius sin mostrar expresión por la cara de sorpresa, odio y dolor que mostraba la chica

-ha, ya veo… si me disculpa tengo clases- y sin más Daphne se fue apretando los puños para controlar su magia que amenazaba con descontrolarse debido a la impotente rabia que sentía

-**esa chica… no me gusta esa mirada, tengo que investigarla- **y sin más Lucius se dirigió a la enfermería

Daphne después de controlar su magia busco a Millicent y la encontró en el lago, donde Cho se la pasaba cuando sus emociones se descontrolaban y comenzaba con su sicosis-**una maldita loca es lo que era- **pensó Daphne antes de llegar junto a Millicent- dime que son esos rumores que hay en el castillo con respecto a Cho- demando Daphne

-pues lo que son- dijo Millicent si expresión alguna

-a que te refieres- pregunto Daphne

-que Cho escapo, que la descubrieron tratando de envenenar a Potty, que sus sicosis salió a flote enfrente de los profesores, que mato a la profesora Aurora Sinistra, que el ministerio de magia la busca, todo es cierto- dijo Millicent mirando el lago

-¿pero como hiciste?- pregunto sorprendida Daphne

-su salud mental ya estaba muy mal, solo hacía falta un pequeño incentivo para que explotara, le di una botellita con agua azul, le dije que era un especie de irreversible poción de amor, me creyó se la dio a Potter, la acusaron de intentar envenenarlo así que exploto, y pues esta vez no se pudo controlar y termino matando a la profesora, y escapo- termino de relatar Millicent y se colocó de pie

-¿Cómo sabes todo lo que le pasó?-

-estaba escondida tras una armadura y vi como la profesora Sinistra la sacaba y la llevaba a las mazmorras, y Cho iba susurrando "el me amara" y de vez en cuando se reía como desquiciada-

-¿pero cómo sabes que mato a la profesor y que escapo?-

-escuche a los Aurores hablar con la directora, bueno, ya me deshice de ella ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar a destruir a Harry Potter? Por el Cho termino así-

-realmente comienzo a admirarte Millicent, bueno, hoy es el segundo día desde que la poción comenzó a hacer efecto, solo falta 5 días para que la misma magia de Harry Potter sea quien lo destruya, o sea que el mismo núcleo mágico de Harry atacara el cuerpo del salvador del mundo mágico, solo tenemos que evitar que descubran que es lo que tiene, y ahí es donde actúas tu-

-entiendo, bueno eso saramas fácil de lo que crees, solo hay que darles pistas erróneas, y sean ellos mismos lo que empeoren la salud del Griffindor, confía en mi, no te preocupes yo me encargo de "cuidar" a Potter- dijo Millicent

-ya que entiendes, me voy a mis clases, y si esta semana me relajare, para el lunes coenzar con mi conquista-

-**claro que entiendo, debo alejarte de Harry para ayudar a Draco, estúpida niña plástica- **Millicent saco de su túnica un pergamino y su nueva lechuza aterrizo junto a ella, negra como la noche con ojos amarillos- ten Clefary llévasela a Draco, entrégasela cuando este solo- la lechuza dejo que Millicent atara el pergamino a su pata, acaricio levemente la mejilla de su ama y emprendió el vuelo

-Ron, cariño tranquilo…- decía Blaise

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? Mi amigo, mi amigo esta…esta- y sin más el pelirrojo se arrojó a los brazos de su novio- es que realmente no entiendo como paso-

-¿Ron?... ¿Por qué lloras?- se escuchó una voz masculina a espaldas de la pareja

Ron levanto la cabeza y miro al hombre que pregunto- oh Viktor es terrible- y el pelirrojo se lanzó a los brazos de Viktor Krum a llorar, Blaise solo boqueaba como pez fuera del agua

-¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?- pregunto el slytherin

-Ginny me dijo la situación de Harry y he venido cuanto antes-

-**cuál es esa manía de los Weasley de joderme la existencia- **pensó Blaise

Ginny iba a toda prisa buscando a su hermano y a sus cuñado –CHICO-grito desde lejos

-nos llaman a la oficina de la directora- dijo Ginny- vamos- dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Viktor y llevándoselo a toda prisa dejando a la pareja algo sorprendida

-esa niña- dijo Ron con los "celos de hermano" encendidos

-eso debería decir yo, lanzarte a los brazos de Viktor de esa manera, y solo basto un abrazo de musculito para calmarte- y sin más que decir Blaise camino a la oficina de la directora dejando a un Ron muy sonrojado

-NO DEJE DE LLORAR POR ESO-

Ya todos estaban en el despacho:

Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Neville, Theodore, Ginny, Victor, Draco, los gemelos Fred y George, Molly, Arthur, Lucius, Pomfrey, Severus y Slughorn

-pensé que estarías con Harry- dijo Ginny a Draco

-madre dijo que ella lo cuidaría-

**Flash back**

_Narcisa Malfoy llego a la enfermería con toda la velocidad que la elegancia le permitía cuando entro se encontró con una mirada verde que solo señalaba duda y curiosidad_

_-disculpe señorita ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto curioso Harry_

_-¿no me recuerdas?- pregunto con una sonrisa sonrojada por lo de "señorita", Harry solo negó- soy… soy…-_

_-ella es la madre de uno de tus amigos- dijo madame Pomfrey con una sonrisa ayudando a la rubia_

_-oh, disculpe mis modales- dijo Harry- es solo que no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera como llegue aquí- _

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Narcisa llegando junto a Harry y sentándose en la camilla_

_-11 años- dijo el Griffindor_

_Narcisa no dijo nada, solo que sus ojos repentinamente se llenaron de lágrimas y sin poder evitarlo se sentó con Harry y lo abrazo- pequeño cuánto daño te han hecho, es que acaso no piensan dejarte vivir feliz- dijo Narcisa conteniendo las lágrimas_

_-¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto inocente Harry_

_-mi niño, tú tienes 17 años, pero al parecer no recuerdas nada- dijo Narcisa separándose de Harry para mirarlo a los ojos_

_-eso, explica por qué soy de su tamaño- dijo Harry con una sonrisa_

_En ese momento Draco entro apresurado por la puerta _

_-¿Harry mi amor estas bien?- pregunto el rubio, pero Draco se sonrojo por la picara mirada que su madre le dirigió por haberlo escuchado usar la palabra "amor"_

_-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Harry inconsciente del dolor que causaron esas palabras en Draco_

_Draco no respondió solo bajo la mirada, apretaba los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, controlando las ganas de llorar que en ese momento sentía_

_-es mi hijo, y tu novio- dijo Narcisa_

_-¿mi…mi novio?- pregunto sonrojado Harry, Draco solo asintió _

_-no tenía idea, disculpa- dijo Harry muy sonrojado _

_-no tienes por qué pedir disculpa, es solo que ayer ya te había explicado todo- dijo Draco mirando a todas partes menos a Harry, porque si miraba esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, y no encontraba una pisca de amor se derrumbaría y es algo que un Malfoy no podía permitirse y menos en frente de su querida madre_

_-¿ayer? Pero si lo último que recuerdo es que fue encerrado por mi tío en la alacena que está bajo las escaleras porque queme el desayuno- dijo Harry sorprendido, Draco miro a su madre y esta le regreso la mirada preocupada_

_-__**pero si Draco dijo que lo último que recordaba Harry era su sexto año- **_

_Un silencio se extendió en toda la enfermería, silencio que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse y los pasos de Lucius Malfoy al entrar a la habitación_

_-¿Cómo está hoy señor Potter?- pregunto cortésmente Lucius_

_-usted… es mi sue…suegro- pregunto debido al gran parentesco de ese hombre con su novio, pero Harry se sintió tímido debido a la presencia de aquel hombre, Lucius solo le dirigió una mirada a Draco que gritaba "no me gustan las bromas" pero la desafiante mirada se vio interrumpida por la voz de su esposa_

_-si cariño, él es el padre de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, y está preocupado por ti ¿cierto cielo?- la pregunta Narcisa la hizo con una amenaza latente que solo los hombres rubios pudieron detectar_

_-sí, eso mismo- dijo el mayor incomodo_

_-señores la directora Mcgonagall nos manda a llamar- dijo Pomfrey_

_-yo me quedare con Harry- dijo Draco_

_-cariño- dijo la Malfoy levantándose de la cama que ocupaba Harry y acercándose a su hijo para que solo este le escuchara- sabes lo que causa tu cercanía a Harry, déjame a mi cuidarlo en tu ausencia, le debemos mucho a este chico, además no soporto la idea de que sufra tanto, solo por los inmaduros deseos de una mocosa- dijo lo último refiriéndose a Cho_

_-está bien- dijo Draco, se acercó de una manera cautelosa a Harry y dijo- madre te cuidara, no te preocupes resolveremos todo lo que te pasa, así que tranquilo- Draco iba a besar los labios de Harry pero se detuvo a medio camino recordando la tarde del día anterior cuando sintió esa repentina corriente de magia que lo alejo de Harry así que a pesar de sus deseo de besar los labios de Harry se alejo_

_-¿por qué no me besaste?- pregunto sonrojado Harry que tenía su corazón desbocado, el moreno quería que Draco lo besara_

_-no quiero incomodarte- dijo Draco con una débil sonrisa, se giró y se dirigía a la puerta cuando Harry comenzó a retorcerse y gritar del dolor mientras pequeños rayos negros se veían en la piel que el pijama no tapaba _

_Lucius actuó rápido y detuvo a su hijo antes de que este tocara a Harry y empeorara la situación, Severus le había platicado de lo que vio cuando Draco toco a Harry _

_Pero Narcisa si pudo acercarse a Harry y lo abrazo mientras lo reconfortaba y susurraba palabras de calma al joven que tenía un rictus de dolor en su cara y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas_

_Lucius se llevó a Draco y lo guio a la oficina de minerva, su hijo tenía la mirada perdida, y mientras esperaban que la gárgola les diera el acceso a las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la oficina de Mcgonagall Draco dijo- no soporto verlo así, odio ver sus ojos y que no me miren con amor, detesto que sufra tanto, y que mi sola presencia le cause dolor- _

_Lucius abrazo a Draco y le dijo- para un Malfoy es importante la familia Draco, te entiendo, hijo, tienes que ser fuerte por él, y por ti, para encontrar una respuestas, recuerda esto, puedes dejar la forma de cumplir la meta y optar por otra manera de llegar a ella, pero escúchame bien, nunca te olvides de tu meta- Draco asintió y se dejó reconfortar por su padre_

_**The end flash back**_

**-Gracias padre- **pensó Draco

-muy bien los he reunido a que, debido a la situación de Harry Potter, los Aurores que vinieron la tarde de ayer están buscando a Cho Chang debido al intento de envenenamiento en contra del mismo, y el homicidio que cometió en contra de la profesora Aurora Sinistra, pero la verdadera razón de que estén aquí es que creo que Harry no estará seguro aquí en Hogwarts- finalizo minerva

-pero que dice Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro que hay- dijo Hermione, a lo que Lucius gruño recordando todos los años anteriores

-si mal no lo recuerda señorita Granger mí ahijado ha estado en peligro de muerte todos sus años de escuela, y al parecer este no es la excepción- dijo Severus

-padrino pero yo casi no he estado en peligro de muerte- dijo con el ceño fruncido Draco

-ya te he dicho más de una vez que tengo más de un ahijado- dijo Severus

-otra vez con eso- dijo Draco rodando los ojos

-lo que tu padrino quiere decir, es que Harry Potter también es su ahijado- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa ante la mirada sorprendida de cada uno de los presentes sacando a minerva de ese grupo

-¿QUÉ?- grito Ron

-lo que escucho señor Weasley- dijo Severus cruzándose de brazos

-eso es imposible, usted ha sido muy malo con el- dijo Ginny igual de sorprendida

-eran solo apariencias, si detestaba a su padre, pero a él jamás lo he detestado, _siempre_ ha sido alguien importante para mí, no podía exponerlo después de todo era un espía para la orden y actuar como el padrino amoroso no era conveniente ¿o que creen ustedes?-

-Severus tiene razón- dijo Arthur

-y ya dejen de interrumpir, pero dígame directora porque cree que deberíamos sacar a Harry de aquí- pregunto Molly

-por lo que dijo Severus, esta vez es necesario que el señor Potter este en un lugar donde solo nosotros tengamos acceso, la enfermería, ni la escuela es un buen lugar- dijo Minerva

-Por qué no lo llevamos a Grimmauld Place- sugirió pregunto Hermione

-ese es el lugar perfecto- dijo Lucius

-sí, ¿pero qué pasa con las clases?- pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño-**perderé muchas clases cuidando a Harry, pero lo vale, a la mierda los estudios, siempre Harry es el que protege y salva, es momento de que lo protejan y lo salven- **pensaba Draco decidió para poder tener el tiempo suficiente para cuidar a Harry

-asistirán normalmente, ¿Qué esperaba señor Malfoy?- dijo Minerva con el ceño fruncido

-¿Cómo qué que esperaba? Él es mi novio, tengo que estar con él- dijo Draco muy enojado

-¿Cómo es eso de que tú y Harry son novios?- pregunto sorprendida Molly

Todos comenzaron a hablar descontroladamente hasta que las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Narcisa que traía a Harry de la mano y caminaba tímidamente detrás de la mujer

-mi hijo mantiene una relación con el joven Potter, desde hace algún tiempo… vamos cariño… les agradecería que respetaran sus decisiones, pero hoy estamos aquí es por el cuidado de Harry, y no para cuestionarlos- dijo Narcisa abrazando a Harry que ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de la mujer

-pero madre dice que tengo que venir a clases de todas formas, yo quiero cuidar a Harry, y si para eso debo dejar los estudios que así sea- dijo Draco con voz firme

Lo dicho por el rubio sorprendió a todos los presentes, pero más a los Weasley que no se esperaban tan desesperada respuesta

-NO, tú te dedicaras a tus estudios, tu padre, los Weasley y yo cuidaremos de el- dijo Narcisa firme

-pero…-

-no hay pero que valgan, entiendo que quieras estar con Harry pero, sabes lo que causa tu cercanía, cariño confía en mi…- Narcisa iba a agregar algo más cuando fue interrumpida por Harry

-yo no sé qué es lo que pasa ni lo que tengo, pero, quiero que sea tu mama la que me cuide, no quiero que dejes tus estudios- dijo Harry con una sonrisa a Draco, el rubio solo desvió la mirada y una expresión de absoluta tristeza se formó en su rostro, y Harry lo noto- sabes Draco, mi mente no te recuerda, pero aquí… - dijo Harry posando sus manos en el pecho justo donde estaba el corazón- si lo hace porque cada vez que oigo tu voz, se acelera y siento un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, no sé si eso quite tu cara triste, pero solo quería que lo supieras-

Draco lo miro y sonrió- si eso quitara un poco mi cara triste, pero aún estoy preocupado por ti-

Todos las demás personas eran simples espectadores, hasta que los gemelos no pudieron contenerse

-el amor el amor el amor, que hermoso es todo- decía Fred mientras que con su barita hacia que aparecieran corazoncitos y rodearan a la pareja

-quien diría que nuestra fría y petulante serpientita fuera tan sensible y sentimental- dijo George haciendo pestañitas ninja a su hermano, y este se las regresaba

Draco solo se sonrojo, levemente, y giro el rostro indignado

-muy bien, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo con esto hoy en la noche pasaremos al señor Potter a grimmauld place, primero, todos los que se encargaran del cuidado de Potter, por favor será mejor que se vallan y acomoden lo necesario para mudarse, señor Krum espero no le moleste que lo incluya en eso- dijo minerva mirando al búlgaro

-no hay ningún problema, Ginny me aviso de lo sucedido con Harry y por eso adelante mi viaje—dijo con una sonrisa Viktor

Dieron por fin azada la conversación y se pusieron en movimiento

Draco conversaba con su padre en los pasillos, mientras se dirigía a su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas

-bueno, Draco, voy a la enfermería a ver si tu madre no necesita algo-

-claro padre-

Se despidieron y Draco en predio su camino, ese día la clase se reuniría en las afueras del bosque prohibido cuando vio que una lechuza negra que aterrizo junto a él, y desde el suelo lo miraba de una manera penetrante, se inclinó a la altura de la lechuza, y esta le tendió la pata donde tenía atado un pergamino, Draco la recibio, y la lechuza partió

Draco no le dio importancia al pergamino, así que se dirigió a su clase

Ya estaba oscuro, y como habían quedado Harry ya estaba en grimmauld place, Draco se sentía realmente triste-**joder quien diría que me convertiría en un cursi-**pensó el rubio, estaba en su habitación no le apetecía cenar, así que decidió ponerse a estudiar para ocupar la mente cuando, encontró el pergamino que la lechuza negra le había dado en la tarde, se lanzo en su cama y puso a leerlo

"_Memorie Pierdere Constantă_

_Esta poción destruirá al enemigo de la forma más tortuosa y dolorosa que se quiere para un enemigo, la Memorie Pierdere Constantă como lo dice su nombre hará perder la memoria a quien se le de tomar, pero esta poción necesita un hechizo, no cualquier hechizo, uno que recite el interesado en destruir al enemigo, donde debe resaltar que quiere lograr, ya sea que olvide algún momento en especial o alguna persona en particular_

_La poción Memorie Pierdere Constantă aprte de perder la memoria tiene otros efectos como:_

_si se pide que el afectado olvide a una persona en especial si es un ser amado todos los días olvidara el día anterior para más sufrimiento de la pareja _

_si es para que la pareja del afectado se aleje cada vez que compartan algún momento íntimo y el afectado lo deje ambos experimentaran un dolor indescriptible en el cuerpo, pero el afectado de la poción sufrirá mucho mas_

_la magia se debilitara poco a poco_

_dolor en el cuerpo en especial cuando la persona se encuentre relajado_

_fertilidad en hombres a largo plazo infertilidad en las mujeres a largo plazo_

_si pasa más de una semana bajo los efectos de esta poción la magia del afectado actuara en contra de sí mismo_

…

Draco no podía creer lo que leía, ese pergamino describía los efectos de la poción que la luz plateada que se metió a su cabeza le había dicho, el rubio se sentó de golpe y siguió leyendo el contenido del pergamino

…

_Esto es lo que te puedo decir por los momentos, Amigo, hice que Cho le diera esa opción a Harry por dos razones, para que descubrieran uno de los causantes de su desgracia, y para que supieras que tiene la persona que amas._

_Ve mañana a primera hora a la biblioteca dejare el libro de donde eh sacado esta información en la sección prohibida en el último pasillo, en el último estante del ultimo librero, y tal vez te encuentres con otra cosa que te ayude" _

Draco agradeció de corazón la ayuda brindada, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño, tomaría una ducha y trataría de investigar todo lo que pudiera

Harry estaba en una de las habitaciones de grimmauld place, estaba con Viktor, Narcisa organizaba la cena junto a Molly

-¿Cuál es mi historia contigo?- pregunto Harry

-pues… tú y yo participamos juntos en el torneo de los tres magos cuando estabas en cuarto año- dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-oh! ¿y qué es eso?-

Y así Viktor comenzó una historia del torneo de los tres magos y la participación de Harry hasta que Narcisa toco la puerta para que ambos jóvenes bajaran a cenar

Todos reunidos en la mesa, charlaron y contaron anécdotas vividas con Harry, para entretener al chico

Pero, cuando Harry reía de un chiste de los gemelos dejo de reír para sostener su cabeza con ambas manos y apretar fuertemente para apaciguar el dolor, Narcisa reconociendo las señales, se paro de su asiento y llego junto a Harry y lo abrazo

-Harry cariño, escucha los latidos de mi corazón- dijo Narcisa- déjate arrullar por ellos, vamos cariño tranquilo, ya pasara, olvida el dolor, solo escucha mi corazón-

Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos, Lucius, conociendo la técnica de relajación se acercó y abrazo a su esposa para ayudarla – Potter siente como nuestras magias fluyen, todos velaremos por ti no te resistas, y déjate arrullar por los latidos de Narcisa- dijo Lucius

Antes de que Harry callera en la inconciencias susurro- Draco…- y eso fue todo para el moreno que dormito en los brazos de Narcisa

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Molly

-Narcisa déjame llevar a Potter a su habitación- Lucius cargo al moreno y acompañado de Viktor lo llevaron a la habitación

-el señor "los magos son lo mejor" no puede levitar a Harry- dijo sarcástico Fred

-no sería correcto, Lucius caería inconsciente- dijo Narcisa

-¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto Arthur

-cuando abrace a Harry, utilice una pequeña técnica que Lucius y yo hemos usado desde siempre con Draco, es para ayudar a calmar el flujo de magia, distrayendo sus sentidos con un suave golpeteo, o sea el de mi corazón, y usando mi propia magia para controlar la de Harry-

-¿pero por qué Lucius…- iba a preguntar Arthur pero Narcisa se adelanto

-por qué el entiende que la magia de Harry está influenciada por algo, ocasionando que sea peligroso para Harry y para mí, ya que mi magia podría contaminarse con lo que tiene la de él debido a que nunca rompe el contacto con mi cuerpo, el solo uso su magia como una barrera protectora, pero al estar conectado por un momento con la magia Harry, no puede arriesgarse que agote la suya-

-¿Dónde aprendió eso?- pregunto sorprendido George

-mi madre me lo enseño-

_**Tercer día**_

Draco despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol asomaban, no podía quedarse mucho más tiempo en la cama, aunque no es que fuera pasado toda la noche durmiendo, se dirigió al baño hizo su hace personal, busco los libros de sus clases, en caso de que no le diera tiempo de regresar a buscarlos, se miró al espejo-** preocupado y todo sigo siendo un Malfoy, malditas ojeras- **se aplicó un glamour a su cara para tapar su evidente noche en vela y salió de su cuarto, ignoro a toda persona, aunque tampoco habían muchas ¿a las 6 de la mañana? Solo había uno que otro estudiante

Salió de su sala común, y se dirigió con paso apresurado a la biblioteca- _**a primera hora a la biblioteca dejare el libro de donde eh sacado esta información en la sección prohibida en el último pasillo, en el último estante del ultimo librero, y tal vez te encuentres con otra cosa que te ayude-**_pensaba Draco en la palabras del pergamino que recibio el día anterior

Llego al lugar citado y comenzó a leer los lomos de los libros para ver qué libro necesitaría hasta que noto que dos libros al fondo tenían un trozo de pergamino sobresaliente lo tomo y lo leyó

"_estos libros son los que necesitaras, llévalos al profesor Snape él te ayudara, e infórmale a la directora, por el antiguo propietario._

_Recuerda esto, tu enemigo es quien menos esperas"_

Draco al terminar de leer dirigió su mirada a los dos libros, los tomo y leyó "_pociones oscuras_"- **en este libro debe estar la **_**Memorie Pierdere Constantă*- **_Draco leyó el nombre del segundo libro "_sombras del pasado, presente y futuro"- __**tal vez encuentres algo que te ayude, **_**a esto se refería, muy bien, llevare esto a mi padrino, ¿pero quién es el dueño?... Tom Ryddle- **ante ese nombre Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido-**incluso estando muerto vienes a jodernos la existencia, en especial a Harry- **sin más Draco salió de la biblioteca y se encontró con Hermione y Pansy que revisaban los registros junto con madame Pince

-¿qué hacen?- pregunto con una ceja alzada

-Draco, Hermione tuvo una grandiosa idea- dijo Pansy levantándose y lleno junto a su amigo

-¿qué idea?- pregunto el chico

-veras...

**Flash back**

_Pansy se había quedado a dormir con la castaña, ya que estaba muy preocupada y conociéndola sabía que no dormiría bien, así que decidió quedarse en territorios Griffindor y quedarse a dormir con su novia no le molestaba en lo absoluto, Hermione esa noche pudo descansar entre los brazos de su querida slytherin_

_A la mañana siguiente las chicas despertaron y se regalaron una sonrisa _

_-buenos días querida- saludo Pansy_

_-buenos días Pansy-chan- devolvió el saludo la castaña_

_-¿qué clase te tocan los martes?- pregunto Pansy_

_-hoy comienzo las clases a las 8, pero tengo que buscar unos libros en la biblioteca aunque no recuerdo el nombre, pero ya los he sacado antes- dijo Hermione_

_-eso es fácil, solo le dices a madame__Pince__ que te pase tu registro de actividad en la biblioteca y miras que libros sacaste, aunque es obvio que son muchos-_

_-ESO ES- grito Hermione levantándose, beso a su novia- ERES UN GENIO PANSY- y dejando a una extrañada slytherin_

_-pues claro, así recordaras el nombre del libro- dijo Pansy_

_-no entiendes, si pedimos a madame__Pince_ _que nos deje revisar el registro de los libros de la sección prohibida podríamos buscar los que ha sacado Cho ¿no lo crees?-_

_-claro, y así saber que más ha estado haciendo-_

_Y con ese pensamiento ambas chicas se alistaron y partieron a la biblioteca._

**The end flash back**

**-**y por eso estamos aquí- dijo Pansy a su amigo

-ya veo, pero yo tengo...

-aquí está el registro de Cho- dijo Hermione llegando junto a Pansy y Draco- ha retirado 2 libros de psicomagia, 1 de herbologia especializado en plantas venenosas, y dos libros en la sección prohibida...- iba a decir los nombres pero fue interrumpida por Draco

-pociones oscuras y sombras del pasado, presente y futuro- dijo el rubio

-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto la castaña

-yo los tengo, vamos con el profesor Snape haya les explico-

Iban a salir de la biblioteca cuando madame Pince les llamo- muchachos, estaba buscando unos registros de entrega pero no los tengo, faltan estos libros- madame Pince les entrego una lista, Draco se sorprendió, todos eran de la sección prohibida

-¿quién retiro estos libros?- pregunto Draco

-esos libros fueron retirados entre 3 estudiantes Cho Chang, y las gemelas Carrow- dijo madame pince

Los chicos se miraron, y salieron corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras

-porque la biblioteca tiene que quedar en la cuarta planta- dijo Draco

Llegaron todo lo rápido que su piernas le dieron, tocaron la puerta del despacho de Severus escucharon un "adelante" y entraron jadeantes

-padrino hemos descubierto muchas cosa- dijo Draco

-si profesor, Cho Chang había retirado varios libros, y algunos son de la sección prohibida- dijo Hermione

-y además las hermanas Carrow al parecer están involucradas- dijo Pansy

-esa es una acusación muy grave- dijo Severus

- no es una simple acusación- dijo Draco y le entrego la lista que madame Pince les había dado

-estos libros… eso explica el estado de la señorita Cho- dijo Severus

-¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunto Pansy

-es algo largo de explicar- dijo Severus

-Pansy querida luego te explico- dijo Hermione a su novia

-olvidando eso mira esto- dijo Draco entregándole los pergaminos anónimos que había recibido y entregándole ambos libros

-Draco, la persona que le dio la poción a Harry no quieren que estén juntos- dijo el mayor le entrego los pergaminos y libros a Hermione se le notaba que le picaban las manos por arrebatárselos

-Draco, mira esto, Harry se convertirá en alguien fértil- dijo Hermione, Draco desvió la mirada, en todo ese embrollo era lo único positivo que veía, poder tener herederos con su amado le hacia ilusión

-sí, pero tenemos que movernos rápido, aquí dice que en una semana Harry correrá peligro de muerte, y ya van 3 días contando el día de hoy, vallamos al despacho de minerva- y así hicieron los cuatro se dirigieron al despacho de minerva

Viktor estaba en la sala de grimmauld place, no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny, los años le habían favorecido, estaba echa toda una mujer-Ginny- susurro el búlgaro

-dime- dijo la pelirroja

-joder, en tu vida hagas eso- dijo Viktor recuperándose del susto, Ginny solo rio

-ya, no es para tanto, solo vine a ver como estaba Harry, fue de lo más divertido- dijo la pelirroja

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el búlgaro

-porque su memoria volvió a reiniciarse ahora piensa que está en sexto año y su ultimo recuerdo es cuando lo bese en la sala de los menesteres- dijo Ginny para echarse a reír, más aun por que Draco había entrado por la chimenea y al parecer ese ceño fruncido delataba que había escuchado-¿Qué? Ese año tú estabas de aquí para haya en tu pequeño rol de mortífago- dijo Ginny Draco solo la miro feo y subió al cuarto de Harry, no tenía ganas de pelear con la Weasley, y si algo había aprendido de ver a su mejor amigo sufrir por la pelirroja no quería experimentarlo, toco la puerta y escucho un pase muy mal humorado del moreno

-¿se puede saber qué te pasa?- pregunto Draco al entrar y ver a SU novio haciendo pucheros, frunciendo el ceño y atacando la almohada, Draco se seto lo más retirado de Harry

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto seco el Griffindor

-pues venir a verte- respondió simple el slytherin

-¿y por qué querrías verme?- pregunto el moreno cruzado de brazos

-acaso no puedo venir a ver A MI NOVIO- dijo Draco con una ceja alzada

Harry solo boqueo como pez fuera del agua- pero que dices- chillo Harry indignado

-joder lo mismo _todos los días_- por suerte iba preparado- ten- Draco le tiro un frasquito e hizo llegar un pensadero hasta Harry

-¿qué es esto?- pregunto

-es un recuerdo, solo míralo es la prueba de que tú y yo somos novios- dijo Draco

Harry dudoso vertió el recuerdo en el pensadero, y asomo la cabeza y el recuerdo apareció ante el:

"_**Harry y Draco rompieron el beso, y se miraron a los ojos contemplándose- quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón pase lo que pase- dijo Harry abrazando a Draco**_

_**-yo también te amo como no he amado a nadie- dijo Draco**_

_**-Draco prométeme que aunque pida que te vallas de mi lado, aunque ya no recuerde nada, si esta en tus manos volver conmigo, has que te amé, enamórame una y otra vez, no dejes que otros nos separen-**_

_**-te lo prometo Harry, te lo prometo- Draco bajo hasta los labios de Harry y lo beso, lentamente, sus lenguas se fueron encontrando, el beso trasmitía, amor, paz y confianza, Draco bajo lentamente por la barbilla de Harry para llegar al cuello, repartiendo besos, lamidas, chupetones y mordiscos por la morena piel, deleitándose con la sinfonía de gemidos que nacían de la garganta del Griffindor**_

_**-Draco… te amo tanto, márcame como tuyo- decía Harry entre gemidos, mientras jalaba el platinado cabillo y acariciaba la espalda del slytherin, Draco siguió repartiendo besos húmedos por la piel del Griffindor dejando un rastro de saliva, llego al pezón derecho y comenzó a delinearlo con su lengua hasta dejarla dura, paso al pezón izquierdo y realiza la misma labor, descendió por el pecho y abdomen hasta llegar al ombligo, y meter su lengua para simular penetraciones, levanto el rostro para mirar a Harry a los ojos encontrándose con una mirada dilatada y ansiosa por el siguiente movimiento, Draco sonrió y subió hasta el rostro de Harry y lo beso.**_

_**-te amo Harry- dijo contra los labios del pelo negro, el rubio bajo su cara hasta quedar frente a la erección de Harry y la metió lentamente en su boca, delineo con su lengua cada parte y saboreo cada momento que tenía la virilidad del Griffindor en su boca, Harry respiraba agitadamente, nunca antes había sentido tan maravillosas sensaciones que el rubio le brindaba estaba a punto de correrse cuando Draco dejo el miembro de Harry -nos correremos juntos- dijo el rubio que dio tres de sus dedos a Harry para que los lamiera y poder preparar el interior del moreno**_

_**-hazlo- dijo Harry cuando Draco saco los dedos de su boca, Draco metió el primer dedo lentamente Harry cerro fuertemente los ojos por la intromisión, pero a medida que Draco sacaba y metía ese dedo Harry empujaba sus caderas en busca de más contacto, entonces Draco metió un segundo dedo y toco un punto en el interior de Harry que hizo que se arqueara de placer gimiendo el nombre del slytherin, así que metió un tercer dedo, llenando más a Harry, abriéndolo más para que recibiera su hinchado miembro -Draco hazlo tú, quiero sentirte dentro- dijo Harry y Draco saco sus dedos y se posiciono entre las piernas del moreno y metió su miembro poco a poco, controlando todas sus ganas de penetrarlo de una sola estocada, no quería lastimas a Harry quería que recordara su primera vez como un momento placentero, mas no lleno de dolor**_

_**-¿estás bien?- pregunto Draco cuando logro entrar por completo, Harry solo asintió y movió sus caderas indicándole a Draco que podía continuar, Draco saco su miembro lentamente, pero solo un poco para volver a entrar lentamente, y así comenzaron con unas envestidas lentas y suaves, pero cuando Draco toco ese punto en el interior de Harry consiguió que el moreno se arqueara y gimiera sonoramente**_

_**-hazlo… de nuevo ahí- dijo Harry con la respiración entre cortada, y así hizo Draco dio en ese punto una y otra vez e iba subiendo la intensidad de las penetraciones, el volumen de los gemidos y jadeos aumentó, Harry gemía una y otra vez el nombre del slytherin, mientras que Draco jadeaba el nombre del Griffindor en su oído**_

_**La penetraciones continuaron hasta que en una certera estocada Harry se corrió gritando un "te amo Draco" y Draco se corrió jadeando un "te amo Harry"**_

_**Cansados y con las respiraciones entrecortadas Draco cayó sobre Harry ocultando su rostro en el cuello del moreno inhalando el aroma de su amado Griffindor, iba a sacar el miembro del interior de Harry pero este le dijo- quedémonos así un rato más, déjame sentirte por más tiempo Draco- Draco asintió y abrazo el cuerpo desnudo de Harry pegando más –si era posible- su cuerpo junto al de su amado**_

_**-Harry te amo, mucho, mucho, mucho- dijo Draco"**_

Harry saco la cara del pensadero, estaba rojo a mas no poder, miraba todo menos a Draco-**yo soy el pasivo, joder, joder, joder, no puedo negar que me éxito el puto recuerdo, y MERLIN destellamos amor por cada poro de piel- **pensaba el moreno

-sabes, extrañaba tanto ver esa expresión en tu cara, ver tu cara toda roja- dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante

-JODETE- grito Harry mientras le tiraba una almohada- SAL DE AQUÍ MALDITO BASTARDO, VIOLADOR, DESVIRGADOR Y TODO LO QUE TERMINE EN OR-

-en el recuerdo te vez muy feliz, además tú mismo me pedias que te JO-DI-E-RA- dijo Draco remarcado cada silaba

-VETE, VETE, VETE- decía Harry con una sonrisa

-no me iré, oye no te acerques- dijo Draco al ver que Harry tenía intenciones de tirarse encima de el

-¿Por qué no? Tú me jodiste ahora te jodo yo a ti-

-de verdad, no sabes cuánto quisiera, pero no podemos ni siquiera besarnos- dijo Draco evitando a Harry que hacia hasta lo imposible por abrazarlo

Ante esas palabras Harry se detuvo- ¿Por qué?-

-por la maldición que tienes a causa de una poción ¿no te resulta raro que no recuerdes nada?-

-si es verdad, ¿Qué… que me he perdido?- pregunto Harry

-no te has perdido nada solo olvidaste, pero estamos cerca de conseguir la cura-

-gracias Malfoy- dijo Harry

-no, es Draco, no Malfoy, además debería agradecerte yo a ti, me diste una razón por la que seguir luchando- dijo Draco recordando uno de los efectos a largo plazo

Harry sonrió y despidió a Draco

El rubio bajo las escaleras y se encontró a todos reunidos en la sala

-cariño, ¿está todo bien? ¿Qué eran esos gritos?- pregunto Molly, Draco la miro algo extrañado por el cariño en la voz de la mujer

-sí, solo le mostré un recuerdo a Harry, y pues se alteró un poco, pero a la final lo acepto bien, y termino bromeando-

-acaso le mostraste el recuerdo de la primera vez que follasteis- dijo divertido Fred

-sip, ese mismo fue- dijo Draco con una risa arrogante

-mi amigo, mi hermano- susurraba Ron con un trauma mental en una esquina

-muy bien- dijo Narcisa- ya todos sabemos que sucede con Harry, Severus ya nos ha informado, que síntomas presenta Harry, por suerte minerva les ha dado el resto de esta semana libre para sacar a Harry de esta situación-

-es sorprendente, lo que pueden hacer los jóvenes mal influenciados por la magia oscura- dijo Arthur

Ginny, Arthur, Viktor, Lucius y Draco se encargarían de mover asuntos en el ministerio, en caso de que Severus necesitara algún ingrediente que no fuera legal, estarían al pendiente con la búsqueda de Cho Chang, y el interrogatorio que les harían a las hermanas Carrow

Narcisa, Molly, Fred, George, se encargarían del cuidado de Harry

Hermione, Pansy, Blaise y Severus se encargarían de la investigación para la cura

Neville y Theodore irían a clases, alguien tenía que darles a los demás los deberes de la escuela

Las hermanas Carrow estaban en la sala común de slytherin cuando una niña de primer año les dijo que la directora las llamaba a su despacho, ellas curiosas fuero, era media tarde cuando eso

Las hermanas caminaron sin prisa al despacho de la directora, llegaron al tercer piso frente a la gárgola, "caramelo de limón" dijeron y las escaleras de caracol aparecieron ante ella, subieron y tocaron la puerta, escucharon el adelante y entraron

-¿nos mandó a llamar?-pregunto flora

-si señoritas- dijo minerva con una mirada severa

-señoritas- dijo una mujer a las chicas- soy Mafalda Hopkirk trabajo en el Departamento del Uso Indebido de la Magia y he venido a entregarles un citatorio para mañana a las 8 a.m. solo será para interrogarlas debido a las sospechas que recae sobre ustedes por haber retirados libros con información de magia oscura en el área de psicomagia cuando sospechosamente la señorita Cho Chang ha tenido un episodio de sicosis en donde fue responsable de la muerte de la profesora Aurora Sinistra, hoy estarán bajo vigilancia y la profesora minerva Mcgonagall tiene la obligación de llamar a sus padres e informarles de los acontecimientos antes mencionados, con su permiso que pasen buenas tardes- y sin más Mafalda se retiró por la chimenea de la directora

Las hermanas Carrow estaban sorprendidas, pero si algo habían aprendido era que tenían que fingir indignación por una "acusación errónea"

-como escucharon señoritas a sus clases, y luego las quiero en detención, ya avise a sus padres, están en camino, si más que agregar les pido que se retiren-

Las chicas salieron sorprendidas, pero sabían que no podrían descubrirlas, pero la pregunta era como se enteraron

_**Cuarto día**_

Daphne estaba molesta no había sabido nada de Draco y quería verlo, al menos verlo en los recesos y en el gran comedor reconfortaban a su oscuro corazón, Millicent no le hablaba cosa que le extrañaba, y el día anterior había visto que Millicent la miraba con una sonrisa macabra y siniestra-** la oscuridad trastorna a los más débiles- **pensó Daphne

Iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, cuando vio que dos Aurores guiaban a las hermanas Carrow al despacho de la directora

-**o pobres, después de todo que se puede esperar de sobrinas de mortifagos- **pensó con burla la rubia, pero sin más se fue a sus clases

Las hermanas Carrow llegaron al despacho de la directora sus padres las miraban con algo de decepción, y tristeza, entraron a la chimenea llegaron ministerio de magia, tras de ellas llegaron sus padres y la directora, las llevaron a piso número 10, donde normalmente se encontraba el Wizengamot pero a ellas las llevaron a una sala más pequeña, donde las esperaba la misma mujer que las esperaba en el despacho de la directora, Mafalda Hopkirk, y aparte había otras personas Ginny, Arthur, Viktor, Lucius y Draco

Las chicas se sentaron en una mesa para ellas solas, y los Aurores le ofrecieron agua, ellas aceptaron estaban muy nerviosas, pero lo que las hermanas no sabían es que el agua contenía veritaserum

-muy bien...- comenzó Mafalda- esto será más como una especie de dialogo, el día de ayer, recibimos la demanda donde a ustedes dos se les acusa de influenciar a la señorita Cho Chang, ¿esa acusación es cierta?-

-si- dijeron las hermanas Carrow al mismo tiempo, flora y Hestia se miraron sorprendidas

-es una pena...- Mafalda coloco sobre la mesa la lista de libros, pero solo los que ellas habían retirado-¿ustedes retiraron estos libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts?

-si- dijo flora, con lágrimas en los ojos, en la lista se podía ver, más que todo libros de psicomagia, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro estos libros eran para sembrar locura y cualquier tipo de enfermedad mental en otras personas

-¿para qué querían estos libros?-

-para terminar de enfermar a Cho Chang- dijo Hestia

-¿terminar de enfermarla?-

-sí, ella ya tenía un principio de locura, estaba mal, ella nos pidió ayuda, ya que flora y yo queremos ser psicomagias, pero, ella solo hablaba de querer enamorar a Harry Potter, y simplemente pensamos que enfermarla más actuaria de una manera precipitada y demostraríamos que los slytherin no son malos- dijo flora

-¿exactamente que quieren decir?- pregunto Lucius

-es que, todos decían eso, no saben lo horrible que se sentía ser observadas con odio, solo, solo queríamos demostrar que los slytherin no son los únicos malos pero, no queríamos hacer daño a nadie- dijo Hestia

-¿no querían dañar a nadie?- pregunto la directora levantándose de su asiento- ¿saben lo que causaron?- las hermanas negaron- Cho Chang tienen un daño irreversible en su mente, esta trastornada, orillaron a una de sus compañeras de escuela a la locura, obligándola a cometer actor horribles, cuando ella solo les pidió ayuda, ¿ustedes quieren desmentir las blasfemias en contra de los slytherin?, pues tomaron el camino equivocado, demostraron ser justó lo que sus compañeros piensan, deberían sentir vergüenza-

-lo que la directora dice es verdad, su forma de actuar estuvo muy errada, y deben ser penalizadas, recibirán una audiencia con todo el Wizengamot, hasta entonces quedan suspendidas de cualquier actividad escolar, y estarán bajo estricta vigilancia, estaremos notificándoles, para cuándo será la audiencia, hasta entonces, Dylan y Alexander se encargaran de su vigilancia, pueden retirarse-

Severus Snape, estaba en su laboratorio, junto a Hermione la chica inmediatamente había descubierto que el libro cambiaba la posición de los hechizos a medida que avanza la lectura, ubicaron la explicación para un hechizo muy potente, que al final de la página decía que era específicamente para la poción _Memorie Pierdere Constantă* _ya sabían en que idioma estaba el hechizo, solo faltaba traducirlo, en eso trabajaba Pansy, que había subido a ver a Harry cuando comenzó a gritar de dolor, ya que el dolor regresaba cada tanto, y con un pergamino y una pluma mágica anoto lo que decía el hechizo que se escuchaba mientras Harry se retorcía, con una Molly y una Narcisa muy cabreadas por dejar que Harry sintiera un poco de dolor para poder escuchar el hechizo y la pluma pudiera anotarlo

Hermione revisaba el libro de hechizos para ver si encontraba algo más que pudiera servirles, mientras que Severus estudiaba detalle a detalle los ingredientes de la pocion _Memorie Pierdere Constantă _

-**una poción muy elaborada- **una ventisca entro por la ventana removiendo las hojas del libro de pociones pero quedaron abiertas en una poción llamada _Reconstrui Minții*_ -**esta es la poción que necesitamos solo tarda dos días de elaboración y medio día de reposo, el tiempo necesario antes de que el núcleo de Harry comience a padecer ante los efectos de la poción, solo nos** **faltaría saber qué es lo que recita el hechizo para desarrollar el contra hechizo y poder revertirlo por completo, solo 3 días mas, calma Harry, solo tres días- **

_Continuara__**…**_

_*Memorie Pierdere Constantă: pérdida constante de memoria_

_* Reconstrui Minții: Reconstruir La Mente_

**se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	12. Chapter 12

**Demasiado Directo**

**_Soy mi propia beta disculpen los errores que pase por alto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**EVERY DAY (segunda parte)**

_**Quinto Día**_

-COÑO QUE ES MI MEJOR AMIGO LO DESPIERTO YO- gritaba un furiosos Ron Weasley

-a la mierda el mejor amigo, ES MI NOVIO, así que lo despierto yo-

Era otro día y como ya todos sabían los recuerdos de Harry se reiniciaban nuevamente, todos estaban de una u otra forma ansiosos para saber que personalidad tendría Harry y que sería lo último que recordaba, Draco y Ron se peleaban para ver quién sería el primero en ver a Harry

-¿para qué quieres ser el primero?- pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido a Ron

-para decirle que Draco no es su novio, que solo es un maldito pervertido que quiere aprovecharse de su inocencia y robarle su tesoro- decía un dramático pelirrojo

-¿te estas escuchando?-pregunto con una ceja alzada el rubio- primero SOY EL NOVIO DE HARRY, segundo SOY UN PERVERTIDO SOLO CON EL Y DE INOCENTE NADA, y tercero eso te serviría si él y yo ya no hubiéramos hecho el amor- dijo Draco pero al darse cuenta de que dijo "hecho el amor" se sonrojo levemente

-¿eso… eso… es… cierto?- se escuchó una voz temblorosa desde las escaleras

Todos los jóvenes que estaban en la estancia giraron hacia la persona que hizo la pregunta, encontrándose con una Harry Potter que se sostenía de la pared, sonrojado, con la palabra avergonzado reflejada en toda su cara, todos asintieron.

-¿no es algún plan tuyo verdad?- pregunto Harry recobrando la compostura

Draco miro a Hermione buscando una respuesta, pero vio que Ginny y Hermione se carcajeaban a su espalda

-¿de qué se ríen?- pregunto Draco

-es que cuando estábamos en cuarto año Harry decía que solo faltaba que tu trataras de enamorarlo para desconcentrarlo del torneo de los 3 magos y que perdiera- dijo Hermione muy divertida

-¿y no estamos en cuarto año?- pregunto Harry notando que todos estaban algo creciditos en especial Ginny

-no- dijo Ron- estamos en nuestro ultimo años después de que tu destruyeras al señor tenebroso, tú y Malfoy comenzaron a insinuarse terminaron enrollándose, pero se habían tardado porque Blaise había metido la pata, pero Pansy y Hermione junto con Theodore y Neville aligeraban el ambiente porque son parejas y todo eso, pero Ginny casi me dejan sin hijos junto contigo por que no dejaban que Blaise se acerca a menos de tres metros de mi, pero mis hermanos Fred y George lo ayudaron nos arrollamos, tú y Draco son novios te enfrentaste a la furia de Lucius Malfoy y te arriesgaste a pedir la manos de su querida doncella rubia, y Ginny está toda rara y sonrojada cada vez que está cerca de Viktor, bueno es un resumen de todo lo que ha pasado, en las vidas amorosas de todos-

-¿pero por qué no recuerdo nada?- pregunto Harry mirando con los ojos abiertos por las palabras de su amigo

-te dieron una poción pero ya el profesor Snape en conjunto de Pansy y mío trabajamos en eso- dijo Hermione

-¿Snape? ¿Severus Snape?- pregunto incrédulo Harry

-si tu padrino- dijo Severus desde la puerta de la cocina

-¿mi pa…dri…no?- pregunto dudoso-¿pero cómo? Solo Sirius era mi padrino

-Sirius era tu padrino por parte de James, pero yo soy tu padrino por parte de Lily, señoritas, hay que trabajar para desarrollar el contra hechizo andando- dijo Severus hablando con Pansy y Hermione, la castaña se fue junto a Severus no todos los días tenías la oportunidad de demostrarle a el estricto profesor de pociones con preferencia a alumnos de su verde casa que no todos los Griffindor eran ineptos e ignorantes de las pociones

Todos se perdieron por ahí y Ginny se llevó a su hermano Ron por ahí a torturarlo por lo antes dicho

Draco quedo a solas con Harry

-entonces somos novios- dijo Harry, Draco solo asintió- ¿de verdad fui a pedir tu mano a Lucius Malfoy?-

-sí, fue algo… ¿Emotivo?, mi madre está muy feliz y te quiere mucho, pero más que pedir mi mano fuiste a pedirle permiso a mi padre para poder salir conmigo, no estamos comprometidos…aun-

-¿Cómo es que aún sigo con vida?- pregunto Harry con una tímida sonrisa, su corazón estaba desbocado y muy acelerado

-padre ha demostrado que es más que una cara dura, además no le conviene enojar a madre-

Harry estaba sentado en las escalera se levantó y se iba a acercar a Draco pero este le dijo- no lo hagas, no podemos tocarnos, efectos de la poción- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa triste

-eso quiere decir que no puedo tocar a nadie- dijo Harry sintiendo una punzada al ver la mirada de Draco inundada de tristeza

-no, solo no puedes tocarme a mí- dijo Draco- vamos madre está en la cocina debe estar preparando el almuerzo junto a la señora Weasley-

-Millicent espera- dijo Daphne llegando junto a la mencionada

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con voz gélida y mirada fría

-necesito los libros, me costó mucho quitarle el de hechizos a Cho-

-estoy trabajando en algo- mintió la chica

-los necesito ahora- dijo Daphne entrecerrando los ojos

-me da igual que los necesites, querías que te ayudara, pues eso hago, ahora te aguantas, no quieres arrepentirte de pedir mi ayuda, así que déjame en paz- dijo Millicent con la voz más fría y amenazante que pudo poner y se fue dejando a Daphne impactada

-esa maldita- dijo Daphne antes de girarse e irse a sus clases

Pero ninguna de las chicas noto los ojos negros que las observaban desde las sombras y una ave negra salía de su escondite y alzaba el vuelo y se dirigió al bosque prohibido, descendió hasta el suelo y el cuerpo se convirtió en una mujer de cabello negros y ojos del mismo color, estaba envuelta en una túnica negra que le daba un aire aún más siniestro-**valla, así que mis queridas socias están teniendo problemas- **pensó Cho, escucho ruidos a su alrededor, ruidos que emitían las bestias que habitaban en el bosque-** tengo hambre es hora de cazar- **pensó Cho con una sonrisa macabra

-muy bien, es perfecto- dijo Hermione admirando el contra hechizo que habían desarrollado ella y el profesor Snape- Pansy ahora te toca traducirlo al Rumano (Moldavia) , mientras lo haces el profesor hará la poción

Pansy tras varias horas de búsqueda intensa de significado para cada una de las palabras que necesitaba, recito un pequeño hechizo para darle forma a la traducción, y con una increíble paciencia que había aprendido de la castaña para realizar excelentes trabajo escritos para la escuela al fin había terminado de darle forma al hechizo

-¿está listo el hechizo Pansy?- pregunto Hermione

-muy bien señorita, por favor démelo lo recitare para que la poción _Reconstrui Minții _esté lista_- _dijo Severus tomo el pergamino tomo su varita y apunto con ella el caldero y dijo:

"_Amintiri au fost furate, dar mintea este restaurat, iubirea va aduce lumină în întuneric, inamicul nu poate distruge inima curată, care este parte din cea mai valoroasă formă de dragoste adevarata"*_

Después de recitar el hechizo una luz dorada salió de la varita de Severus y se estrelló con el caldero donde la poción hervía a fuego lento, la llama automáticamente se apagó y una luz dorada envolvió el caldero mientras unos extraños números aparecieron sobre la luz

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Pansy

-es la cuenta regresiva- dijo Severus

-¿Cómo?- dijo Pansy

-sí, es la cuenta regresiva para que esté lista la poción, según esto, solo faltan 24 horas, o sea que estará lista para mañana a las 8 de la noche- dijo Hermione leyendo un grueso libro

-y luego serán 16 horas de reposo, para el medio día del día sábado la poción se le suministrara a Harry- dijo Severus

-por todos los magos de la historia espero que todo salga bien- dijo Pansy

_**Sexto Día**_

Harry bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-**al fin de vacaciones sin preocupaciones, en grimmauld place con los Weasley-** pensaba un muy sonriente Harry Potter antes de entrar a la cocina y encontrase con mucha gente, y no todos precisamente tenían el cabello rojo

-AAAHHH!- grito Harry señalando a los slytherin presentes

-¿Harry cariño que pasa?- pregunto Narcisa, Harry boqueo como pez fuera del agua por el cariño y la preocupación en la voz de la rubia mujer

-¿Potter te encuentras bien?- pregunto Lucius tuteando al menor para confundirlo más y reírse para sus adentros

-padre ya deja la falsa cortesía, no le hagas caso Harry, siéntate, ya es hora de almorzar- dijo Draco con una radiante sonrisa –**molestar a Harry sigue siendo excitante- **pensó Draco divertido por las reacciones del menor

-en definitiva estoy loco- dijo Harry sentándose junto al rubio menor ya que era la única silla disponible

-no estás loco Harry solo estas hechizado por una poción- dijo Severus desde su asiento

-¿una poción?- pregunto Harry

-oye Draco, recuerda no tocar a Harry- dijo Molly pasándole la taza con pared de papa a Fred

-sí, si señora Weasley, lo sé desde el domingo- dijo Draco

-ya te he dicho que me llames Molly- dijo la pelirroja

-¿oe Viktor y eso que has decidido pasar navidad aquí?- pregunto George

-pues quería pasarla con todos ustedes, los considero como mi familia- dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-yo que pensaba que venias a conquistar a nuestro hermanito Ronnie- dijo Fred mirando a Ron mientras le hacías pestañitas ninja y le lanzaba besitos

-NI LO SUEÑES- dijo Blaise abrazando a su novio

-esperen, esperen, espere, ¿ustedes son novios?- pregunto Harry señalando a su mejor amigo y al slytherin que lo abrazaba

-esto es desesperante, explicarle lo mismo _todos los días_- dijo Pansy para darle un pico a Hermione ante la atónita mirada de Harry

-de que te quejas, aunque _todos los días _es lo mismo no me molesta, cuando terminemos de almorzar te mostrare un recuerdo que te demostrara que somos novios- dijo Draco cortando su bistec

-otra vez con el cochino recuerdo de la primera vez que follasteis- dijo Ron con cara de trauma, y Harry se le sumo ya que su mente creo miles de escenas donde salían un rubio desnudo y el penetrándolo duro y hasta el fondo

-sabes Fred y yo queremos ver ese recuerdo- dijo George con sonrisas pervertidas

-¿porque soy la única normal de la familia?- pregunto Ginny a sus padres

-por que a ti te hicieron con amor- dijo Fred para carcajease por la cara que pusieron sus padre

-no…no creen que esos temas no deben de platicarse en la mesa… y menos si se está en familia- dijo Neville muy sonrojado

-estoy de acuerdo con Neville, y más si hablan de mi- dijo Harry muy avergonzado

-la verdad la plática se torna interesante- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa sínica

-¡Lucius!- regaño Narcisa

-qué familia más rara- dijo Theodore

Todos comenzaron a reír y Harry solo quedo ahí sonriendo mientras esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza - _**que familia más rara, ¡**_**si! somos una familia, no me molesta que los Malfoy formen parte de ella- **pensó el Griffindor uniéndose a las rizas y a las más conversaciones incomodas que salían a flote pero esta vez platicaban de la tía rica y solterona que no hallaba donde meterse por las insinuaciones de su madre para que se liara con el búlgaro

Severus fue al laboratorio donde la poción estaba igual que la noche anterior, solo que las horas para que terminara la cocción estaban muy reducidas, la magia era algo que no dejaba de fascinarle, a pesar de que la llama se había extinguido en el mismo momento que la luz dorada salió de su barita la poción seguía burbujeando señal de que aún estaba hirviendo como si estuviera a fuego lento

**-Mañana al medio día será la hora de la verdad-**

-Profesor-se escuchó la voz de Hermione- lo esperamos en la sala-

Severus salió del laboratorio y se dirigió a la sala, se encontró con todos riendo y charlando

-oye… padrino- dijo Harry tímido, Severus sonrió y se acercó a Harry su corazón se detuvo al ser llamado así por el moreno, antes de que al moreno lo hechizaran con la poción sabía que Severus era su padrino pero nunca lo había llamado padrino, Severus miro a Harry para que continuara- estábamos pensando que tal vez fuera bueno ir mañana a Hogsmeade, claro cuando me den la poción y todo y mis recuerdos regresen-

-eso sería excelente- dijo el posionista con una sonrisa

Ginny se levantó de donde estaba sentada, fue a la cocina sin percatarse de la otra presencia que estaba en la estancia

-no puedo creer que me guste Viktor, intento follar con mi hermano, no debería gustarte tanto Ginerba, joder pero esa sonrisa, esos músculos, y esos extraños sentimientos de preocupación por toda mi familia- se reprendía la pelirroja

-y si ese Viktor vino no solo porque cierta chiquilla lo invito a darle celos a su cuñado, sino que también vino a ver a esa misma mocosa pelirroja- dijo con una sonrisa Viktor, Ginny giro y se encontró con un muy sonriente jugador de Quidditch

Ginny abrió la boca, pero ya había sido descubierta para que negar lo obvio, se acercó decidida al búlgaro puso su mano en el hombro de Viktor y dijo- ya sabes lo que pienso- y sin más se giro

-**en definitiva vine por ella- **pensó Viktor con una sonrisa, esa chica no era como cualquier otra

Esa tarde la pasaron de maravilla, hacía mucho que no sentían esa paz y esa tranquilidad, al fin eran una familia, y Harry pronto disartria al 100% de la familia que siempre había querido tener solo faltaba unas horas para que la poción que afectaba su mente se desvaneciera de su cuerpo

_**Séptimo Día **_

Todos estaban ansiosos solo faltaba una hora para que la poción _Reconstrui Minții _terminara de reposar solo era cuestión de tiempo para que estuviera lista.

Ese día Harry tenia los recuerdos hasta el día en que combatió con Draco en el club de duelo, o sea en su segundo año.

-¿de verdad? ¿me juras que tomándome esa cosa morada recordare todo y me daré cuenta que eres mi novio?- pregunto por décima vez en esa mañana

-te puedo mostrar un recuerdo….- pero el discurso de Draco fue interrumpido por Ron

-YA BAJALE CON EL MUGRUSO RECUERDO DE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE FOLLASTEIS- grito Ron tapándose los oídos con sus manos

-de… de la pri…me…ra vez que follamos…. Quiero verlo, en definitiva quiero ver cómo me entierro en Malfoy- dijo Harry con una sonrisa morbosa

-lamento decepcionarte cielo, tu eres el pasivo- dijo Ginny sentándose junto a Harry

-¿de verdad?- pregunto mirando a Draco

-y un excelente pasivo diría yo- dijo Draco con una sonrisa y mirada soñadora

-es bueno ver cómo crecen nuestros niños- dijo Fred fingiendo llorar

-ni que lo digas cariño, es bueno saber que ya no son inocentes- George

-ya es hora- dijo Severus llegando a la sala con los adultos y sirviendo la poción en un vaso

-es normal que se vea tan asquerosa, burbujeante y de ese morado pastoso- dijo Harry con cara de horror al ver lo que rodaría por su garganta

-sí, es normal tómatela antes de que un episodio de dolor te vuelva a dar- dijo Severus

Harry tomo la poción sin rechista, esa mañana cuando despertó y se lanzó sobre Draco para golpearlo sintió un dolor infernal, y pudo ver que Draco también estaba pasando por lo mismo, pero en vez de reprocharle solo le explico la situación- **joder sí parece mi novio- **pensó Harry mientras tomaba la poción

Cuando Harry trago la última gota de poción un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo y furiosas imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente, y solo escuchaba la voz de Draco diciéndole que lo amaba

Hasta que los recuerdos de esos meses comenzaron a aparecer a diferencia de los demás si escuchaba lo que hablaban las personas de sus recuerdos

"_-Potty, Potty, Potty, lo haces mal, ¿es que tu cabeza solo sirve para tener ese cabello con aspecto de recién follado?- pregunto casualmente Malfoy, pero ese comentario descoloco al moreno._

_-¿Disculpa? ¿Recién follado?- pregunto con una expresión de horror, para llevar sus manos a la cabeza y acomodar su cabellos fracasando en el intento._

_-pero debo decir que te ves mucho más apetecible con esa cara sonrojada y expresión de bochorno- dijo Malfoy mientras molía el cuerno de unicornio en el mortero"_

…

"_-no te voy a mentir, si te soy sincero es que Malfoy me pone…- pero Harry fue interrumpido por Ron._

_-guárdatelo, ya entendí, no necesito imágenes en mi cabeza- dijo el pelirrojo con cara de terror y claro disgusto- no me mires así, comprendo que te gusta Malfoy, bien por ti, pero comentarios del tipo sexual ahórratelos-_

_Harry solo se echó a reír- está bien, pero no quiero que Malfoy crea que soy fácil o algo por el estilo, he pensado en devolvérselo de alguna manera pero no se me ocurre como- _

_-eso es fácil, actúa tierno inocente y sonrójate cada vez que te dice algo o te mira, compórtate como el uke tierno y adorable que todo seme quiere, has comentarios vulgares con la cara más inocente y tierna que puedas poner, y el creerá que cedes y luego te sonrojas y te vas como "huyendo" cuando en realidad es el mismo Malfoy que cae en tu juego- dijo Ronald como si nada."_

…

"_-así está mucho mejor Potter- susurro en el oído del moreno Draco_

_-¿Qué… que quieres?- la timidez de Harry regreso, olvidando su enojo, es que la cercanía de Draco lo enervaba, además no sabía por qué pero le gustaba como Draco lo miraba cuando se portaba sumiso y tímido._

_-pues quería que me prestaras más atención, me gusta cuando soy solo yo al que miras, me calienta cuando me miras el culos creyendo que no noto que me miras, disfruto tu mirada de frustración cuando caes en cuenta que no estás conmigo, me encanta como te sonrojas cuando te digo algo sucio, y me gustaría cumplir los mil sueños húmedos que tengo contigo cada noche, odio la frustración que siento cuando al despertar veo que es un sueño y tengo que calmar mi deseo pero para mí desgracia no lo calmo con tu cuerpo- finalizo Draco chupando el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry para bajar y depositar un beso en el cuello de Harry, mientras este soltaba un quedo gemido."_

…

"_Draco se levantó de su mesa ante la atenta mirada de todos incluso profesores, se dirigió dónde estaba Harry, el moreno lo miro sorprendido, y MUY sonrojado, Harry miraba a Draco hacia arriba aún permanecía sentado._

_-__**esta frente a mí, que hago, por Morgana mi cara arde debo estar muy sonrojado, AAAAHHH! Que haga algo, que me golpee lo que sea, por dios que haga algo**__- pensaba el moreno mientras veía esos hermosos ojos plata_

_Draco se inclinó y beso dulcemente esos labios, que se abrieron por la sorpresa la cual aprovecho para colar su lengua por eso dulce cavidad, Harry correspondió al beso, sentir de nuevo esos labios sobre los suyos era maravilloso. Todo el gran comedor contuvo la respiración, esa era una escena tierna, para ellos era una confirmación de los rumores, cuando en realidad era apenas la aceptación de sentimiento._

_Se separaron del beso lentamente y Draco apoyó su frente en la del moreno._

_-Al parecer ya no quiero solo desahogar mi deseo contigo- susurro Draco solo para Harry_

_-¿a no?- indago en un susurro Harry- ¿__**QUE ESTA PANSADO? Eso, eso... Eso quiere decir...**__- pensaba el Griffindor _

_-al parecer me estoy enamorando de ti- dijo el rubio"_

…

"_Draco arrugo la carta, con un hechizo de fuego la quemo, se levantó de su asiento, se subió a la mesa siendo observado por todos- escuchen papanatas, quiero que les quede claro a todos y cada uno de ustedes Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black estoy a la merced de Harry James Potter Evans, soy únicamente de él, así como él es UNICAMENTE MIO, así que aquel que aprecie su vida nos dejara la vida en paz a menos que quieran sufrir terribles consecuencias- dijo Draco con una sonrisa que te crispaba los nervios_

_-cof, cof, cof- se escuchó- señor Malfoy me acompaña a mi oficina- dijo la directora Mcgonagall_

_Draco levemente sonrojado se bajó de la mesa, erguido orgulloso de su reciente demostración de amor, beso a Harry y dijo- espero haya quedado claro que estoy loco por ti- dicho eso se fue atrás de la directora con la frente en alto"_

…

"_-te seré sincero Harry, no soy perfecto, tampoco alguien que te dirá poemas cada 5 minutos, que te diré a cada hora que te quiero, no te digo que no cometeré errores, porque sé que los cometeré, soy un humano, con pensamientos estúpidos no tengo idea de lo que es el amor, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de amar sinceramente, pero te puedo decir que siempre estaré para ti, que respetare tus decisiones y aprenderemos juntos a respetar nuestras diferencia, que te conquistare y demostrare mi amor con los pequeños detalle, que cada día viviremos aventuras diferente para no caer en la monotonía, hay muchas cosas que no puedo explicar pero algo es seguro quiero que te quede claro que estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que aceptes poco a poco mi amor por ti- dijo Draco sonrojado, con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas que resbalaban por las rojas mejillas de Harry_

_-es lo más lindo que me has dicho- dijo Harry sonriendo"_

…

"_Harry miro la carta si expresión luego a Draco quien lo miraba asustado_

_-¿que... Qué dice?-_

_-espero que tú y tu prometida tengan un matrimonio feliz Malfoy, y por favor no me hables más en tu vida que quede claro que entre nosotros no hay nada, si me disculpan me retiro, perdí el apetito- dijo Harry se levantó y se fue"_

…

Ante ese recuerdo gruesa lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Harry que ahora tenía las manos en su cabeza para apaciguar el leve dolor que sentía pero era soportable

Draco tímidamente poso su mano en el hombro de Harry y al no sentir dolo lo abrazo, esperaría a que Harry terminara de recobrar sus recuerdos y haría algo que quería hacer antes de que su querido amor fuera maldecido por la poción

…

"_-yo realmente sentí miedo, pensar que al fin encuentro a alguien que me ama por lo que soy, porque sé que Draco no me ama por ser el jodido niño que vivió ni el puto salvador del mundo mágico, por nada de eso, me ama a mí al chico torpe y estúpido que nunca sigue planes y es tímido, esas cartas recordaron que yo nunca podre tener una vida en paz, yo realmente quiero a Draco, así que no quiero renunciar a él, no quiero que se case con Astoria, así que le pido por favor que cancele el compromiso….porque estoy malditamente enamorado de su hijo tanto que duele, soy egoísta porque quiero que sea feliz conmigo lo quiero para mí como yo quiero pertenecer enteramente a él, quiero despertar entre sus brazos, tener la familia que me quitaron con él, demostrarle cada día del resto de mi vida que lo amo, quiero vivir para él, por eso le pido que me permita estar con Draco- dijo Harry firme sin titubeos"_

…

"_-así que quieres que haga lo que quiera contigo- dijo Harry quitándose la capa de invisibilidad_

_-¿Harry?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio_

_-acaso esperabas a alguien más porque si es asa me puedo ir- dijo Harry girándose_

_-¡NO! Espera, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Porque estamos aquí?... y lo más importante ¿porque estamos desnudos?- dijo Draco delineando con su mirada cada poro del desnudo cuerpo de Harry_

_-¿qué crees tú?- dijo Harry acercándose a Draco _

_-pero dijiste...-_

_-se lo que dije, pero ya no quiero esperar más- dijo Harry antes de besar dulcemente los labios del rubio_

_-¿qué significan los espejos?- pregunto Draco posando sus manos en las caderas del Griffindor_

_-quiero recordar a la perfección mi primera vez con el amor de mi vida, y quiero recordarlo en ángulos diferente- dijo Harry perdido en esos ojos plata que lo derretían de puro deseo_

_-Pues será mejor complacer al Niño que vivió y venció- dijo Draco pegando su cuerpo al de Harry"_

…

"_-Draco prométeme que aunque pida que te vallas de mi lado, aunque ya no recuerde nada, si esta en tus manos volver conmigo, has que te amé, enamórame una y otra vez, no dejes que otros nos separen-_

_-te lo prometo Harry, te lo prometo-"_

…

Ese fue el último recuerdo que vino a su mente, luego pasaron imágenes de la semana que paso, donde todos los días Draco demostraba cuan fiel era, y donde los padres de Draco mostraron su preocupación y amor por quien sería un miembro más de la familia Malfoy

-Draco… gracias por cumplir tu promesa- fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de desmayarse

Draco quedo estático, feliz pero estático, su querido novio ya estaba bien.

-Harry despertara en un par de minutos- dijo Hermione, y así fue Harry no tardo en despertar

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué recuerdas?- pregunto Ron

-me duele un poco la cabeza, recuerdo todo Ron- dijo Harry girando su rostro y encontrándose con un expectante rubio- hola- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Draco no dijo nada se lanzó a devorar esos labios que tanto extrañaba

-te extrañe tanto- dijo Draco separándose levemente de Harry

-mi mente te olvido pero mi corazón no- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-sé que todo es hermoso y perfecto ahora pero tengo hambre y el almuerzo que hicieron las mejores cocineras del mundo está listo, además hoy íbamos a Hogsmeade- dijo Theodore

Molly y Narcisa se sonrojaron por el cumplido

Así pasaron el almuerzo charlando de las divertidas expresiones que Harry ponía cuando se enteraba que era novio de Draco

Fueron a Hogwarts vía red flu y una minerva abrazo a Harry diciéndole que tuviera más cuidado, le explicaron a Harry lo que realmente paso con Cho, y que las gemelas Carrow habían sido expulsadas y estaban enfrentado cargos.

Todos fueron a Hogsmeade felices de que Harry estuviera bien con todos a las tres de la tarde una atmosfera densa y fría se posó sobre Hogsmeade y no solo eso por donde estaba el grupo de slytherin y Griffindor no había nadie más que solo ellos, los adultos se habían quedado en las tres escobas mientras que los más jóvenes habían salido a disfrutar del frio invierno, las nieve estaba por doquier, después de todo estaban casi a finales de noviembre

Los chicos estaban sentados por los alrededores de la casa de los gritos donde en su tercer año Harry había usado la capa de invisibilidad para asustar a Draco y sus amigos

Todos admiraban la casa de los gritos cuando a su espalda escucharon el sonido de la aparición todos voltearon para ver que era su nueva compañía, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Cho Chang con túnicas negras, un aura siniestra, sonrisa psicótica y mirada perdida

-valla, valla, quien diría que estaban aquí- dijo con fingida inocencia

Todos prepararon sus varitas en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas

-Cho no estás bien necesitas ayuda- dijo Hermione

-¡YO NO NECESITO AYUDA! ¡NECESITO A HARRY!- grito Cho dirigiendo se mano a su mano derecha a su ojo derecho y apuntando a Draco con su barita con la mano izquierda- PERO TU IMPIDES QUE ESTEMOS JUNTOS- Harry se colocó frente a Draco- APARTATE HARRY DEJAME MATARLO A EL-

-si serás maldita déjalos en paz- dijo Ron apuntando a la chica, todos se antepusieron protegiendo a Harry y a Draco

-ellos son nuestros amigos, tendrás que atravesarnos para poder destruirlos- dijo Pansy apuntando a Cho

-CALLENSE, Daphne tenía razón todos ustedes son unos malditos estorbos- dijo Cho para comenzar a reír como loca- los voy a matar a todos, los voy a matar, primero los torturare, CRUCIO- grito Cho, pero todos esquivaron el hechizo y se escondieron tras los arboles- ¿QUIENREN JUGAR? PUES JUGEMOS, ¡BOMBARDA MÁXIMA!- grito la chica apuntando uno de los árboles, por suerte no había nadie

-Cho deja de hacer esto- grito Neville- ¡DESMAIUS!- pero Cho bloqueo el hechizo

-DAPHNE SE PONDRA FELIZ CUANDO LOS MATE A TODOS- grito histérica la chica

-¡EXPULSO!- grito Viktor desde un árbol logrando que el hechizo diera contra Cho pero esta se repuso de inmediato

-son idiotas, no me molesta el dolor físico- y Cho se quitó la túnica mostrando a todos su cuerpo magullado, golpeado y cortado- creían que era débil, la única forma de controlar mi mente es produciéndome dolor, y funciona, gracia Viktor ya estaba perdiendo la cordura, ¡EXPELLIARMUS!- la varita de Víctor salió dispara, pero Blaise jalo al búlgara para que se colocara con él tras el árbol

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el búlgaro

-que más crees, evitar que te hechicen-

-pero…-

-no me molesta que seas amigo de Ron siempre y cuando recuerdes que es mío, ahora céntrate, Ginny fue por los adultos-

-¿Qué?- dijo Krum antes de salir disparado en busca de la pelirroja- accio barita- su varita regreso a su poder, BOMBARDA- le dio a Cho nuevamente antes de desaparecer y ver como sus amigos se lanzaban en batalla contra Cho

Cuando iba corriendo vio que Ginny ya venía de regreso con los adultos y varios Aurores

Todos corrieron hasta que llegaron donde estaba Cho para ver como esta desaparecía con una sonrisa macabra Draco Malfoy estaba inconsciente en el suelo, Narcisa pego el grito al cielo

-tranquila señora- dijo Hermione- solo se golpeó la cabeza no es nada grave, ya Harry se ocupó de eso, solo esta inconsciente-

Narcisa asintió y vio como Draco abría los ojos y reaccionaba

-esa puta- fue lo único que dijo- es que lanzarme una maldita piedra cuando esperaba un hechizo-

-con razón siempre te gano en Quidditch- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-que te jodan- dijo Draco

-para eso ya estas tu- dijo Harry acercándose para besar a Draco

-otra vez con eso, te dije que no quiero imágenes- dijo Ron

-si quieres yo te puedo hacer algunas- dijo Blaise al oído del pelirrojo quien sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Viktor a Ginny

-pues claro, no sobreviví a la guerra para que una maldita loca me haga algo- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-señores es una pena que no llegamos a tiempo para atraparla- dijo uno de los Aurores lamentándose

-tenemos información interesante- dijo Theodore

-si al parecer Daphne Greengrass es cómplice de Cho Chang- dijo Neville

-sí, ella no paraba de decir que Daphne estaría muy contenta de sabernos muertos- dijo Pansy

-al parecer las chicas de hoy en día están tan desesperadas por conquistar a sus amores platónicos que se meten en cosas oscuras- dijo otro Auror- muy bien andando hay que comenzar con los tramites y todo eso para poder interrogar a la señorita Daphne-

Harry estaba con Draco en su cuarto de grimmauld place

-Harry hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo Draco sentándose

-pues dilo-

-aquí no, cierra los ojos- dijo Draco

-sabes que no me gusta transportarme- dijo el moreno

-confía en mí, cierra los ojos- Harry asintió y cerró los ojos Draco lo abrazo y sintió esa sensación en estomago característica de que su cuerpo se estaba transportando

-abre los ojos- pidió Draco

Y así hizo Harry abriendo los ojos, se encontró con una vista maravillosa el atardecer, estaban en una colina, y podía ver un lago y más atrás unas montañas todo era verde

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto

-este lugar me da paz, cuando era pequeño estaba muy enojado porque madre no me quería dejar probar mi escoba nueva, mi rabia fue tan grande que mi magia se desbordo y termine tele transportándome a este lugar, claro cuando descubrí la forma de llegar a la mansión se montó la bronca, mi madre esa al borde de un colapso nervioso mientras que mi padre estaba que mataba a los Aurores-

-desde entonces vienes a este lugar- dijo Harry

-sí… Harry, esta semana fue realmente difícil para mí, pensar que estaba la posibilidad de que jamás podría estar contigo y eso era algo que me aterraba, sabes desde que tú y yo estamos juntos algo en mi ha cambiado, las cosas no las veo como antes, y mis padres sonríen, por Merlín sonríen, madre está realmente feliz de que estemos juntos y ni hablar de padre, esta ansioso por que todo el mundo sepa que estamos juntos, sabe que ahora sí que será inmune a toda esa banda de hipócritas claro a menos que la gente quiera hacer enojar a su querido yerno, incluso diría que los Weasley están feliz, y ni hablar de Severus, pero lo que más me emociona de todo este asunto es que al fin puedo tocarte y saber que es real y que ya podemos estar juntos- dijo Draco girando el rostro para encontrase con un Harry que lo escuchaba atentamente y una mirada soñadora y sonrisa satisfecha estaba plasmada en su rostro

-yo también me siento feliz de estar contigo, sabes recuerdo los almuerzos familiares que tuvimos estos días y me hacen querer más, querer estar con todo ellos, ver que pelirrojos y rubios se llevan bien, ver que al fin tengo una familia completa y todo gracias a ti mi amada serpiente-

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron y se besaron mostrando cada uno de los sentimientos que sentían

-hay algo más que quería decirte- dijo Draco

-adelante-

-sabes que hay pociones para parejas como nosotros, donde crean una matiz en el pasivo de la relación para que puedan tener hijos- dijo Draco y Harry asintió- bueno tu y yo no la vamos a necesitar- dijo Draco

-espera, me estás diciendo que no quieres tener hijos conmigo- dijo con pánico Harry

-no, no, si es lo que más quiero- dijo Draco

-¿entonces?-

-veras, uno de los efectos a largo plazo que causa la poción que te dieron es que te convierte en un mago fértil-

-eso quiere decir….-

-sí, no necesitaremos pociones para que quedes en estado, ya que tu cuerpo ha sido modificado para eso- dijo Draco

-eso es increíble- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-sí, pero tenemos que tener cuidado ahora en adelante para no tener que…-

-quien dice que tenemos que tener cuidado- dijo con una sonrisa Harry

-pero…-

-en un futuro, mañana… no me importa cuando Draco, quiero ser quien te de herederos- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-¿estas… estas seguro?- pregunto Draco

-sí, muy seguro, vamos a casa y hagamos un rubio pedante, orgulloso, valiente, con ojos verdes- dijo Harry abrazando a Draco por el cuello y uniendo sus bocas en un beso demandante, apasionado y se aparecieron en grimmauld place

Una vez dentro de la habitación se fueron besando lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios tocándose, rozándose y dándose la bienvenida al mundo exclusivo de los dos, el mundo que hacía mucho no visitaban, parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que sintieron que eran pareja, que eran uno. Las manos tocando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, tironeando de la ropa, que impedía un contacto mayor entre sus cuerpos.

Palabras de deseo susurradas, palabras de promesas entrecortadas entre beso y beso. Diciéndose todo sin expresar palabra alguna, mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos en esas miradas cargadas de deseo y de amor.

A medida que se acercaban hacia la cama las prendas de ropa fueron cayendo una tras una, las primeras lentamente, disfrutando del momento mágico de desnudarse el uno al otro, pero las últimas barreras ya con premura, anhelando el contacto de piel contra piel, ese contacto tan necesitado que hacía mucho no sentían, la piel del otro, la piel de la persona que más amaban.

Draco empujó a Harry, suavemente, contra la cama. Poniéndose encima suyo volvió a uno de los mayores placeres en su vida: disfrutar del cuerpo de su novio.

Conocía cada centímetro de esa piel morena expuesta para él había dedicado un día completo para conocerlos, esos pequeños rincones que hacían retorcerse de placer, pidiendo por más; esas marcas y cicatrices que habían significado y marcado tanto en la vida de ambos.

Harry se dejó hacer, disfrutando de las caricias, sabiendo que su compañero disfrutaba casi tanto como él de ese acto carnal y pasional que unía sus cuerpos formando uno disfrutando de la cercanía del otro ajenos a penurias y dolor. Draco era una persona muy física, necesitada de mostrar sus sentimientos con acciones, y en esos toques y besos en el cuerpo de Harry le estaba abriendo todo su corazón. Mostrando su amor, recordándole que era él quien estaba a su lado, que era él quien delineaba con la lengua ese brazo marcado, que era él quien besaba esa cicatriz del pasado, él y solo él quien le hace el amor con todo su cuerpo.

Para Harry estaba siendo una autentica tortura placentera, sintiéndose observado y acariciado con tanta atención, extasiado de semejante amor hacía su persona. Comprobando que había alguien en el mundo que quería estar con él para toda la vida por quien era y no por los supuestos títulos de héroe, sabiendo de sus debilidades, y aguantado todas esa fans del salvador del mundo mágico

Un sollozo salió de la boca de Harry, como respuesta a tal explosión de sentimientos. Labios rojos de tanta actividad, labios tentadores que llamaban de vuelta a Draco a su lado, y que fueron satisfechos muy gustosamente por una lengua atrevida, lamiendo el labio inferior, tironeando con los dientes. Para luego entrar en su boca y compartir un beso largo y apasionado. Uno de esos besos que te roban el alma, que te roba el sentido, en los que pierdes parte de tu consciencia.

Pero poco a poco el cuerpo de Harry llegaba a su límite. Quería más, más pasión, más fuerza, y así se lo indicó a Draco, deslizando sus uñas por esas espaldas rubias Y el slytherin fue descendiendo poco a poco, a través del cuerpo del moreno, deteniéndose en esas caderas esbeltas que, ansiosas, empujaban contra su propio cuerpo, pidiendo más, clamando por más atención.

—Te quiero, Harry. —y se llevó a la boca la erección del moreno, oyendo como este exclamaba un gemido de satisfacción, al verse por fin atendido. Jadeos y más jadeos salían de su boca, sus manos agarrándose con fuerza a las sabanas, intentando alargar todo lo posible aquella tortura. Pero la lengua de Draco había aprendido a volverlo loco de placer, deslizándose por el glande, mordisqueando con suavidad, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, sin aumentar el ritmo, haciendo morir de agonía a Harry.

—Draco, por favor —pidió con una voz grave y ronca, de tanto placer—. No voy a aguantar mucho más.

El rubio dio un último beso en la punta del pene antes de incorporarse, quedando a la altura de Harry, donde volvieron a darse un beso desenfrenado, descontrolado, jugando con sus lenguas.

En un esfuerzo magnánimo el moreno intercambio las posiciones, sentándose encima de Draco, rozando con la erección de este su propia entrada, tentándole lentamente. Unos dedos traviesos se abrieron paso entre aquellos glúteos, preparándolo para hacer perfecta la última fase de ese encuentro entre dos almas gemelas.

Draco notaba como Harry se empujaba contra sus dígitos, mientras esos ojos verdes nublados de deseo no se apartaban de los suyos, la piel morena ahora estaba ruborizada, sudada, tan tentadora, tan apetecible que Draco solo pudo rendirse ante semejante placer tendido encima de él.

Ambos jadearon en el momento en el que entró en su cuerpo, extasiados de la sensación, de sentirse uno solo, sabiendo que no podían estar más cerca de lo que estaban. Un placer indescriptible, un deseo casi enfermo y una necesidad loca de llegar a lo más hondo posible en el cuerpo del Griffindor.

Movimientos lentos, rítmicos, observando como Harry cabalgaba suavemente, como las manos de Draco se clavaban en sus caderas, para ayudarle a subir y bajar. Jadeos, gemidos, palabras susurradas sin sentido y el crujir de la cama como banda sonora de ese encuentro tan especial.

Sus cuerpos pedían más y más, empezando a perder el control, con movimientos arrítmicos, descontrolados. Y sus mentes perdidas y borrachas del placer, incapaces de pensar con claridad. Un torbellino de pensamientos, unas últimas estocadas, forzando la resistencia de ambos, para terminar en un clímax que les hizo retorcerse de la intensidad. Dejándose llevar con todo lo contenido hasta el momento final.

Harry se dejó caer contra el cuerpo de Draco, quién lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, notando el ritmo acelerado de sus corazones, palpitando a la par el uno del otro. Disfrutando de los últimos coletazos del orgasmo

Después de ralentizar su respiración, volvieron a verse a los ojos, verdes contra grises, distintos colores pero con las mismas emociones escritas en ellos.

-te amo Harry- dijo Draco

-y yo a ti Draco, yo también te amo- dijo Harry antes de unir sus bocas en un beso lleno de emociones y sentimientos

-señorita Daphne Greengrass queda usted detenida por ser cómplice de la señorita Cho Chang acompáñenos por favor- dijo un Auror

-pero yo no he hecho nada- dijo la chica con los ojos inundados de lagrimas

-eso se sabrá en su interrogatorio- dijo el mismo Auror- Dylan llévatela

_Continuara…__….._

_*_ _amintiri au fost furate, dar mintea este restaurat, iubirea va aduce lumină în întuneric, inamicul nu poate distruge inima curată, care este parte din cea mai valoroasă formă de dragoste adevarata: recuerdos han sido robados pero la mente se restaurara, el amor traerá la luz a las tinieblas, el enemigo no puede destruir el corazón puro que es parte de la más valiosa forma de amor verdadero_

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	13. Chapter 13

**Demasiado Directo**

**_Soy mi propia beta disculpen los errores que pase por alto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Fin de la Oscuridad**

Daphne Greengrass estaba ya resignada a su destino, de que servía negar sus actos, hace media hora en la sala de interrogatorios la drogaron con veritaserum como si sirviera de algo pero conto cada plan, cada hechizo, maleficio, y acto impuro que había realizado, pero en ningún momento le habían preguntado sobre algún cómplice, esa era una carta a su favor

-no entiendo para que preguntan una y otra vez lo mismo si ya conocen la respuesta- dijo Daphne sin quitar su mirada de superioridad

-señorita solo responda la pregunta... ¿Es usted la responsable de la maldición que tenía el señor Potter a causa de una poción?- pregunto nuevamente un miembro de Wizengamot.

La rubia rodo los ojos y cansada de tanto procedimiento, paseo su mirada por cada uno de los presente, si de todas formas ya la tenían por qué no honrarlos con la verdad

-sí señor yo prepare la poción para poder destruir a Harry-jodido-héroe-Potter y al fin poder estar con Draco Malfoy aunque realmente ya me da igual estar con él, solo quería dejar mi huella, demostrar que soy mejor que mis lesbiana y estúpida hermana menor, seguir el camino que mostro un gran líder Tom Sorvolo Ryddle o como ustedes lo conocían lord Valdemort- dijo Daphne con una sonrisa que crispaba los nervios

Los miembros del Wizengamot se miraron unos con otros sorprendidos por lo revelado

-¿de dónde saca esas ideas tan bizarras?- pregunto una mujer indignada por el hecho de que una jovencita brillante y con un gran futuro dejara todo de lado para seguir los pasos de un maldito loco

-no es una idea bizarra, yo pues... En plena guerra me tope cara a cara con él, me pidió que me uniera a su causa que una gran sangre pura como yo debía estar de su lado, que encontraría poder en la magia oscura que muchos ignoran por miedo - Daphne sonrió como el que no debe ser nombrado solía hacerlo- incluso me dejo matar a uno de sus seguidores para que probara por primera vez el maleficio asesino y sentir correr por mi cuerpo la satisfacción de acabar con otra vida, me llevo a la cámara de los secretos donde estaba una vasta colección de libros que le dejo el mismo Salazar Slytherin...¡PERO EL MALDITO MINISTRO ORDENO QUE DESTRUYERAN TAN INVALUABLE COLECCION! - grito colérica Daphne - solo pude salvar 2 libros los coloque en la sección prohibida pero al regresar a clases me encuentro con que la estúpida loca de Cho Chang los tenía en su poder- dijo con desprecio la rubia

-¿señorita sabe lo que a usted le espera por decir eso?- pregunto un hombre de avanzada edad

-se lo que me espera, pero puedo decirles de alguien que estaba al tanto de mi situación y de los actos de Cho Chang como de los míos- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la sorpresa reflejada en muchos rostros y la preocupación en otros tantos

-¿Quién más estaba al tanto?- preguntaron

-antes de revelar valiosa información, ¿qué me darán a cambio?-

-no está en posición de negociar- dijo un miembro del Wizengamot

-pues entonces senténcieme a lo que ustedes quieran, pero por mi boca no saldrá más nada, además desde que llegue he dicho la verdad porque así lo he querido, soy inmune al veritaserum además, así dejare a mi querido cómplice en disposición de hacer toda la magia oscura que quiera y perjudique a todo ser existente que le dé la gana- dijo Daphne encogiéndose de hombros

Los miembros del Wizengamot comenzaron a susurrar cosas unos con otros meditando las palabras de la chica

-dependiendo de lo que nos digas se te ofrecerá un trato- dijo el que parecía líder del Wizengamot

-bien, Millicent Bulstrode me ha ayuda con Harry Potter, me ayudo a quitarle los libros de Tom Ryddle a Cho Chang y fue una de las causantes del desborde de locura de la misma- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia

Todo Wizengamot salió de la sala para discutir la sentencia de Daphne Greengrass, y le pidieron a dos Aurores que la llevaran a una celda y que no la dejaran escapar

Después de 2 horas de discusiones, protestas y racionamientos el Wizengamot habían llegado a una conclusión, nuevamente Daphne Greengrass estaba sentada en medio de la sala rodeada de todas esas personas que tenían en las manos su futuro

-después de escuchar su declaración, revisar la evidencia, y la información que la acusada nos ha dado, el Wizengamot llego al siguiente veredicto, se declara a la señorita Daphne Greengrass culpable y se le sentencia a 30 años en azkavan, y al culminar con la sentencia la acusada estará bajo la estricta vigilancia del ministerio y no podrá usar magia por 10 años y si no respeta esta sentencia el Wizengamot se verá obligado a borrar sus recuerdo y dejarla en el mundo muggle donde no tendrá recuerdo alguno del mundo de la magia, se cierra la sesión-

La familia Greengrass estaba realmente devastada por la sentencia, Astoria se sentía indignada no tenía idea de que su hermana mayor a quien respetaba y admiraba tanto tuviera esa clase de pensamientos, la madre de Daphne estaba destrozada, a pesar de todo el mal que había causado su hija seguía siendo eso, su hija, en cambio el patriarca de los Greengrass a pesar de sentir decepción, estaba horrorizado por los actos cometidos por su hija mayor, ensuciando el noble nombre de su familia, no podían creer que estaban criando a un mago oscuro.

Cuando Daphne Greengrass fue ingresada a azkavan muchos de los ingresados le prestaron realmente mucha atención no todos los días tenían a una linda jovencita como compañera

-valla, valla, valla miren que tenemos aquí, a una linda niña, te ves deliciosa- dijo el viudo Lestrange- me divertiré mucho contigo-

-alejence de mi- dijo Daphne arrinconada, rodeada de varios prisioneros que la miraban con lujuria

-te haremos gritar de dolor- dijo otro prisionero

Desde ese día Daphne Greengrass pagaría en grande todos sus crímenes, y que los guardias no prestaran absoluta atención a las violaciones físicas ni sexuales era para nada alentador, Daphne Greengrass probablemente no saldría viva de ese lugar

Tres días después de la sentencia de Daphne Greengrass Harry y Draco iban a la enfermería con madame Pomfrey para ver si Harry había quedado en estado, por sus privadas y excitantes actividades de los 3 días pasados.

-¡Cariño!- exclamo la mujer al ver a Harry entrar por las puertas de la enfermería- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tienes algún dolor?- pregunto preocupada la mujer, había tomado mucho aprecio hacia su más frecuente visitante en la enfermería

-estoy bien poppy, estamos aquí por otro asunto ¿podríamos hablarte en privado?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-está bien, está bien, vamos a mi despacho- dijo poppy guiando a la pareja hacia una puerta que estaba al fondo de la enfermería, tomaron asiento poppy le dio unas tazas de chocolate a los jóvenes y hablo- muy bien ustedes dirán-

-vera usted sabe que uno de los efectos de la poción que le dieron a Harry era… que se volvería un mago fértil- dijo Draco, poppy solo asintió- pues, y bueno, nosotros lo intentamos y queremos saber si dio resultado- dijo Draco con un leve rubor en sus mejilla

Ante la información madame Pomfrey quedo con la taza de chocolate a medio camino, su rostro paso de regañón, a un rostro lleno de ternura a uno de gracia y felicidad- mis niños un mago fértil no puede tener hijos a tan temprana edad, normalmente un mago fértil puede tener hijos a los 21 años, aunque en tu caso puede que sea desde mucho antes solo hay que hacer la prueba, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mantuvieron relaciones sexuales ?- pregunto Pomfrey

La joven pareja se puso colorada Harry respondió bajito- en la mañana-

Madame rio levemente por el evidente bochorno de los jóvenes-me refiero a desde que saben que Harry tiene esta habilidad-

-hace tres días- dijo Draco mirando a otro lado

-muy bien, Harry te hare una revisión y comprobaremos tu estado, pero no se ilusionen puede que aun tu cuerpo no esté listo- Pomfrey revisó a Harry como a cualquier paciente, pero al final de su revisión Pomfrey susurro algo apuntando al abdomen de Harry y un humo verde envolvió a Harry

-¿qué significa eso?- se adelantó a preguntar Draco

-bueno, eso significa que aún no estás listo, Harry, Draco… esto tal vez signifique algo, ¿no creen?, aún están muy jóvenes para dar este paso, además Draco sabes perfectamente cuales son las tradiciones de tu familia, no creo que tu padre este de acuerdo con un hijo fuera del matrimonio, además primero deben terminar sus estudios para poder asegurar su futuro y darle una buena vida a su bebe ¿no creen?- consoló madame Pomfrey, la enfermera abrazo a Harry que tenía los ojos lloroso, y acompaño a los jóvenes a la salida, los chicos fueron a sus clases.

La tarde transcurrió algo tensa para el moreno que no había hablado mucho a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario nadie sabía que le sucedía al moreno, a excepción del rubio que sabía que le pasaba al Griffindor

-Harry- llamo el rubio llegando junto al grupo de Griffindor, Harry solo lo miro -ven, tenemos que hablar- dijo el rubio y tomo de la mano al moreno todos los demás se miraron unos con otros, Draco llevo a Harry a la sala de los menesteres

Ante ellos apareció una acogedora habitación con una cama matrimonial con doseles

-¿Harry que te pasa?- pregunto el rubio mirando seriamente al moreno

-no es nada- dijo Harry con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos

-no me salgas con eso Potter, dime que te pasa quieres- dijo Draco abrazando posesivamente a Harry

-es solo que quería darte un hijo- dijo Harry ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Draco y aferrando con sus manos la túnica del rubio

-y lo vas a hacer, madame Pomfrey dijo que el cuerpo de los magos fértiles están listos a los 21 años, no te pongas así por eso, en un futuro tú y yo tendremos muchos hijos pero por ahora…- Draco hizo una pausa separo a Harry de su pecho limpio las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Harry y miro sugestivamente al moreno se acercó al oído del Griffindor y susurro- por ahora podemos practicar para hacerlos- Draco paso su rosada lengua por el lóbulo del moreno y pudo notar el cambio de actitud en el león.

Draco llevo su boca a la del Griffindor comenzando con un beso pausado y cariñoso, mientras que llevaba sus manos a la túnica del contrario para comenzar a despojar de sus ropas al Griffindor, la túnica junto con la camisa resbalaron por los hombros del moreno dejando expuesta una sedosa piel ante la hambrienta mirada de Draco, sin poder contener, Draco bajo por el cuello, con besos, lametones y mordidas, marcando la piel, dejando rastros de que él estuvo con Harry Potter, y que solo el tenía el privilegio de poseer el cuerpo y el amor del niño que vivió para vencer

Siguió bajando hasta que callo de rodilla y desabrocho el pantalón del moreno, dejando a la vista un bóxer verde, Draco sonrió con burla por el característico color de su casa y miro con una ceja alzada al moreno - ¿quiero saber?- pregunto

-digamos que quería sentirte cerca- dijo el moreno con la mirada verde dilata por el deseo

-y de qué manera- dijo Draco antes de bajar el bóxer y que el miembro del Griffindor lo apuntara, sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio se llevó a la boca el miembro de su deseoso novio, para Harry las deliciosas sensaciones en su entrepierna no sólo continuaban sino que estaban aumentando exponencialmente en intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Oh, Dios mío.- exclamo Harry

Apretó el puño con el que sostenía aquel cabello satinado y tiró de él para darle a Draco un demandante beso, lenguas danzaban la saliva corría por sus labios, era un beso húmedo y pasional.

Draco deslizo sus manos por el torso del Griffindor- no sabes cuánto me gusta tocarte- susurro contra los labios del moreno

-ni tú cuanto me gusta que me toques —respondió el Griffindor antes de hundir su boca en la del rubio

—Quiero follarte muy duro —dijo Draco mirándolo lascivamente a Harry

-¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?- pregunto el moreno separándose del rubio y subiéndose a la cama y colocándose de una manera muy sugerente, expuesta y abierto para el rubio

-quien diría que el niño dorado disfrutaría abrir las piernas para mí- dijo Draco con la mirada dilatada por la imagen que le daba el Griffindor

-y tu muy disgustado con eso- dijo el moreno con sarcasmo- deja de hablar tanto y entiérrate en mi-

-esa boquita- dijo Draco posicionándose sobre el moreno y bajando para que sus bocas se encontraran, Draco llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca del moreno y mientras se besaban mojaban los tres dedos del rubio, mojándolos con la saliva de ambos, sintiendo como sus lenguas se encontraban a pesar de que esos dedos dificultaban el encuentro, cuando Draco sintió que sus dedos estaban suficientemente mojado, bajo sus dedos por el torso del moreno, y se detuvo en el miembro del Griffindor y lo delineo mientras que Harry ahogaba sus gemidos en la boca del rubio, Draco siguió su camino y llego a la fruncida entrada del moreno, rompió el beso y dijo- no te vayas a contener-

-solo hazlo- dijo Harry acercando su boca al oído del rubio

Draco fue introduciendo el dedo en el interior del moreno y este gimió bajito justo en el oído de Draco, el rubio sentía que poco a poco iba perdiendo la cordura, los gemidos del moreno en su oído no ayudaban nada en su auto control, tenía unas ganas locas de sacar los dedos del interior del moreno y penetrarlo duro y profundo pero quería brindarle placer a su pareja, cuando los tres dedos estuvieron en el interior del moreno y este gemía descontroladamente sobre el oído del rubio que sentía que se correría con solo escuchar la caliente sinfonía que Harry daba en su sensible oído no aguanto más, saco los dedos del interior del moreno, lo giro dejando al Griffindor con el culo levantado y lo penetro de una certera estocada que hizo chillar al león de dolor y placer, las envestidas comenzaron, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, a un ritmo que iba subiendo de intensidad, y el moreno agarraba con todas sus fuerzas las sabanas, y de su boca salían jadeos y gemidos, y un hilitos de saliva resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios la mirada le tenía perdida, inmerso en el placer, Draco giro nuevamente el cuerpo del moreno y quedando frente a frente, beso al moreno apasionadamente, sus lenguas se juntaban casi desesperadas por tocar a sus compañera, Harry gimió muy alto, Draco jamás se había mostrado tan apasionado como en ese momento

-por merlín, Draco ya casi- logro decir el moreno, los jadeos y gemidos no lo dejaban hablar con coherencia

-aguanta un poco- ijo Draco tomando la base del miembro de Harry para evitar que se corriera

-cabrón- dijo bajito el moreno llevo sus manos a la espalda del Draco y lo atrajo hasta el para abrazarlo y que sus torsos se juntarán, Harry abrió más si era posible las piernas- vamos, Draco córrete dentro de mí- dijo Harry sintiendo como el rubio soltaba sus miembro y lograba correrse en el interior del moreno, Harry al sentir que su amado slytherin liberaba su orgasmo en su interior se corrió entre ambos, terminaron jadeando, borrachos del placer, con las sensaciones del orgasmo recorriendo sus cuerpos, se sentían satisfechos, muy satisfechos

-eres increíble- dijo Harry

-lo se Potter, que no se te olvide- dijo Draco admirando el desnudo cuerpo de su pareja para posar su vista en esos hermosos ojos que lo miraban con amor nuevamente los recuerdo de la semana en que Harry no recordaba su relación lo golpearon sin poder contenerse abrazo a Harry enterrando su rostro en el cuello- no sabes cuánto extrañe ver amor en tu mirada, pensé que nunca recordarías y que jamás podría volver a tocarte- susurro Draco en el oído de Harry- te amo cara rajada-

-y yo a ti hurón pedante- dijo Harry envolviendo a Draco con sus brazos dejándose llevar por el cansancio, cayendo en un acogedor sueño

Neville estaba en su habitación en la torre de Griffindor pensando en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior- **maldito sueño, con solo acordarme me pongo todo duro joder, porque tengo que ser así de masoquista, joder por que me tiene que gustar tanto el culo de Theo- **pensaba el joven

-oye Nev, afuera esta tu novio- dijo Seamus desde la puerta

-**pues no sufriré yo solo- **pensó antes de salir de la habitación

-hola Theo- saludo Neville cuando llego al encuentro con su novio, Theo sonrió y se inclinó para besar a su novio

-vamos, a la torre de astronomía- dijo Theodore

-claro, y así te muestro un sueño que tuve- dijo Neville

-¿un sueño?- pregunto Theodore

-sí, es algo curioso, pero créeme que te gutara- dijo Neville con una sonrisa tierna y un sonrojo adornando su cara

-**cuando Neville pone esa cara es por qué cosas placenteras me esperan- **pensó Theodore con una chispa de lujuria brillando en sus ojos

Cuando llegaron a la torre de astronomía, Neville saco el pensadero que estaba escondido en uno de las paredes y lo acomodo, saco el recuerdo del sueño de su mente y lo deposito en el pensadero e invito a Theo a entrar en el

_Sueño_

_-¿quieres ir a mi casa?- pregunto Theodore con una ceja alzada el sarcasmo en cada silaba al verse tirado en el suelo con Neville sobre el_

– _¿Es eso una invitación?– rió nervioso el chico, quien no se anticipó ése extraño comportamiento de parte del slytherin. Ahora sentía un frio en la mejilla por que el slytherin había lamido su mejilla. Era cálido, pero algo desconcertante._

–_Una invitación al sufrimiento execrable, si a eso te refieres- dijo con sorna el slytherin_

–_Oye, sí ya es execrable que me estés pulverizando las pelotas con tu rodilla ¿sabes?–espetó muy bajito el Griffindor, quien levantó sus articulaciones inferiores, así de modo que la dañina rodilla de Theodore que estaba entre los muslos del Griffindor. Masculló débilmente, el calor aumentaba con éste cambio de contacto._

–_No puedo creer que te guste esto. –murmuró con desprecio el slytherin, observando el estúpido león reía tan sutilmente. Theodore odiaba ésa sonrisa, la detestaba tanto que la arrancaría de su cara y la pondría en una hoguera a arder._

–_Y yo no puedo creer que tú lo disfrutes tanto más que yo haría. –replicó con el ceño fruncido el Griffindor, mientras levantaba su mano para estrechar una porción de las hileras brunas de la cabellera de Nott. _

_Theodore gruñó, torciendo su boca y frunciendo el entrecejo, solamente arrebató la mano del león para que soltara su cabello, estampó la extremidad del hombre menor contra el suelo, acto seguido, jalo el cuello del Griffindor bruscamente contra la de él._

_Mordisqueó los labios del Griffindor, quien le correspondió abriendo la boca, una cálida bienvenida para su invasor. Nott ignoró el llamado y continuó succionando solamente la carne de sus labios delgados, hasta dejarlos rojos como grana. Pausó. Contempló de nuevo los párpados de pestañas que se abrieron momentáneamente, los iris del león saludaron a los vecinos iris de Theodore, más cercanos de lo que deberían._

_Volvió a cerrar los ojos, otra vez mordió el labio inferior del Griffindor, quien también le propició con sus dientes un mordisco suave. Forzaron sus labios unirse agresivamente. Sus manos dejaron de restringir al muchacho y se fueron a acariciar el cuello delgado del Griffindor, descendiendo lentamente a sus hombros, mientras Neville no retuvo sus propias manos que buscaron su camino arriba de la espalda de su igual, tocando suavemente cada una de las vértebras que componían su columna._

_Las caricias de Theodore podían ser demasiado ásperas y raspaban sobre la ropa, la piel del león, pero mientras tanto, Neville jamás era demasiado brutal cuando manoseaba el cuerpo de su compañero. Eran dos entes diferentes dentro de una sinergia compleja._

_Aflojó la compostura de su cuerpo, Theodore dejó de atormentar Neville desmontando su rodilla de su entrepierna, y en consecuencia el muchacho enganchó su pierna con la del slytherin. Su boca se abrió como la de un niño hambriento, devoró sin cuidado los labios de Theodore; buscaba el sabor en su paladar, limpiaba escrupulosamente la hilera de dientes. Era asqueroso._

_Theodore dejó de hacerse el pasivo y bruscamente besó y lamió ésa blanca boca por dentro roja. Su lengua era rasposa, así como los hombres besaban diferente que las mujeres. Para Neville, cuando él besaba era como tener una lija restregando su lengua. Y era extrañamente agradable, comparado a la delicadeza y dulzura que tendrían las mujeres al besar. Saboreaba cuanto más podía, se sentía tan lleno de vida. Succionaba y mordía tan fuerte, sentía que en cualquier momento rompería la piel de esos labios. Más sangre para deleitarlo._

_Chupó ésa raída lengua, la saliva entremezclada se volvía en hilos de telaraña que unía sus bocas. Se detuvo sólo unos segundos, respirando pesadamente. Sus manos peinaron esos mechones de cabello negro hacia atrás, para mirar ése rostro enrojecido y sudoroso. Neville tenía solamente lograba acentuar el rubor que pintaba su piel, tenía una graciosa apariencia cuando su piel era rosada._

_Theodore giro y Hundió su rostro bajo la mandíbula del otro, su aliento calentó el cuello antes de morder la piel sudorosa del Griffindor, haciéndolo gemir ligeramente, un temblor sacudió su cuerpo. Neville aferró más fuerte sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de su atezado compañero, el sentir su caliente boca mordisquear aquella área de su anatomía lo estremecía; sentía espasmo tras espasmo, como si rayo eléctrico recorriera cada una de sus arterias._

–_Te estás volviendo bueno con esto.–murmuró entre jadeos Neville, pintándose una débil sonrisa. Su compañero solamente le respondió mordiendo más fuerte la piel, el león gritó, había roto el tejido de piel en su cuello, ahora sangraba profusamente.–¿Qué estás haciendo, Theodore, loco infeliz?–protestó Neville empujando rudamente a la serpiente, que apenas relamía a de su boca los rastros del fluido carmesí._

–_Me desesperas.–rebatió Theo, su cara solamente expresaba fastidio en contra del Griffindor. Su adversidad intensificó cuando Neville tuvo el impulso de jalarlo de la tela de su ropa hacia sí, forzándolo a pegar su cuerpo contra él._

–_Si tanto te urge, déjate de tantas payasadas, Theodore Nott. –vociferó Neville con agresividad, molestia y desengaño, muy ajenos a su actitud normal. A veces éste muchacho podía ser más caballeroso que cualquier macho disponible en éste planeta, pero habían momentos en los que su genio lo llegaba a hacer latoso e idiota a niveles apenas aguantables. Se debía a que aprendió en éstos últimos dos años a ser él mismo, en lugar de complacer a los demás en cada cortesía._

_El slytherin se levantó sólo por unos momentos, a lo que Neville reincorporó su cuerpo, sentándose sobre el suelo. Theodore volvió a desplazarse sobre el joven menor, asentó su trasero sobre el regazo de Neville, acercándolo hacia él casi con brusquedad y luego inclinó su cara hacia abajo, su respiración controlada estrelló dulcemente de nuevo contra el cuello del muchacho._

_Theodore volvió a besuquearse con las fauces de la herida que le provocó al cuello de Neville, quien dejó de protestarle con palabras, sino que sus acciones hablaron con desesperación, sus manos fueron a la cintura de Nott y buscaron aquel botón especial que deshacía el camino hacia el interior de sus pantalones. A Theodore no le importó, que el Griffindor desabrochara sus calzas si quería. Le facilitaba el trabajo._

_Dolía, era como una maldita sanguijuela chupando su sangre, no le aportaba nada de delicadeza a sus mordiscos a la llaga que le provocó. Entonces ¿para qué iba a ser gentil con él también?_

_El joven Griffindor metió su mano, su traviesa mano dentro del bóxer de Theodore, sintiendo el camino de vello hasta alcanzar el miembro endurecido y caliente. La base cubierta del áspero vello púbico, Neville buscó con sus tibios dígitos la punta del falo circuncidado, el glande lo identificó al instante gracias al tacto. Ése pedazo de piel era más suave que el resto del órgano, y por lo tanto, más sensible al tacto._

_Theodore recibió un espasmo violento cuando sintió ésa mano cálida estimular casi con ternura la cabeza de su pene. Intensificó la fuerza que él empleaba para acariciar los hombros del joven león . Mientras más rápido frotaban esos dedos la parte más excitable de su anatomía masculina, más brusco se volvía él con sus besos y caricias. Terminó desesperándose y arrancó de golpe los botones de la sencilla camisa que usaba el muchacho menor, exponiendo su blanco pecho, de modo que la ropa seguía colgando de los hombros de Neville._

_Longbottom dejó de ser amable con respecto a su mano que agarraba el creciente miembro viril, ahora duro como una roca, friccionaba con aspereza la blanda carne del glande de Theodore, provocándole temblar exabrupto y soltó un inconfundible gemido que hizo al muchacho sonreír. El líquido pre-seminal comenzaba a escurrir hacia las yemas de sus dedos, de éste modo hacían los frotes menos bruscos contra la piel, indicaba que dentro de poco se iba a correr._

_Las manos de Theodore fueron a la cintura del muchacho, en un atentado desesperado de deshacer la maldita hebilla del cinturón que mantenía los pantalones del joven cerrados, pero era difícil mientras seguía molestando con ésa mano que lo masturbaba con frotes tan toscos, estimulando el bálano, cada nervio era tan bruscamente restregado. Le arrancó otro gemido, ésta vez más controlado, no quería retratar al aullido de un lobo. Lo que buscaba era arrancarle los malditos pantalones al Griffindor para poder follárselo antes de que le hiciera venirse..._

_... Pero las manos de Neville eran como artefactos mágicos.–Mierda.–farfulló entre dientes mientras sentía su pulso acelerarse y su entrecejo se frunció, contuvo la respiración tan fuerte como pudo para no pegar el grito, porque justo ahora acababa de liberar la caliente semilla sobre la mano del muchacho. Líquido blancuzco y viscoso embarraba su pantalón y toda la palma de Neville estaba cubierta de ello._

–_Mírate, estás tan rojo como un tomate.–se rió Neville burlonamente mientras casualmente limpiaba su mano en la rodilla del pantalón de Theodore. Obviamente el slytherin no tomó a bien el gesto del muchacho._

–_Ahora sí. –Empujó groseramente a Neville al suelo, y éste no tuvo tiempo de protestar en contra. –Te voy a dar tan fuerte que te dejaré inválido por un mes ¿me oíste?–bisbiseó con rencor Theodore mientras rompía violentamente con su mano el cuero del cinturón alrededor de la cintura. Por unos segundos, Neville se paralizó asustado de las rápidas acciones de su compañero._

–_Oye, tranquilo. No te vayas a pasar de bruto. –dijo Neville, sus manos trataron de detener las del impaciente slytherin._

–_Creí que te gustaba brusco.–se bufó Theo con cruel mirada, sus manos luchando contra las del Griffindor._

–_Pues sí. Pero Acuérdate de lo que pasó la primera vez, idiota. –contestó Neville incordio, contraatacando a su compañero con una mirada asesina. –Casi me muero de una hemorragia..._

–_En el culo, ya sé.–cortó el mayor.–Y a la estúpida enfermera le dijiste que por accidente te sentaste en el pie del Weasley–la mueca de Theo era inaguantable, daba la impresión que él reía, pero con una impiedad digna de un demonio._

–_¿Sabes que das miedo cuando te ríes?–mencionó el adolescente liberando las manos de Theodore para que le terminara de desabrochar los pantalones._

–_No te acostumbres.–Theo jaló de la cintura de la prenda hacia abajo, revelando la excitada hombría que pertenecía al joven. Era considerablemente más grande cuando se endurecía, lo cual no debía sorprenderle no era la primera vez que lo veía. Era vergonzoso, porque Theodore siempre vería a Neville como inferior. Pero bien, que tuviera una polla más grande no le hacía mejor semental, de eso debía estar seguro. La experiencia derrotaba al talento.–Ven acá.–dictó en forma de orden, para que su compañero se acercara más a su intimidante figura._

_Neville se acercó abriéndose tímidamente, removiendo por completo sus pantalones, y lo único que le quedaba puesto eran sus zapatos negros; que se los quedara, no se veía nada mal así, le excitaba mucho. Contempló por unos segundos más la complexión desnuda del muchacho, su abdomen y pecho estaban ligeramente marcados por los músculos. No era un niño, sino que ya un adulto joven. Un cuerpo apropiado para un soldado de 17 casi 18 años._

_Se recostó en el suelo, su piel blanca contrastaba bellamente el tono café del suelo, mientras sus ojos plateados brillaban anhelantes.–¿Qué estás esperando? Te dije que te dejaras de payasadas. ¿Acaso no te urgía hacer esto, idiota?_

_Esto terminó molestando a Theodore más de lo necesario, ¿por qué la prisa? ¿tenía algún asunto que atender próximamente? Lo dudaba mucho. Se inclinó sobre el Griffindor acostado y le abrió las piernas, levantando sólo la izquierda para colocarla sobre su hombro. Neville protestó con la mirada. Sabía perfectamente que ésta posición no le gustaba mucho, ya que fue con ésta la que terminó hiriéndole de gravedad. A theodore no le importó._

_Pero bien, aquí ya no había marcha atrás, su corazón ya estaba preparando los latidos, su cuerpo anticipaba ya el dolor inicial de la penetración anal, mentalmente se sentía preparado. Y malditamente excitado, puto fetiche masoquista. Neville levantó sus caderas, en lo que sentía dos posesivas manos separar sus nalgas mientras la lenta intromisión de una cabecita suave tocaba su recto. Se estremeció, porque se sentía húmedo, y Theodore comenzaba a forzar su entrada, lentamente empujaba su miembro hacia dentro._

_El joven mordió su labio fuertemente, su cara adquirió un color rojizo muy fuerte, y las sensaciones de dolor comenzaron a hacerle difícil respirar.–Espera. Detente un momento.–enunció Neville pero su compañero no estaba de humor para hacerle caso.–Te dije que esperaras un poco, idiota... ¡Aaah!–Theodore sonrió, mientras seguía introduciéndose más al estrecho orificio del muchacho.–¡Si vas a entrar así nada más, por lo menos hazlo lento!_

_Theodore refunfuñó fastidiado, simplemente mirando con desprecio al idiota que yacía bajo su cuerpo.–¿Ahora lo quieres lento?_

–_... Sólo hazlo con cuidado.–respondió el Griffindor, respiró hondo por unos segundos, tratando se adaptar su cuerpo a la intromisión caliente que más y más se hundía en su carne._

–_Miren quién es el marica que no aguanta nada.–murmuró el slytherin mientras muy lentamente terminaba de meter su miembro completo hacia dentro de su sorprendentemente sumiso favorito._

_Se quedó quieto por unos segundos, la presión que sentía alrededor de su pene era tan sublime, tan suave y a la vez sofocante, deducía que las paredes interiores del recto se encogieron en reacción al contacto. Allen jadeaba cada vez más pausadamente, y a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Neville, el dolor se había vuelto tolerable. Comenzó de nuevo, con mucho cuidado a sacar un poco su virilidad del apretado anillo de músculos, sin abstenerse a gemir por los deliciosos roces que prensaban su sexo._

_Cada cuando entraba, para Neville era como el veneno del aguijón de una abeja gigante... Era doloroso pero le evocaba cierta excitación._

_Muy despacio dio la primera estocada, profunda y directa, que al instante le arrebató al joven pasivo un sonido dividido entre queja y suspiro. Así continuó, moviéndose a un ritmo insoportablemente lento, mientras el Griffindor entregaba una serie de lamentos placenteros, relamiéndose una y otra vez los labios en su respuesta al goce. No entendía por qué el coito le provocaba a hacer esos extraños movimientos con su boca, pero no importaba, el Griffindor se veía enfermizamente sensual haciéndolo._

_Pero ya no podía más. A éste paso, tardaría siglos en llegar al segundo orgasmo. Necesitaba velocidad, y ésta vez las protestas de su compañero no serían poder suficiente para detenerlo._

_Comenzó a empujar y sacar, acelerando su velocidad a medida que Neville lo notó muy a su disgusto. Su sonrosada cara comenzó a distorsionar el pequeño placer, sus ojos brillantes miraron aprehensivamente a su activo, pero en lugar de reclamarle, se le escapó otro gemido de la boca. Y seguido otros más._

_No podía detenerse ahora, mucho menos entorpecer su velocidad; decidió clavarle la polla cada vez más fuerte y profundamente. Neville gritó, se quejó dolorido, luego cerró su mandíbula, apretando duramente sus dientes en eso que cada endemoniada estocada la sentía cada vez más adentro, rasguñando su próstata una y otra vez.–¡Uaghh! Más despacio... ¡Agh! ¡Idiota!_

–_No eres mi jefe.–gruñó bruscamente el slytherin, continuaba empujando su cadera mucho más aprisa, no cuando adentro estaba tan endiabladamente caliente y estrecho, los nervios le pulsaban como tambores, invitaban a rendirse a la lujuria y pasión. Neville trató de mover una de sus piernas para patear a Theodore, pero volvió a golpear ferozmente la glándula sensible. Gritó nuevamente._

_Sus manos fueron a los costados de la espalda de Theodore, mientras sus cuerpos estaban más unidos y cercanos que antes. Sentía un calor desgarrarle ahí abajo, Neville contuvo el nuevo grito mordiendo su labio inferior, sus dedos se ciñeron tan fuerte en la piel de Theo que las uñas se enterraron brutalmente en su carne. Ya había sido el turno de su querido slytherin para sangrar._

–_Aahhh...–creyó que su gemido fue exagerado, Theodore redujo sólo un poco su ritmo, apartó las manos del muchacho de su espalda lastimada, y abruptamente sacó el falo del herido orificio. Theodore se estremeció unos segundos cuando tomó cierta distancia de su compañero, eyaculó al siguiente instante. Por lo menos tuvo la consideración de recordar que Neville se ponía melodramático cuando Theodore se venía dentro de él. Qué dulce._

_El pobre muchacho apenas se estaba recuperando de la herida provocada en su trasero, jadeaba controladamente mientras miraba fijamente a Theodore, que técnicamente se encontraba bañado de sudor._

–_¿Qué?–gruñó el slytherin._

–_No pude venirme, idiota.–replicó Neville fastidiado mientras se levantaba del suelo._

–_No es mi problema.–respondió indiferentemente mientras se metía adentro de su pantalón su ahora flácido miembro._

–_Claro que sí. Ahora tienes que ayudarme.–dijo el muchacho, sus ojos todavía brillaban con ésa ansia de lujuria._

–_Ni de coña.–espetó con rechazo el slytherin, retrocediendo con sus brazos y piernas lejos del muchacho albino. Éste solamente le seguía gateando al mismo ritmo, con una sonrisa malvada en su joven rostro._

–_Ándale.–canturreó infantilmente en una súplica falsa._

–_No.–Theodore intentó parecer firme._

–_¿Estás seguro?–rió el Griffindor ese maldito slytherin siempre sacaba su lado perverso._

–_Tan seguro como no quiero que un maldito niño eyacule litros dentro de mí.–rebatió el slytherin._

–_Lo dices porque te gusta.–repuso Neville, torciendo más su sonrisa aparentemente inocente. Gateó más rápido hacia Theodore, hasta estar demasiado cerca de él._

–_No es cierto.–se defendió, pero ya era muy tarde, Neville ya estaba sobre él, acechando como un animal a la presa. Irónicamente, Theodore era mayor que el chavo, pero a ésta medida se sentía un poco intimidado por él._

–_¿Entonces...?–sus suaves susurros eran tan evocadores como ronroneos de un animal. A veces Theodore se preguntaba si Neville era un en realidad, en vez de un slytherin vestido de rojo._

–_No.–cortó groseramente Theodore , usó su manos para apartar el rostro de Neville lejos de él, terminó empujándolo medio metro, lo que él aprovechó para pararse y atentar irse del lugar._

–_No sabía que los slytherin fueran así de cobardes, hasta el pobre de Neville Longbottom tiene más agallas.–refunfuñó Neville, repentinamente agarró el tobillo de su compañero moreno, intencionalmente le hizo caer de nuevo en el suelo. Saltó sobre él instantáneamente, atrapándolo viciosamente._

–_Te doy diez segundos para que te quites de encima, longbruto. –bramó ásperamente Theodore Nott, que no hacía mucho esfuerzo por zafarse de los brazos del Griffindor. Neville dobló furiosamente el entrecejo, procuró mantener a su compañero clavado en el suelo y con una mano detuvo ambos brazos de Theodore._

–_Se dice Longbottom, baboso.–protestó el muchacho exagerando sus facciones burlescas. Uso la mano izquierda, la de dígitos enormes y uñas largas para agarrar la mandíbula de Theodore.–A ver, yo te ayudo. Dices así: Long-bo-ttom.–cantó igual que un mocoso, obligando con su mano a la boca de Theodore moverse al compás de las sílabas que componían su nombre.–¿Ves que fácil es?_

–_La puta que te parió, Neville.–escupió el nefasto slytherin con una especie de sonrisa gibosa y maldita._

–_Te daría un aplauso, pero si te suelto seguramente me patearías el trasero._

–_Dalo por hecho.–replicó simplemente._

–_Pero primero, mi premio.–sonrió el muchacho, mientras se sentaba plácidamente sobre el estómago del slytherin. Era un contacto extraño, casi asqueroso, porque ambos jóvenes estaban sudorosos y semidesnudos. Neville cogió ambas muñecas del slytherin y las sujetó hacia el suelo, a los lados de su cabeza._

–_Ni lo pienses...–rezongó Theodore, dirigiéndole la típica mirada de "Te mataré", pero al Griffindor le daba risa._

_El Griffindor se carcajeó unos instantes y a propósito atoró su rodilla sobre la ingle de Theodore, del mismo modo que a él le hizo hacía unos minutos. La cara de Theo se puso totalmente roja, y a Neville le dio cierto gusto mirarle el rostro respondiendo al pequeño estimulo. Con maliciosa mueca, Neville comenzó a restregar su pierna contra la bragadura de Theodore._

_-Oh, qué dicha verlo sufrir así.- pensó Neville_

–_No, basta. No. Suéltame, te digo que me sueltes. ¡Basta! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!-_

–_Si de verdad quisieras detenerme, entonces ya me hubieras echado al otro lado de la habitación de una patada.-_

_Theodore estuvo a punto de responderle algo, pero las vocales nunca salieron de su garganta. Neville decidió que era hora de ver el lado más cooperativo de su buen 'amigo', así que soltó las muñecas del slytherin, quien no le opuso ningún tipo de violencia física. ¿Iba a ceder a quien buscaba el poder del activo?_

–_Te juro que no te entiendo. Eres un maldito psicótico, un malparido de dos caras.–farfullaba Theodore mientras se volteaba sobre el suelo, dándole la espalda a Neville. Y bueno, en cierto modo, tenía crédito en lo que decía de su pareja, porque en estos momentos parecía un auténtico monstruo sexual... o simplemente un adolescente derrotado por sus hormonas. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, era lo mismo._

_Tomó su oportunidad, Theodore engañó momentáneamente a su compañero y velozmente se levantó procurando que su cráneo golpeara contra la cara de Neville. Impulsó con sus talones para escapar lejos de la bolsa de hormonas llamada Neville Longbottom. Técnicamente se arrastró por el suelo en búsqueda de la escapatoria. Pero a pesar de las apariencias Neville era más listo cuando se trataba de atrapar a sus presas._

–_¿A dónde crees que vas?–cuestionó enfadado el Griffindor, que no perdió el tiempo en sujetar los tobillos del slytherin, haciéndole caer sobre su mandíbula abruptamente.–¡Y yo que pensé que eras más hombre que yo!_

–_Pues entérate hoy, que a los verdaderos hombres no le meten pijas por el trasero._

–_Como supuse, tú no aguantas nada. Eres un blandengue.–su voz era veneno que persuadía el orgullo de Theodore, ultrajaba ciertos niveles de su sanidad, así como un gusano que corrompía la dulzura de una manzana._

–_Te reto a que digas eso otra vez._

_Neville sonrió de nuevo... parecía que logró convencerlo. Usar insultos siempre funcionaba de maravilla con Theodore._

–_Vamos a comprobarlo ¿no?–musitó suavemente Neville. Su compañero dejó de mostrarse demasiado hostil, incluso permitió que el Griffindor violara su espacio personal, sus respiraciones estrellaron entre sí de lo cercanos que eran sus rostros. Neville se atrevió a rozar sus labios rosados con esos de lánguido color pertenecientes a Theodore, pero éste le gruñó tan pronto como lo tocó._

–_Quedarás como una nena quejumbrosa cuando terminemos con esto.–espetó Theodore, mientras con mala leche se quitaba toda la extensión de la tela negra del pantalón, revelando sus musculosas piernas velludas. Por el momento su miembro no mostraba mucho de excitación, pero pronto Neville se encargaría de cambiar eso._

–_¿De verdad? ¿Qué tal si lo probamos?–rió el muchacho, que recargó su peso contra el desnudo macho frente suyo, era una sensación realmente extraña sentirlo así de cerca, el nudo sexo pegado al suyo, incluso el vello púbico le provocaba ciertas cosquillas del modo que rozaban._

_Volvió a besar ésa deseable boca del harto slytherin, quien ni siquiera le respondió la calidez del ósculo, así que del enfado Neville usó los dedos de sus dos manos para pellizcar malintencionadamente los pezones de Theodore. Le gruñó otra vez._

–_Eres un aguafiestas.–dijo Neville, gentilmente golpeó su frente contra la de Theodore, sus gestos eran tan cariñosos ahora... no parecía más que sólo un juego para él.–Date la vuelta.–ordenó de repente, mientras le daba un poco de espacio al bruto._

–_No.–su negación fue tan fría como el hielo, Neville le dirigió una seria mirada._

–_Vamos, no seas así.–replicó el muchacho._

–_No me gusta de ese modo.–dijo Theodore, evadiendo la mirada con gran indiferencia, pero trataba de ocultar ésa emoción de pudor. A Neville de repente le pareció tierno que el slytherin presentara ése tipo de vergüenza, porque era tan poco común en su persona._

_Una flama de malicia despertó dentro de su cerebro, faltó la pizca de compasión que comúnmente él prestaría. Utilizó la fuerza bruta para obligar a Theodore darse la vuelta y levantar su cadera. Obviamente el slytherin puso cierta resistencia, teniendo como prioridad máxima su orgullo._

–_Pues ni modo. A mí me gusta así.–ahora la sonrisa de Neville parecía tan retorcida como la de un payaso._

–_... No, espera.–murmullo apagado como el grito de una agonizante mosca que había sido atrapada en la trampa de la seductora araña._

–_Ya no hay marcha atrás, Theo.–susurró a su oído, con una mano Neville abría el trasero de su sumiso y enterraba su sexo entre el pandero, con la otra tomaba con una falsa gentileza el cabello negro de Theo. El slytherin trató de permanecer firme, apoyó su peso sobre sus brazos para no quedar completamente en el suelo. A esto le conocía como la posición del coito a tergo._

_Se deslizó a través de la cortina de carne, mientras que el nuevo sumiso ceñía sus nudillos hasta hacerlos blancos y sus uñas clavaban en la palmas de sus manos. Su corazón sintió un desenfreno, bombeando tan rápido como el tambor de un violento músico._

_Sintió la brusca inyección de carne caliente abrirse paso hacia adentro, todo su cuerpo tembló implacablemente, su espalda se arqueó siendo llenado de ésa sensación tan ajena de dolor, el tejido interno se rasgó fácilmente debido a la falta de lubricación.–A-ahh...–agitación invadió su respiración, así como todo el calor subió hacia su cara en forma de un bochornoso rubor.–Aahh..._

–_Oye, no te ves muy bien.–notó Neville, observando el perfil derrengado del slytherin, flecos negros cubrían parcialmente su rostro mientras exhalaba jadeos pesados.–¿Quieres que... cambie el ritmo?_

–_No juegues conmigo, no estoy de humor...–espetó con desprecio Theo, había una luz de exasperación en sus ojos. Neville al instante jaló un puñado del extenso cabello, obligando a su cuello arquearse, así como sintió ése desgarrador falo penetrar más fuerte y hondo al ano. Despidió un prolongado gemido, sintiendo la sangre hacer resbaladizo ése miembro que entraba y salía en un vaivén un poco más acelerado que el mar._

_Theodore entonces pensó, que nunca debió subestimar la actitud del muchacho, era cualquier cosa menos inocente. Quién diría que en momentos como estos sería un auténtico ... slytherin. pero él fue quien lo envenenó desde un principio. Su completa falta de clemencia hablaba por sí sola acerca de su real naturaleza. Un humano era perverso en esencia, y Neville siempre sería un humano._

_Su cadera se comenzó a mover con celeridad siempre hacia dentro, la mano de Neville que lo sostenía procuraba mantenerlo en lugar, justo a su comodidad. Theodore dejó de reprimir todos los gemidos y gañidos, apenas y se las arreglaba para respirar mientras sentía ése ardor extenderse hasta muy adentro de su organismo. Neville era muy hábil, debía admitir, porque no tardó demasiado en localizar aquel dulce punto sensible dentro de su anatomía y rasguñarlo una y otra vez, encontrándole pequeños segundos placenteros en medio de todo este follón. La única salvación era la próstata._

_El resuello de Theodore era bastante ruidoso, a lo que Neville le atribuía que era consecuencia de su buen 'talento', porque no sólo tenía a su merced a su más grande rival, sino que ahora él era dueño de la dignidad de Theodore Nott, y también era amo de su placer. No había nada más satisfactorio que tener a éste hombre tan orgulloso y engreído bajo su poder._

_Aparte, era tan angosto y rico por dentro, le atrapaba un placer indescriptible, delicioso, que le destruía los límites impuestos a su cordura; con mucha fuerza volvió a embestir con fuerza desproporcionada, provocándole a sus oídos el placer de escucharlo gritar, mientras el resbaloso líquido favorecía el roce constante que envolvía a su pene. _

_Neville movió su cadera a un ritmo casi salvaje, a la vez que se aferró su mano más fuerte a la cabellera de Theodore enredado a sus dedos, terminando por soltar su semilla en todo el interior del slytherin, gimió suavemente como aviso. Líquido blanco entrelazado con líquido rojo escurrieron bajo los muslos de Theodore._

_Ya hasta se le caía la baba de la boca, a ambos, por la turbulenta mezcla de dolor y placer. Neville continuó moviéndose_

–_Gahh... Ahg-ahh...–era tan difícil respirar, todo ése condenado calor que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, lo estaba volviendo loco. Su erección dolía, en cualquier momento explotaría, lo sabía, y adivinaba que Neville Longbottom ya llevaba más de una vez viniéndose dentro suyo. Tenía el culo saturado de sangre y semen._

–_¿Te... te vas a venir?–su voz retumbaba como abejorro el oído de Theodore, parecía bastante extasiado. No le gustaba el tono en el que formulaba ésa pregunta. Ya reconocía la malicia entre líneas._

_Theodore no habló, apenas y lograba jadear para no asfixiarse._

_La mano del Griffindor dejó en paz el cabello del slytherin, cambió su dirección. Theodore sintió que ésa mano hercúlea de apoderaba de la base de su miembro, apretaba con fuerza moderada la parte del glande, por unos momentos no fue tan malo, hasta que Neville decidió volver a embestir sin piedad la próstata de su pasivo, receptáculo de su desenfrenado placer._

_Lo sentía venir, el culmen lo podría rozar con las yemas de sus dedos, pero estaba aprisionado. No podía eyacular, y todo por culpa de ésa presión sobre su polla que le privaba de su añorado orgasmo. Sentía que iba a explotar._

–_... Déjame.–gimió con un aire casi suplicante. Neville sonrió representando una falsa caridad hacia él.–Agh... ¡Déjame!-_

–_¿Qué quieres, Theo? Dime.-_

–_Hijo de perra, quiero eyacular... ¡Déjame eyacular o te arranco la maldita cabeza!–espetó con brutalidad el slytherin, jurando a sí mismo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, era como una bomba de tiempo que lo torturaba con dulzura desde adentro. Neville soltó una infantil risita, al mismo tiempo que apretó más fuerte el glande de Theodore, sus estocadas rebasaron el límite de lo bestial mientras golpeaba su sensible glándula nuevamente, un estímulo que le hizo volar a violentos delirios.–¡HAZLO YA!–exhaló Theodore sumergido en desesperación, mientras que gritaba como un animal._

–_Está bien.–asintió alegremente Neville, soltando sus dedos del órgano varonil, una estocada más resultó la clave de su liberación. La semilla del Griffindor llenó hasta desbordar dentro de Theodore, era tan caliente que no lo pudo soportar. Se corrió tan fuerte, que le quitó el don del razonamiento._

_Se desplomó justo ahí. Cuando Neville retiró su sexo del dilatado hoyo, a Theodore sus brazos dejaron de sostenerle del suelo, su mente quedó en blanco por varios segundos. todo éste sudor en su cara era como pegamento y las hebras enmascaraban su rostro. Entreabrió los ojos unos segundos, mientras su agitada respiración se regulaba, su corazón palpitaba dentro de su cabeza. Se sentía demasiado fatigado para moverse por ahora._

_Sintió unas manos tomar sus hombros y hacerlo voltear boca arriba. La mano del Griffindor acarició casi con ternura su cara, removía cariñosamente todo el cabello pegado a su sudoroso rostro. Lo primero que sus ojos rasgados encontraron fue el juvenil rostro sonrosado del muchacho que tanto decía odiar._

_Neville sosegó la pervertida sonrisa en sus labios. Contempló por largos segundos a su compañero, absorto en su clímax, cada centímetro de su musculoso cuerpo perlado en una fina capa de sudor, su abdomen un poco salpicado de la secreción seminal. Por un momento él creyó que se veía bello de este modo, sostenía una expresión nada hostil en su rostro, Theodore estaba atrapado entre algo apacible y magullado, su pecho se inflaba bajando y subiendo mientras su semblante seguía fijo en él. Como que quería asesinarlo con la mirada._

_Neville rió internamente. Aún faltaba algo que quería probar._

–_¿Cómo te sientes?–preguntó Neville, tras brevemente besar los entreabiertos labios de Theo._

–_Como si me hubiera atropellado... una carrera de caballos.–respondió entre jadeos, mientras intentaba hacer que sus brazos le respondieran. Pero a juzgar por sus trémulos movimientos, Theodore seguía algo desorientado_

–_Esa es la idea.–musitó de juego mientras se sentaba a un lado de él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja enseñaba lo cercano que estaba su sexo de la cara de Theo. Inevitablemente éste se le quedó mirando.–Sólo una ronda más y te dejaré en paz._

–_¿Ahora quién es el jodido ninfómana aquí?–farfulló con cansancio el slytherin. Obviamente Neville había enloquecido si creía que le iba a hacer sexo oral justo ahora. Pero, bueno, él también perdió parte de su cordura y orgullo con el último orgasmo que tuvo. No es como si tuviera opción en hacer esto._

_Se dio la vuelta, su cuerpo desnudo todavía recostado en el suave piso, no perdía con sus turbios ojos el órgano viril de Neville; una mano temblorosa se estiró hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron el miembro húmedo y cálido. Por dios, y aún cubierto de la sangre que le sacó por detrás. Pero las heridas internas no le preocupaban en lo más mínimo, se cerrarían en cuestión de horas, si no, minutos. Técnicamente se arrastró hasta que su rostro llegara al regazo del slytherin, su aliento agitado acarició al blando miembro. Cerró los párpados y débilmente besó la punta rosada y palpitante._

_Acarició el falo graciosamente con la boca, eventualmente sacaba un lengüetazo áspero para avivarlo más rápido. Neville se estremeció con estos toques tan cariñosos, se excitaba rápidamente mientras Theo seguía jugueteando con el bálano hinchado._

–_Theo...Theo... Por favor...–repitió pausadamente mientras suspiraba y su mano izquierda se enredaba de nuevo en la cabellera oscura del slytherin. Le avisaba que deseaba que aumentara la velocidad. Theodore hizo algo mejor que eso._

_Engulló la cabeza del miembro, la saliva comenzó a escurrir deliciosamente alrededor, mientras ésa lengua saboreaba plenamente la carne de ése pedazo. Neville fue invadido por unos agresivos espasmos, el agarre de su mano en el puñado de cabello de Theodore se fortaleció. Sentía ésa boca succionar vehementemente hacía todo tipo de movimientos extraños con la sinhueso, ya sentía la erección hacerse más grande. Se mojaba más y más._

_Gimió ruidosamente, susurraba dulcemente el nombre de su compañero mientras seguía masajeando ésa íntima parte de su cuerpo. Entonces, justo cuando creyó que no aguantaría más, Theodore tragó toda la extensión de la hombría, hasta alcanzar su garganta. Ésa hosca lengua recorría desde la base hasta el glande, era tan insoportable el modo en el que lo hacía. Neville perdería la razón en cualquier segundo. Obligó a Theodore acelerar el movimiento, con su mano enzarzada en los espesos hilos de pelo, le hizo tragar más profundo su falo, cada vez más cercano del culmen más grande._

_Neville soltó un aullido agudo en cuanto alcanzó el límite. Disparó justo ahí, un sabor agrio lleno la boca de Theodore, mientras el líquido blancuzco chorreaba en sus labios. Soltó el nuevamente flácido falo del joven, un poco de leche salpicó parte de su cara, pero afortunadamente ninguna gota blanca tocó sus ojos. Tomando de nuevo el aire vital que a paso lento le ayudaba a recuperarse de las intensas sensaciones que lo atascaron por unos minutos._

_Se dio cuenta, su cuerpo era todo un desastre, prácticamente estaba bañado en todo tipo de secreciones (sudor, semen, un poco de sangre). Y olía muy mal. Era el olor más masculino que jamás podría encontrarse. Para colmo, también el piso del lugar era un desorden. Neville le hizo un gesto a Theodore, mientras jadeaba apaciblemente. Por hoy fue suficiente._

–_si no sueltas mi cabello, tendré que arrancarte la mano.–amenazó Theodore al muchacho, que no dudó un segundo en soltar la cabellera enmarañada del oriental. Con cierta dificultad, Theodore se reincorporó del suelo, logrando ignorar ése molesto derrame de sangre que ocurría en su trasero._

–_Estuvo intenso... ¿no?–rió ligeramente el muchacho, a lo que Theodore hizo caso omiso, ya que estaba recogiendo sus pantalones. La camisa estaba de sobra, ya que la usaría para limpiar brevemente los residuos de sangre y semen._

–_A ti te toca limpiar el lugar. Yo me voy a las duchas.–dijo seriamente el slytherin, que se estaba terminando de poner los pantalones._

–_¿Qué?–exclamó Neville furioso.–No es justo. Tú hiciste la mayoría del cochinero._

–_Tú limpias. Punto.–espetó Theodore, reiterando su expresión asesina._

_Antes de largarse, Theodore le lanzó a Neville sus pantalones, porque honestamente no soportaría seguir mirando desnudo. Necesitaba usar pantalones, a menos que quisiera que alguien entrara y divisara su culo abierto mientras limpiaba semen en el campo de entrenamiento de Quidditch._

_Neville le dirigió una última mirada de aborrecimiento al slytherin, mientras se las arreglaba para volverse a poner sus calzas. Suspiró pesadamente, casi como si tomara todo lo sucedido como un sueño del que acababa de despertar.–No importa qué pase, tú siempre serás un idiota ¿no, Theodore?–murmuró a sí mismo con una agridulce sonrisa._

_Tenía que limpiar rápido si no quería que alguien se enterara de lo que acababa de suceder en éste lugar._

_Fin del sueño_

Salieron del pensadero y Theodore miro a Neville con una sonrisa depredadora- tu mente mi querido Neville es tan malditamente genial, y AMO que me muestres tus sueños- dijo Theo acercándose a Neville y besándolo- ¿quiere hacer cosas parecidas?- pregunto

-por qué crees que te muestro mis sueños- dijo Neville con una sonrisa lujuriosa

Después de que Harry recuperara los recuerdos Hermione y Pansy habían tenido una fuerte discusión por que al parecer una niña de tercer año estaba enamorada de Hermione y había tenido el atrevimiento de besar a la castaña en frente de todo el comedor y peor aún en las narices de Pansy, y como buena slytherin le dejo muy claro a la mocosa a quien pertenecía la Griffindor

Pero Hermione se había enojado con Pansy y ahora la evitaba a cada costa.

Pansy alcanzo a Hermione en un pasillo- esto no se quedara así- dijo Pansy

-ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo-

-eres mi novia Hermione, debemos hablar- dijo la slytherin

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo- Hermione salió corriendo pero Pansy no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente así que la siguió

Cuando Hermione estimó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos y en una "zona segura" se detuvo a recuperar el aire que le faltaba, no necesariamente por la carrera. Se apoyó en la pared y llevó, inconscientemente, una mano a su cuello. Sintió un escalofrío y sus mejillas arder. Estaba enojada con Pansy por la manera en que trato a la chica de tercer año. Cuando su corazón recuperó su ritmo regular se dirigió al baño, se miró en el espejo cerciorándose de que todo estuviera bien. Tomó un poco de agua y cuando estaba disponiéndose a salir, Pansy entró en su campo visual. Estaba apoyada en la puerta como si nada.

- Te encontré -, le dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione sintió como se sonrojaba un poco más.

- Uhm… si, pero ya te dije que no quería hablar-

-¿Por qué escapaste? -, preguntó mientras se acercaba.

- No escapé… -, debatió.

- Hermi, saliste corriendo -, se burló un poco Pansy.

- No sé para qué preguntas "qué me pasó" si sabes perfectamente la respuesta -, evadió bruscamente Hermione intentando salir. Pansy la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

- ¿Estás enojada por eso? -, cuestionó con la ceja alzada.

- Quizás -, Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido – Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad?

- ¿La verdad? -, le dijo Pansy, - Si, absolutamente a propósito.

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltarse e irse, pero Pansy la retuvo con más fuerza. Era cierto que Pansy era mucho más delgada que Hermione, pero ésta era más baja y se sentía en desventaja. Hermione comenzó a sacudir su brazo y Pansy hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para retenerla; la besó. Un topón de labios que hizo que Hermione dejara inmediatamente de moverse. Ambas tenían los ojos abiertos. El momento fue extraño y tenso, y cuando se separaron ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien que decir. Después de un silencio incómodo, Pansy fue la primera en reaccionar.

- Lo siento -, susurró aún cerca del rostro de Hermione. – sé que me has prohibido tocarte en ese sentido pero No te callabas y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…

Hermione alzó una ceja, saliendo de su trance momentáneo, mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de Pansy. Tenía muchas opciones, y si quería tomar alguna decisión por sí misma, había que actuar rápido. Esbozó una sonrisa curiosa. - ¿De verdad? -. Con un rápido movimiento acercó sus labios nuevamente. – Funcionó. Sin embargo, en este momento, creo que ahora tú deberías callarte.

La táctica de Pansy para callar a Hermione había sido casi un movimiento desesperado y sin intención, y sin embargo ahí estaba, algo había pasado y los papeles se habían invertido de manera en que ahora era Hermione la que le estaba comiendo la boca de forma ansiosa. Mordía sus labios y los lamía, y por algún motivo ella estaba respondiendo, acariciando su lengua con la de Hermione y enredando los dedos en su cabello. ¿En qué momento había entrado a esta extraña dimensión donde Hermione dominaba?

Pansy Sintió como sus labios eran abandonados y numerosos besos eran repartidos alrededor de su rostro, en su barbilla y bajando por su cuello. Los besos se tornaron húmedos y la piel que era alcanzada, más sensible. Suspiró. Hermione arriesgó su suerte y descansó las manos sobre sus senos mientras recorría toda la piel accesible. No hubo protesta. Hermione sintió que su cintura era sujetada y acariciada con lentitud, y ella misma buscó la forma de moverse hasta quedar contra la pared. El sonido húmedo de sus besos y los suspiros de Pansy comenzaron a volverse adictivos. Quería más. Miró a Pansy a los ojos y supo que la iniciativa debía ser suya, al menos por esta vez.

Sin mediar palabra, tomó a Pansy de la mano y la guio hasta uno de los cubículos. Pansy la siguió sin protestar, quizás sopesando sus propias opciones. Antes de cerrar el pestillo de la puerta, Pansy se preguntó vagamente si quería ser dominada, cuando sintió que Hermione comenzaba a besar su cuello. A la mierda, después podrían hablarlo. Con ese último pensamiento racional, Hermione cerró la puerta por completo.

A penas cerró el seguro Pansy sintió unos labios asaltando ferozmente los suyos y gimió dentro del beso. Subió sus manos y las enredó en el cabello de Pansy, acariciando sutilmente al mismo ritmo que sus lenguas se encontraban. Hermione la imitó y jaló su pelo con suavidad, logrando que Pansy echara la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando toda la extensión de su cuello a la vista. Había descubierto una de sus zonas erógenas y no iba a desperdiciarlo, ¿cuánto podía calentarla de esa manera? Ahora necesitaba saber la respuesta. Hermione lamió desde el mentón hasta la clavícula, mordiendo por momentos justo sobre su pulso acelerado. Pansy se arqueó sobre ella, consiguiendo soltarse del agarre, invirtiendo rápidamente los papeles.

Hermione atacó sus labios nuevamente en un beso hambriento, lamiendo y succionando la lengua y los labios a consciencia. Se deslizó sobre su boca, por la mejilla, besando cariñosamente, hasta llegar cerca de su oído. Susurró:

- Me encantas -. Un beso descuidado, una mordida. - Lo quiero todo -. Una caricia descarada.

Pansy se estremeció con anticipación y jadeó, queda. Hermione atacó su cuello y con besos húmedos, lo recorrió con parsimonia. Sintió que el uniforme de Pansy le estorbaba demasiado e hizo el ademán de quitárselo. La túnica se deslizo por los hombros de Pansy y Tomó el final de la camisa y lo deslizó lentamente hacia arriba, casi saboreando el momento. Cuando lo pasaba justo por sobre la cabeza, una mejor idea asaltó su mente. Dejó la prenda subida a medias, logrando así limitar su libertad de movimientos.

Con una sonrisa y el control absoluto de la situación, se acercó a su rostro y la besó de forma casta, mordiendo ligeramente el labio. Pansy pareció quejarse pero Hermione hizo caso omiso. Sin prisa, Hermione comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la blusa de su novia, besando y lamiendo toda la piel que quedaba al descubierto; un poco más abajo de la clavícula, cerca del pecho, por el abdomen y el vientre, poniendo especial cuidado en ese sector semidescubierto de la cadera. Los suspiros de Hermione eran adictivos.

Volvió a subir por el camino ya trazado, deteniéndose en su pecho, mordiendo sus senos por sobre la tela del sostén sin despegar la mirada de esos ojos que la envolvían.

Con ambas manos, tiró del extremo inferior del sujetador hacia arriba, liberando sus pechos pequeños y bien formados, de pezones erectos. Hermoso. Se acercó y con la punta de la lengua húmeda trazó círculos alrededor de los pezones, chupando distraídamente de vez en cuando, escuchando como Pansy gemía y suspiraba sin articular palabras. Solamente la vista de su novia en esa posición y los sonidos que emitía la tenían completamente húmeda. Se separó un poco de ella y la observó, sin poder creer en realidad la extraña situación en la que se encontraba.

Volvió a su faena y volvió a los labios ya conocidos. Con ambas manos, comenzó a bajar la falda de Pansy junto con su ropa interior. Se separó un momento y se obligó a mirar a su compañera. Hermione se relamió sin querer. Se agachó frente a ella para quitarle completamente las prendas bajadas hasta la rodilla, y mientras Pansy sacaba con dificultad las piernas de su prenda, Hermione no pudo evitar morderle con posesividad el muslo y sonreír ante el jadeo de sorpresa de Pansy.

Terminó de desnudarla y con cuidado, posicionó uno de los pies de Pansy sobre la tapa del excusado, quedando con la espalda pegada a la pared del cubículo y totalmente abierta para Hermione miro a Pansy, y en sus ojos vio necesidad, deseo, cariño, y otro cúmulo de sentimientos entremezclados que la impulsaron rápidamente a una decisión.

Casi sin dudar, Hermione se acercó a las piernas de Pansy y comenzó besando la cara interna de sus muslos, escuchando suspiros leves en respuesta. Besó un poco más adentro, acercándose peligrosamente a su objetivo, justo para retroceder con más besos y lamidas. Con un dedo, comenzó a masajear los labios mayores, impregnándose inmediatamente con esa humedad característica. Siguió tocando mientras besaba. Conforme acercaba su rostro a la entrepierna, las caricias cambiaron y con dos dedos masajeó los labios menores, acariciándolos a penas. Estuvo un rato así, observando absorta el rostro de Pansy que parecía responder con una expresión distinta a cada caricia. Se acercó un poco más y pudo distinguir sin problemas el olor a sexo y el clítoris rojizo asomarse a penas visible, erecto. Frenó sus movimientos manuales y con la parte plana de la lengua, le dio una pausada caricia a toda su humedad, testeando. Sintió a Pansy estremecerse.

Mordió suavemente los labios mayores y lamió los menores. Se deslizó hasta el clítoris y paseó distraídamente la lengua sobre él, editándolo con tiempo. Aumentó solo un poco su velocidad y notó agradablemente como las caderas de Pansy comenzaban a ondear en su dirección buscando desesperadamente un poco más de contacto. Como una respuesta rápida a la petición silenciosa, Hermione comenzó prácticamente a comerse su entrepierna, sacando la lengua por momentos, dando rápidas estocadas en el interior de Pansy mientras ésta se movía inquieta y cerraba inconscientemente los muslos.

A Hermione le pareció escuchar un "más" y supo que Pansy estaba cerca así que retiró sus labios e introdujo dos dedos en su interior, quedando pasmada por la facilidad con la que eran recibidos. Penetró un par de veces, teniendo cuidado de acariciar de vez en cuando la tersa zona del punto G. De repente, Pansy se estremeció visiblemente y arqueó la espalda, sus paredes comenzaron a contraerse rítmicamente, siendo imitadas por las pausadas penetraciones de los dedos de Jessica, que exprimía el placer hasta su última gota. Cuando el movimiento cesó, Hermione retiró sus dedos del interior de Pansy y se puso de pie.

Miró por un segundo a Pansy; prácticamente desnuda, recién follada y exhausta y algo se retorció dentro de ella. Por primera vez realmente había sido la activa, había sido la causante del placer de Pansy.

- Deberíamos hablar acerca de lo que paso -, dijo Pansy con el tono más casual que su agitada respiración le permitió. - Pero no ahora, probablemente no hoy...-

Y le dedicó una gran sonrisa que Hermione tuvo que responder. Se sintió bien, se sintió correcto, y dejo de preocuparse de la infantil reacción de Pansy.

Hermione sonrió y dijo- Estamos bien, espero haya quedado claro que como soy tuya tú también eres mía, y deja de preocuparte por terceros-

Pansy sonrió y beso a Hermione- disculpa pero un slytherin no permite que toquen lo que es suyo-

ya estaban en vacaciones de invierno, preparándose para las navidades, todos estaban en grimmauld place, a dos días antes de la noche buena, Harry y Draco estaban en el callejón Diagon comprando unos regalos, Pansy estaba con Hermione con los padres de la castaña, Theodore estaba con Neville y la abuela del Griffindor, Blaise y ron estaban ayudando a Molly en la cocina, los gemelos Weasley, Lucius, Arthur y Severus decoraban la casa, bajo la estricta supervisión de Narcisa

Ginny estaba afuera con Viktor

-¿entonces la tía rica y solterona?- pregunto Viktor burlonamente

-pues sí, después de mi "relación" con Harry no me quedaron ganas de salir con nadie. Es tan frustrante, además he tenido una que otra mala experiencia, prefiero que mis hermanos y mis amigos tengan sus hijos para yo malcriarlos- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-¿y por qué no la tía rica y novia del búlgaro Viktor Krum?- pregunto el jugador de Quidditch como quien no quiere la cosa, Ginny abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y giro para mirar al búlgaro encontrándose con unos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos, tímidamente correspondió al beso, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por los labios del búlgaro que la llevaban a la locura, la atmosfera estaba genial hasta que un grito se escucho

-MAAAMAAA GINNY SE ESTA COMIENDO A VIKTOR- grito George, Ginny se puso del color de su cabello, pero su ceño se frunció y entro corriendo a la casa para despellejar a su hermano, Viktor solo sonrió y entro a la casa

-por Merlín nuestra hermanita estaba besándose con un chico- fingía llorar Fred mientras su hermano lo consolaba

-y pensar que antes jugaba con muñecas y decía que jamás se enamoraría- dijo George

-dejen a su hermana- dijo Arthur

-también recuerden que al ser criada entre hombres tiene la fuerza de uno y puede romper pelotas- dijo Ginny con la sonrisa más tierna del mundo

-y por eso casi no nos metemos con Ginny querido George- dijo Fred llevándose a su hermano

-no sé cuándo maduraran ese par- dijo Molly- bueno cariño espero que tu relación con Viktor sea duradera- dijo Molly con una sonrisa para nuevamente perderse en la cocina

-mi familia es un caso- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa al búlgaro

-debes escuchar a tu madre, debe ser una relación duradera- dijo Viktor abrazando a Ginny

-pues nos encargaremos de eso- dijo Ginny antes de besar a su ahora novio

Harry y Draco estaban en el callejón diagon comprando los regalos de navidad, cuando decidieron entrar en una tienda que no habían visto antes estaba llena de recuerdos, antigüedades, ropas, disfraces, muebles y muchas cosas más, Harry decidió mirar los vestidos tal vez encontraba algo para sus amigas, pero no se percató de la presencia de una persona que seguía cada uno de los movimientos del Griffindor

-esta vez si serás mío- fue lo último que escucho Harry antes de caer en la inconciencia

Draco escucho el sonido característico de la aparición, no le dio importancia podía ser el dueño de la tienda, pero al no escuchar ninguna voz, y no escuchar a Harry con su parloteo, fue al lugar donde se escuchó el latigazo, barrio el lugar con la mirada, y se percató de que en el suelo había un sobre, estaba en blanco sin remitente, entonces recordó las cartas que a Harry siempre le enviaban, sin pensarlo mucho abrió el sobre

"_gracias por traerme a Harry a la tienda, espero no te moleste, pero ya es tiempo de que este conmigo, así que lo lleve a un lugar donde definitivamente será feliz, y si lo que quiere es estar contigo, pues llevare a MI Harry a un lugar donde le recuerde tu asquerosa persona, aunque me moleste eso, pero así se dará cuenta de que lo amo_

_Atte: Cho Chang"_

A Draco le temblaron las manos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero la cólera que sintió en ese momento no se comparaba a ningún otro sentimiento

-**encontrare a esa perra y la acabare- **fue lo que pensar Draco y se apareció en grimmauld place

-muy bien señorita Millicent Bulstrode ¿sabe usted porque está aquí?- pregunto un Auror a la slytherin

-la verdad no, cuando encerraron a Daphne Greengrass fueron por mí pero yo les dije todo lo que sabía y probé que era inocente de los cargos que me acusaban, incluso les di información de otros delitos cometidos por Daphne Greengrass, así que no sé cuál es la razón de que me tengan aquí- concluyo Millicent

-Harry Potter ha sido secuestrado por Cho Chang, y debido a que fue su pareja y sabe cómo piensa la señorita Chang pensamos que tal vez usted tenga alguna idea de donde esta- dijo el Auror

-Dylan- llamo otro Auror cuando entro

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el mencionado

-Draco Malfoy está aquí pide hablar con la señorita Bulstrode- dijo el Auror que entro

-muy bien háganle pasar- dijo

Draco entro a la habitación ya habían pasado 12 horas desde la última vez que había visto a Harry –Millicent- saludo Draco

-Draco ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto la chica

-¿Cómo crees? Ese maldito imán que tiene Harry para los problemas es frustrante, estoy muy preocupado por el, espero que este bien, no quiero que le pase nada- dijo el rubio

-no sé si sirva de algo, pero sé que Cho no le hará daño a Harry, cuando yo estaba con ella y su locura salía a flote pues se golpeaba o decía que a Harry no le gustaría verla así, me dolía que pensara en el como forma de sentirse cuerda, pero a pesar de todo sigo amándola Draco, y tenemos que evitar que cometa más locuras…-

-¿tienes alguna idea de donde lo pudo llevar?- pregunto Draco

-no, no se… ¿no te dejo alguna nota? Así tal vez pueda tener una pista- dijo Millicent

-si lo tienen los Aurores pero lo leí tantas veces que lo memorice decía "_gracias por traerme a Harry a la tienda, espero no te moleste, pero ya es tiempo de que este conmigo, así que lo lleve a un lugar donde definitivamente será feliz, y si lo que quiere es estar contigo, pues llevare a MI Harry a un lugar donde le recuerde tu asquerosa persona, aunque me moleste eso, pero así se dará cuenta de que lo amo" _

-ya veo, tengo que analizarlo ¿puedes pedirle a los Aurores que me den la carta? Para analizarlo mejor- pidió la chica

-claro- Draco se levantó y salió de la sala de interrogatorios, pido a los Aurores lo que Millicent le había pedido y salió al encuentro con sus padres, los Weasley, su padrino y sus amigos

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Molly muy preocupada

-analizara la carta, ella dice que ahí tal vez haya una pista-

-él es fuerte, después de todo venció a quien tu sabes- dijo Ron

-debemos esperar, sé que todo saldrá bien- dijo Hermione refugiada en los brazos de su novia

Millicent leía una y otra vez las líneas de la carta pero repentinamente se quedó analizando la siguiente frase: "_si lo que quiere es estar contigo, pues llevare a MI Harry a un lugar donde le recuerde tu asquerosa persona"_

_-_**donde le recuerde tu asquerosa persona… ¡ESO ES!- **pensó Millicent levantándose de su asiento sobresaltando a los Aurores que estaba analizando otras cosas a su alrededor para descubrir el paradero del salvador del mundo mágico

-YA SE DONDE ESTAN- exclamo la slytherin

Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que había despertado, Cho Chang había estado murmurando cosas extrañas cada tanto y lo había cruciado unas cuantas veces, ya estaba cansado de la situación y el dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo no ayudaba, porque no podía tener una vida normal, se preguntaba una y otra vez el moreno

-Harry- llamo la asiática, Harry solo la miro, estaba en lo que parecía una sala, las ventanas estaba con tablas y el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y uno que otro mueble con sábanas blancas y desorganizados -¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?- pregunto Cho acercándose a Harry y sentándose en posición buda a dos metros de distancia del Griffindor

-no me aleje de ti, tú te alejaste de todos- respondió con simpleza Harry, las cuerdas en sus manos le impedían mayor movimiento sin mencionar el dolor que atravesaba por cada vertebra de su cuerpo

-es que todos me miraban con lastima, claro sientan pena por la pobre chica que perdió a su novio en el torneo de los tres magos en manos de lord Voldemort- dijo Cho con los ojos inundados en lagrimas

-nadie sentía eso, tristeza sí, pero no de la forma que dices- dijo Harry

-entonces… entonces ¿Por qué?-

-mira, me gustaban en quinto año y te bese pero me di cuenta que no podía, luego apareció Ginny y fue peor, era como mi hermana la cosa es que no me siento cómodo con las chica, por eso…-

-por eso estas con Malfoy el chico que te jodio toda tu vida escolar, hijo de mortifagos, alguien que estaba comprometido y no te dijo nada ¿por eso lo elegiste a él?-

-lo elegí a él porque me ve a mí, y no al jodido niño que vivió para vencer, no me ve por mi fama, conoce mis defectos, y para que te enteres el me ayudo varias veces en la guerra, cuando me llevaron a su mansión el no dijo que era yo, me ayudo a destruir un horrocrux, y decidió romper el compromiso por mí, me ama y me lo demuestra con cada poro de piel- dijo Harry algo furioso

Cho comenzó a llorar, Harry estaba en el punto donde no comprendía la actitud de la chica sabía que estaba mal, pero eso ya era demasiado no sabía como lidiar con una persona con ese deterioro mental

-a… mi… Millicent me amaba así…- dijo Cho entre sollozos- ni siquiera le importo que yo te amara- dijo la chica serenándose, estaba en esos breves momentos de cordura

-¿Por qué la dejaste?- pregunto Harry para desviar la atención de la chica y poder desatar sus manos

-porque ella… no se… además… además me entere que ella los ayudaba a estar juntos… los cuidaba…. Incluso le mando notas para que supieran de la cura-

-¿no crees que hizo todo eso para proteger? Para evitar que hicieras daño a los demás y a ti misma- Harry logro liberar sus manos pero las dejo tras su espalda para que Cho no se percatara de eso

-te digo algo Harry yo tengo un secreto…- Cho dejo de hablar y se agarró la cabeza se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras susurraba- debe ser mío… debo… debo eliminar… los obstáculos… debo matar a…. Draco-

-NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLE UN CABELLO A DRACO- grito Harry poniéndose de pie pero tambaleante

-TU DEBES SER MIO- grito Cho apuntando a Harry con su barita- pero... Si no puedes ser mío no serás de nadie más… AVA….- una gran explosión se escuchó antes de que Cho terminara de pronunciar la maldición asesina

Muchos Aurores aparecieron, y con ellos Millicent

-¿Cómo… que… cómo llegaron?- pregunto Cho mirando nerviosa a cada uno de los aurora- TU MALDITA TRAIDORA- Cho apunto a Millicent con su barita- ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-

-vinimos a detenerte- dijo Millicent

Mientras que las chicas discutían Harry fue sacado del lugar por uno de los Aurores sin que se diera cuenta la asiática, cuando salió del lugar se dio cuenta de que estaban en Malfoy Manor, o lo que alguna vez fue-**es muy hermosa- **pensó Harry admirando la construcción-**tal vez pueda recuperarla para los Malfoy- **una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Harry antes de dejarse llevar por el cansancio y caer inconsciente en los brazos de su suegro

En la habitación una batalla se había desatado, un Auror había caído por la maldición asesina, Cho estaba fuera de control Millicent estaba tras de un mueble para evitar que Cho la maldijera, pero no tuvo otra alternativa pensó que tal vez Cho estuviera mejor y quisiera regresar por las buenas, pero si regresaba iría a un psiquiátrico mágico y de todas formas no podría estar con ella, esa era la única forma que tenía para salvarla de ella misma, no quedaba otra alternativa.

-lo lamento Cho- dijo Millicent antes de lanzarse en una batalla con la persona que ella consideraba su gran amor, hechizos iban y venían, los Aurores estaban en la batalla pero Cho se había centrado solo en Millicent, aunque los Aurores trataban de detenerla la asiática lograba esquivar o bloquear los hechizos mientras se reía e insultaba las habilidades de sus contrincantes.

-SECTUMSEMPRA- grito Cho dando a Millicent

Dolor mucho dolor era lo que sentía Millicent por todo su cuerpo pero no podía dejar que Cho terminara en psiquiátrico y mucho menos en azkavan, no soportaría verla hundirse poco a poco en la oscuridad de la soledad y la locura, debía salvarla de sí misma.

-_Cinci minute*_- susurro Millicent, una luz oscura salió de la barita de Bulstrode y se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Cho Chang, el rictus de locura desapareció del rostro de la chica, una sonrisa apareció en sus rostro y cayó al suelo, los Aurores la rodearon y la desarmaron, Millicent llego junto a ella, se sentó en el suelo y coloco la cabeza de Cho en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a Cho, solo 5 minutos de vida le quedaban a la asiática, "Cinci Minute" era un hechizo que encontró en el libro de Tom Riddle "sombras del pasado, presente y futuro" la función era simple adelantaba la vida de un ser viviente dejándole solo 5 minutos de vida, solo 5 minutos, no existía contra hechizo, y quitaba toda magia del cuerpo, perfecto para Cho por que traería cordura a la Ravenclaw

-hola Mili- dijo Cho con una sonrisa y con lágrimas en sus ojos

-hola- respondió la slytherin

-lamento todo lo que te dije, no… no quería…-

-sé que no eras tú, las gemelas Carrow eran las culpables de tu conducta- dijo Millicent

-lo sé, pero lo que más lamento es pensar en Harry para que me amara cuando ya te tenía a ti para que lo hicieras, la oscuridad se apoderó de mi, cegándome, impidiéndome ver a mi verdadero amor-

-ya no digas nada Cho- dijo Millicent con lágrimas resbalando de sus mejilla

-debo decirte algo Millicent… sabes que nuestra relación comenzó hace más de un año… pero nos separamos durante la guerra… en ese periodo de tiempo yo… tuve una hija…- dijo Cho cerrando los ojos

-¿con quién?- pregunto Millicent algo sorprendida

-recuerdas cuando te dije que encontré una forma de quedar embarazada de ti- Millicent asintió- pues lo conseguí, es una hermosa bebe, se llama Rose Bulstrode Chang, cuídala y dale el amor que yo no podré darle-

-lo hare, cariño-

-te…amo…- y sin más Cho cerró los ojos para no volver abrirlos jamás

Harry despertó en San Mungo se sentía muy cansado, solo se preguntaba qué había pasado con Cho, trato de mover su mano derecho pero no pudo la sintió aprisionada, se incorporó y llevo si vista a donde se suponía estaba su mano derecha y vio que era sujetada por una mano blanca como la porcelana siguió el camino del brazo y se encontró con un rubio durmiendo en una posición muy incómoda, Harry sonrió con ternura, Harry sacudió al rubio para despertarlo- Draco ven acuéstate aquí conmigo- dijo el moreno haciéndose un lado, el rubio se acostó en a camilla y Harry se acurruco en el pecho del rubio

-¿Cómo crees que pueda apagar ese extraño imán tuyo para los problemas y locos mentales obsesionados contigo?- pregunto el rubio sarcástico

-tal vez si me caso contigo- dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa

-mmm, sabes creo que sí, y ponerte un tatuaje en tu lindo culito que diga "propiedad de Draco Malfoy"-

-me lo pongo si tú te pones uno en el pecho sobre el corazón que diga "aquí yace Harry Potter"- Draco rio y beso la frente de Harry se quedó mirando eso ojos que tanto amaban, y sin poder evitarlo se hundió en la boca de su Griffindor

-feliz navidad Harry-

-feliz navidad Draco-

.

.

.

.

_**1o años después **_

Harry y Draco estaba en su cama matrimonial en Malfoy Manor, era su octavo aniversario de casados eran Malditamente feliz con unos hermosos mellizo de 5 años, una niña llamada Lily Malfoy Potter y Escorpios Malfoy Potter, en esos diez años muchas cosas habían pasado, Harry para sorpresa de toda la sociedad mágica británica se había convertido en maestro de pociones hinchando de orgullo a Snape, Draco manejaba el negocio de los Malfoy, Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy habían decidido irse a recorrer el mundo para descansar de todo lo que tuvieron que vivir pero siempre terminaban en Malfoy Manor para visitar a sus nietos, Severus Snape había conocido a un mago español llamado Francisco Martínez (**no me pregunten de donde salió este peruano porque ni yo sé, solo que no quería que Severus terminara forever alone) **y se habían casado y ahora tenían una hermosa bebe de 2 años llamada Sofía Martínez Snape, Blaise y Ron también se habían casado y tenía un niño de 1 año llamado Alexander Zabini Weasley, Ginny y Viktor llevaban 3 años de casados y Ginny esperaba a su primer hijo a quien llamarían Arthur Krum Weasley, Theodore y Neville tenían 5 años de casados y tenían 3 hijos, una niña de 6 años llamada María Nott Longbottom -quien habían tenido mucho antes de comprometerse- y dos gemelos Freddy Nott Longbottom y Adam Nott Longbottom, Hermione y Pansy llevaban 1 año de casadas y esperaban pronto poder ser madres. George y Fred seguían de solteros empedernidos, pero habían conocido a un par de chicas que no estaba en sus planes dejar escapar a los inmaduros Weasley.

A pesar de todas las dificultades que se les presentaron en el camino Harry y Draco lograron poder estar juntos

-Draco- llamo Harry

-dime-

-¿crees que Millicent esté bien?- pregunto el moreno

-sí, escuche que estaba en el país de origen Cho, enseñándole a su hija las cosas buenas de su madre- dijo Draco envolviendo a Harry en un abrazo

-eso es bueno, es una lastimas que Cho haya muerto-

-¿Por qué estas preguntando por ellas?-

-es que hoy me entere que Daphne Greengrass se suicidó en su celda- dijo Harry ocultando su rostro en el cuello del moreno

-no me digas que te importa-

-no es eso, es solo que pensar en todo lo que debe haber sufrido en ese lugar hace que sienta pena, era el juguete sexual de casi todos los hombres en ese lugar, y cuando nadie quería violarla simplemente se divertían golpeándola- dijo el moreno con pena en la voz

-mi amado Griffindor sintiendo pena incluso por quienes lo odian, sabes que ella se lo busco, pero deja ya eso, recuerda que hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestros hijos, y tienes que sonreír y estar feliz-

-tienes razón-

La pareja iban a volver a dormir cuando escucharon un par de voces al otro lado de la puerta, y un minuto después la puerta se abrió y pisadas "silenciosas" se escucharon

-papiiiii- susurro una niña cerca del moreno- escorpios no puede dormir- dijo la niña

-¡mentira!- grito el niño- ella es la que no puede dormir

-ya, ya vengan- dijo el rubio abriendo espacio para que los niños se metieran en medio de él y su esposo- ¿Qué fue esta vez?- pregunto el rubio

-es que Lily no me dejaba dormir por que hablaba extraño con un gusanito largo- dijo escorpios

-si serán bobo, no es un gusanito largo es una serpiente- dijo Lily levantando el rostro indignada por no saber que era su "amigo"

-¿y donde esta?- pregunto el moreno

-aquí- dijo la niña levantando su león de peluche- _sal argot ellos no te harán daño- _dijo la niña en extraños susurros, una serpiente salió del interior del tigre, escorpios se pegó a su padre- él es argot, _argot él es mi papi, mi padre y el tonto ya lo conoces- _la pequeña serpiente miró fijamente a Harry

-_es un placer argot- _dijo Harry en parsel

-tú también hablas así- dijo sorprendido escorpios

-sí, cuando estábamos en segundo año todos pensaban que era el heredero de slytherin- dijo Draco con una sonrisa viendo como su esposo extendía la mano y la pequeña serpiente se enrollaba en ella

-¿así?- preguntaron ambos niños mirando a su padre

-si… pues verán…- así comenzó una delas tantas historias de las aventuras del moreno, la serpiente se quedó a escuchar la extraña charla, pero se enrosco en el brazo de la pequeña Lily

Una familia extraña, bueno tampoco es que la historia de sus padres era una historia de amor normal.

.

_.Una __**indirecta**__ despertó el interés_

_.El __**deseo**__ despertó, el __**amor**__ comenzó a nacer, y un __**beso**__ dudas hizo crecer _

_.Los __**rumores **__no faltaron, pero las ganas no le quitaron_

_.las __**cartas**__ llegaron e intentaron alejarlos _

_.un __**compromiso**__ inesperado era la prueba para ver si podían ser separados_

_.pero tomaron __**decisiones **__y lucharon por su amado_

_.las decisiones los llevaron a las __**acciones**__ donde demostraron un amor más carnal_

_.sus __**amistades **__recordaron a quienes son leales_

_.el __**primer día**__ fue confuso _

_.__**Todos los días**__ su relación iniciaba en un punto desconocido pero lograron superarlo_

_.__**el fin de la oscuridad**__ llego uniendo sus corazones encontrando la felicidad donde se juraron amor en su extraña manera pero __**demasiado directo**_

_**FIN**_

*_ Cinci minute: cinco minutos en rumano Moldavia _

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


End file.
